


Learn to listen

by Firecracker_Newsie (Enjolras_The_Survivor)



Series: Learn to Listen [1]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Emotional Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Foster Care, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, In this poly marriage is legal, Major Character Injury, Memories, Multi, Spot is a Sap, and because I wanted a Spralmer proposal, because I say so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 100
Words: 50,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjolras_The_Survivor/pseuds/Firecracker_Newsie
Summary: A Spralmer H/C request that spiralled out of control!
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Spot Conlon/Albert DaSilva/Elmer (Newsies)/Racetrack Higgins
Series: Learn to Listen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060787
Comments: 479
Kudos: 14





	1. Spralmer Hurt/Comfort (corresponds to Ch4 in the Requests fic)

"¿SERIAMENTE, SPOT? ¿TU ROMPISTE TU PIERNA OTRA VEZ?"  
Uh-oh, Albert was shouting in Spanish at Spot. This was never a good sign, even if Elmer couldn't understand exactly what was being said. A pause, then a click as the phone was hung up. "Come on, El, Spot's broken his leg, again. Race is with him but fine, which probably means Race bet Spot he couldn't do something and then Spot did the thing and it backfired." That would make sense, Race wasn't exactly known for being sensible.

Meanwhile, at the hospital, Spot is sat in a bed, his awkwardly angled leg propped up on pillows. Race is alternating between oddly comforting Italian swears and getting more coffee from the canteen. The phone call had gone something like this, but in Spanish. "Hi, Albert? It's Spot. I'm at the hospital."

"Again? What have you done this time?"

"Yes, again. I broke my leg again. Race is here too, but he's fine, don't worry!" (Spot may have downplayed it a little)

"SERIOUSLY, SPOT? YOU BROKE YOUR LEG AGAIN?"

"Yep, I'll see you in about 20 minutes." Honestly, it was a good thing that they lived so close to an hospital with the amount of times that Sprace hurt themselves. Yes, they were the kind of people who used ship names.

"Sorry, it was 22 minutes and 30 seconds because there's a new set of traffic lights and they was red and then we had the-"  
"Fuss of actually getting in here, how are you Spot? Your leg looks real bad"  
Yep, this was the hurricane Almer bursting through the doors. "Hey, Albie, Elm. I'm fine, apart from the broken leg. Don't hurt so much as it did." Spot seemed calm, not his usual self. Elmer guessed that was because of the drip connecting Spot to some sort of medicine. A nurse came in, gently pulling Spot's bones into place and putting a cast on his leg. While Nurse Plumber was doing this, she explained that Spot had broken his tibia and fibula, and that he'd need to keep weight off that leg for 8 weeks, unless the physio said anything before that. As soon as she left the room to get crutches for Spot, Albert's curiosity finally got the better of him. "How'd it happen?" The mood instantly shifted. Spot curled up as much as he could with his cast. Race excused himself for yet another excursion to the canteen. Elmer sat himself on the bed beside Spot, offering his arms in case the young man wanted the comfort. Spot shot himself into Elmer's arms, returning to his curled position. Elmer gently shooed Albert away - this needed to be a private moment for Spelmer. "If you want to talk about it, I'm here. If you don't, that's fine too."

After a long pause, a slightly hoarse voice grunts "Car crash. Drunk driver, now in custody." Elmer holds Spot tighter, whispering reassurances in his ear.


	2. Not so good news

We stay in that position until the nurse reenters, carrying a pair of crutches. "Before you go home, I want to take another X-ray, check the bones are in the right place." Spot slowly balances himself, threading his arms into the crutches and taking an experimental hop through them. I catch him as he stumbles. "Try again, it can take some time to get used to these" Nurse Plumber coaxes Spot until Spot stops and shakes his head at her (He did try, but he's just not that stable yet). "Ain't workin', Peach" The medicine's wearing off a little, or Spot's getting tired. A calmer Race has returned and he loops his arm round Spot's waist, holding him while the nurse gets a wheelchair for Spot. I slip out to the canteen, letting Sprace have some quiet time. I find Albert in the café, staring into a now-cool black coffee. "Hey, Spot's going to have another X-ray, now that they've made him comfortable. Do you want to come up?" Albert swirls his coffee while he thinks.

"I'd better smooth it over with Race, and Spot, if he's still there"

***In Spot's room***  
"We're waiting on the wheelchair, then you've got to have another X-ray." Race explains to Spot (now sat on the bed, leg propped with pillows), knowing he'd zoned out while Plumber was talking. Spot fake-ignored Race, turning to face the other direction, towards us. Albert started talking. "Hey, I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have asked about how it happened and I let my curiosity win."

Spot grunts "'Pology accepted." and leans back in the bed, wincing almost imperceptibly. I hit the nonemergency call button - knowing Spot for as long as I have, it's easy to see that he's hiding his pain for some unknown reason. A new doctor - Albano, his nametag declares- strides into the room. He asks Spot to rate his pain 1-10, which naturally means I receive a glare from the gremlin in the bed. He complies after a staring match, holding up 6 fingers. Dr Albano gives Spot a cookie and an injection of something to help with his pain. As Nurse P parks the wheelchair, Dr A lifts Spot into it, earning Look No. 267 (The I'm-too-tired-to-protest-but-I-don't-like-this) before they take him to X-ray, leaving Ralmer upstairs. "What do you think the X-ray will show, Elm? Youse the more sensible one out of us." Race asks.

"Thanks for the compliment. I don't know, Races. I hope you can get some sleep, Spot's going to be in overnight and you've got work tomorrow unless you can swap a shift?"

"I'll call and see if Jack'll swap. I should'a called Crutchie earlier, Spot's his brother!" Once I manage to calm Race down, I dial the Larkin household, putting them on speaker. "Hello, this is Miss Medda Larkin. Who may I say is speaking?"

"Hi Medda, it's Elmer, Race and Albert. Can you put Jack and Crutchie on the line?" Pause while Medda gets her boys - Spot moved out a few years back, but once a Larkin, always a Larkin. "Jack, can you do my early tomorrow? I'll swap you a weekend late." Race relaxes as Jack agrees. "Why'd you ask for me too, if youse just wanted out of an early shift?" Crutchie makes his presence known. "Spot and Race were in a crash with a drunk driver. Race is fine, Spot broke his tib and fib." Albert explains.

"Can Elmer pick me up? Buses don't run at this hour" The whole journey takes around an hour and a half , as Crutchie wants us to swing by Spot's room to pick up some things to make him feel better - his iPod, his toothbrush, a washcloth. "I wonder if he still has that little red duffel bag that he had when I had to stay overnight a lot?"

"Under the bed, he thinks we don't know."

"Got it! Let's head back" When we return, Race is pacing in the corridor, stopping as he sees Crutchie.

"He's asleep now, but he has to have surgery tomorrow. They're gonna put a plate and screws in to hold his fibula in place." Crutchie nods, sympathetically patting Race on his back. "He'll be fine, I got them in my ankle - you can feel the metal if you know where it is. Can I see Spot?" Race and I show Crutchie into the dark room, lit only by the vital signs monitor. In the blue glow, we see Albert sleeping next to Spot, an abandoned cot set up beside the bed. Spot finally looks peaceful, not even a scowl crossing his face.

***In the morning***  
"Off to become a cyborg!" Spot announces as a new doctor-nurse team (Dr. Foldesi and Nurse Cott) move him onto a gurney to take him to theatre. We share a brief moment of laughter before Spot goes under. "He'll want a red cast." Crutchie informs them. Then he's taken away for an unknown time. I finally let my emotions out, the stress of waiting overwhelming me.

Around 45 minutes later, Nurse Cott comes in to update us. "The operation is going well, the surgeon has realigned the bones and is now putting the metalwork in. Spot should be in the recovery room within the next hour." Crutchie un-tenses, Albert squeals happily, and I text Jack so that he stays updated, and can come visit when he gets off. Race is asleep on the cot, having stayed up most of the night.


	3. Davey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elmer's 24  
> Race's 23  
> Spot's 21 (almost 22)  
> Albert's 23  
> Jack is 28
> 
> Jack and Race are firefighters.  
> Albert is a hairdresser.  
> Crutchie is a baker.  
> Spot is an English Major with Spanish minor at NYU

After three nights, Spot is finally allowed home. There's a long list of rules he has to follow, which mostly boils down to:

  * Don't get your cast wet
  * Use a wheelchair until the physio says otherwise
  * Take your painkillers on time
  * Don't let Ralbert try to make you do anything stupid (that wasn't from the doctor!)



It takes a fair amount of trial and error to get Spot up the two steps into our apartment building, where the elevator is (thankfully) working, as we live on the 5th floor (it was cheap, okay?). Once home, I help him onto the sofa and turn the TV to the food channel - reruns of the Great British Bake Off. Jack and Race are both working today, I've got to do home visits, Albert's away on a course, so I'm calling the much more responsible version of Jack.

"Hi Davey. I'm sure Jack's told you about Spot."  
"Yes, he has. How's he doing?"  
"He's being stubborn, so no change. We's all workin' or away today, 'cept Spot, but I don't want him on his own, especially with him being able to get out of the chair."  
"What your awkward self is trying to say is 'Davey, please can you come and babysit my stubborn boyfriend, so he can't injure himself further?' and the answer is yes, give me 15 minutes."

***15 minutes later***  
"I've got cookies, sweatpants, and a shower stool because I know you'll try to be independent as soon as you're allowed." Davey's here, thank goodness! "Hi Davey, it's nice to see you too."  
"Spot, what did I say about being nice?" I thank Davey as I dash out the door to work.

POV Davey "You don't gotta worry about me, Daves. I'm fine!"  
"No, you're not. You'd be at uni if you were fine. I spoke to your professors, they've all said you can take the rest of the week - that's 2 days Spot, don't argue!"

"I'd say I hate you, but you brought cookies." Yeah, Spot, that was kind of the plan. "You want to get the hospital smell off?" "Yeah, but I ain't allowed to get my cast wet." Spot sighs before continuing "An' it's a bit of a struggle getting in an' out of the chair"

"It'll have to be a sponge bath. You can do as much as you want to, anything you need help with, I'll do." Spot, that glare isn't that scary, you know? Especially with your cheeks full of cookie. " _Ask_ for help, nitwit! I know you can't reach your ankles and feet comfortably." Spot stares at me, then hands over the sponge, admitting he 'might maybe need a tiny weensy bit of help with those areas and possibly upper back as well'. "All done, you want to put the sweats on? Should fit you, Crutchie helped me with the sizing" Spot wriggles his good left leg into the sweatpants with relative ease. He attempts the right leg independently but with his leg encased in plaster up to mid-thigh, it's a challenge, to say the least. I step in and help him get it over the cast, despite the Look I'm getting (Number 347 - I'm Very Annoyed, and Probably In More Pain Than I Care To Admit)


	4. Good news

"Morning, Spot, fracture clinic at 10." Elmer tried to get his sleepy boyfriend up.

"Mmph" The boyfriend in question rolled over, burying his face in pillows.

"Race says he'll lift you out of bed if you don't do it yourself!" Albert called from the kitchen, Spot finally sitting up and reaching for the hospital-issue wheelchair. Two weeks ago, he and Race had been in a crash with a drunk driver. Race was fine, if a little shaken, but he had sustained a fib & tib break where his fibula had needed a plate and screws to help it heal. "Whassa time?"

"Half nine, and Medda's waiting outside for you."

"Van?"

"Yes, with her van." Spot pushes himself into the kitchen, where Albert and Race are waiting with some pancakes for on the road, a card for Medda (who has been an absolute saint these last weeks, making sure Spot actually takes his meds on time and obeys the rest of the doctor's orders!) and a kiss goodbye for Spot. "Thanks guys, ya didn't have ta make breakfast" Spot tries to hide how much this simple gesture means to him, but the blush painting his cheeks betrays his emotions.

Medda gives Spot the aux cord to try to help him feel more comfortable in the van: he'd utterly refused to even sit in a non-moving car for the first week after he was injured. This is progress, but there's no need to make it awkward for the poor boy. Her son. She'll never get tired of those words. After far too many sweary songs for Medda's liking, they arrive at the clinic's overpriced car park and Spot rolls down Medda's ramp, heading towards the outpatient entrance.

In the clinic, he has some more X-rays to check the bones' progress. Mr Fatica, who performed the operation, says he's healing quite well and that he'd like the long cast removed so he can examine the fracture and operation site. "While it's off, can you wash my leg?" Spot asks the specialist cast-remover person (he can't be bothered to learn everyone's names at this point).

"Sure, but you have to keep still while I do it." The special saw and vacuum is started and in less than a minute, he can see his leg for the first time since just after the accident. It's pale, and a lot thinner than he remembered it being. The nurse starts cleaning Spot's leg, going as gently as she can, but he still hisses around the fracture site. "Sorry, it'll be over soon." True to her word, his leg is cleaned and dried rather quicker than he or his boyfriends would have managed. "Same colour again for the cast?" the technician confirms before applying the new cast, which stops just short of the knee. "You're free to head to the physiotherapy waiting room now."

***Back at home***

"Hey, Sean! How was it?" 

"Hey Charlie! Long morning, but got a short cast an' I'm glad to see ya!"

"You can move your knee now, they say anything about healing?"

"Not much, gotta do physio for the knee, got at least another month in the chair, then we might be able to try crutches and a boot."

"That's great, bro!"


	5. Incident

The end of Spring break sees Spot back at university, staring at the Out Of Order sign on the elevator door. He had 5 minutes to get to class and sure, maybe he shouldn't have stopped to get a coffee, but 9am is not a reasonable time to have lectures. 5 minutes, 30 steps. He could do this. Pulling himself out of the chair, he sits on the bottom step and shuffles up to the next one, avoiding weight through his injured leg. Repeat. He gets about 5 steps up before he realises that method will be too slow. He grabs the stair rail and hops up three, deciding to use the small amount of foot that pokes out the bottom of the cast to balance. By the time he's on step number 22, his leg feels like it's on fire. His professor's voice breaks him out of his thoughts. "You need any help? I heard the elevator was down." Spot shakes his head. He can do this, hopping another couple of steps. Thousands of tiny fire ants are eating his leg, or so it seems to him. He stumbles up the last few stairs, falling onto the landing, too exhausted to move. "-ot? Sean?" Spot blinks as someone pats his face. "You hit your head pretty bad" Spot shuts his eyes again."Stay with me, we're gonna get ya to hospital, okay?" That voice seems familiar, in a vague, maybe-I-was-once-in-the-same-place-as-it way. Spot feels something being slid behind him and straps being fastened across him. Someone bumps his foot, sending a lightning jolt up his leg. "¡Carajo! That hurts!" he yells. Bright kaleidoscopic patterns dance across his vision and he barely registers when a mask is placed over his mouth and nose. He comes to in the ambulance. "Heya, Dalmation, you put weight through your broken leg and then passed out from the pain. You've got a mask on to deliver pain medication and we're on our way to the hospital." Wait, Dalmation? Only two people called him that. "Blink? Mush? How'd you get here?"

"I'm the paramedic, Spot. I'm treating you. Blink's my husband, and I wish we'd reunited in better circumstances."

"Hey Mushy Peas, what are you up to?"

"The medicine's kicked in! Trying to stop you injuring yourself more, and keeping you out of trouble. You'll probably feel tired soon, but I need you to stay awake. Is there someone I can call to meet you at the hospital?"

"Elmo"

"Sorry, can't call a fictional character. Anyone I can call?"

"Elmo, the Racetrack, Albert Square" Spot gets more distressed as Mush can't understand him. He just wants his boyfriends and that's what he saved them as! "Phone, passcode 2309" Finally, Mush thinks, something he can work with. He finds 'the Racetrack (ICE, boyfriend)' in the contact list and calls him. "Hello, is this the Racetrack?"

"Yep, indeed it is! What do you want?"

"You're listed as an emergency contact for Sean Conlon-Larkin. He's had an accident and is on his way to the hospital. Can you come and meet him there?"

"Sure, be 10 minutes." How the heck is this man so calm?

"Is there anyone else I should call?"

"Yep, Elmer and Albert, they'll be listed under Elmo and Albert Square." So Spot wasn't just high on the meds, good to know.

He checks in with both of them and they agree to meet Spot at the hospital. "I don' feel too good." Mush whips round and hands Spot a kidney bowl just before he vomits. "Probable concussion in addition to exacerbation of fracture" he notifies the hospital via radio. They're still a few minutes off, but Spot seems a little less in pain, and that's a relief. Mush would go to war for Spot, he fought for Spot and Crutchie to stay together when their mom was killed. He wished he'd gotten to know both twins better before they had to leave but some things aren't to be, and when you're a military kid, you learn to adjust all the time.

"SPOT! What happened? Is he gonna be okay?" One of the 3 ICE contacts runs towards the ambulance bay as Mush is unloading Spot onto the waiting gurney. Mush answers the questions as best he can (he'd had a fall, they suspected he'd concussed himself, he should be okay in a few days to a week) while pushing Spot to the ER where a battery of tests are done on Spot. Albert arrives while Spot's being assessed and Race a few minutes after the test results are back. "Spot has sustained a moderate concussion, and exacerbation of the fracture in his tibia. We'd like to keep him inpatient for monitoring"

Spot doesn't understand a solid 70% of anything happening at the moment. What he does understand is that he's not allowed any food and he doesn't like hospital sheets. There's something else, something important but he's not sure what. He can hear snatches of a conversation at the front desk. "Here for" "Yes, I'm his mom" "Yes, legally. I don't see why that matters." Then footsteps, and a slightly crushing hug that smells of lavender and bread.


	6. Medda

Medda finally pulls away as Spot tries to push her off him. "Medda, Spot's got a concussion. I don't think he recognises you at the moment" Race, for once, does something sensible. Spot looks more relaxed now that he's not being crushed by his concerned mother. "My head feels fuzzy, like mice" Spot announces. "Do I have mice in my brain?"

"No, Spotty, you've got a concussion"

"Con cushion? With cushion? You ain't making sense Albie."

"You fell, and you hit your head, and your brain got a bit shaken up. Do you remember that?" The doctor interjects.

"Sorta. My leg hurteded like ants, and then Mushy Peas and Elmo and where's my leg?"

Albert moves Spot's hand to feel his leg suspended above his bed. The doctor adds "Your leg's going to feel funny for a few days, Spot, you scraped the partly healed bones." Turning to Spot's boyfriends, he asks them to come outside for a few minutes.

***Outside the hospital (Race, Albert, Elmer, the doctor)***

"The soft tissue scans came back. It's not good news. Spot's done quite a bit of damage to his already-atrophied muscles that surround his tib and fib" The doctor's words are choppy, he abhors having to tell families bad news.

Race bites his lip nervously "What's the prognosis? How much of his mobility will he regain?"

"On record, I'm supposed to say that I don't know and spiel about each patient being different. We'll see if we can help him with some more surgeries, but it'll be a long road. Off record, I would say that he'll keep around 50%, more or less."

***Inside the ward (Spot, Medda)***

"Sorry darling, I should have thought about hugging you before I did."

"It's ok, why do you keep calling me darling? I'm a cyborg and a gremlin and a Dalmation but I's nobody's darling!"

Medda's face crinkles as she tries to stop tears falling. Spot's her darling and seeing him confined to a hospital bed with limited awareness of what's going on is the last straw. "I'm your momma, your legal momma. Do you remember your red suit? When we went to the big courthouse and you wanted everything to be red, even your soda?"

Spot's face scrunches, he vaguely remembers "With Crutchie?"

"Yes, darling, with Crutchie. He's your twin."

"I do know that! Is he gonna visit?"

"Soon, he's just waiting for the elevator to be fixed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The con cushion part was because I couldn't resist Spot's bilingual brain getting mixed between his languages. In this fic, the bilingual or multilingual characters are:  
> Albert, Spot & Crutchie: Spanish/English  
> Elmer: Polish, German, Yiddish, Hebrew and English (He's got a natural aptitude)  
> Race: Italian/English  
> Medda: Swedish/English  
> As you can imagine, the Larkin household is noisy!


	7. Home

Spot is discharged a month later, having had a surgery on his muscles to try to strengthen them (his bones, however, are almost fully healed and he's only got a boot with crutches now). Albert suggests going out for dinner "to celebrate how far you've come". Spot agrees, knowing that his boyfriends need some time to destress. "Surprise me, I's doing okay, but need to sit soon." Spot's beginning to open up a little more about his needs, having been told that the doctors expect him to lose about half of the function in his leg. "Alright, hon, shall we get an Uber or a bus?" Elmer offers Spot the illusion of choice; as much as therapy has been helping Spot, he still hates getting in cars that aren't Medda's van and even then, that's still a struggle. "Bus." Race is unusually quiet, thinking about helping Spot with his mobility issues.

At the restaurant, a bubbly waitress - Sarah, according to her nametag - greets them, and they order their food. Albert gets hot wings and a medium fries, Race a chocolate milkshake and fries (he did eat a whole packet of M&M's on the way) and Elmer a veggie wrap. Spot dithers over the menu for a while, finally settling on a portobello mushroom burger. As Sarah retreats, the debate starts. "Did you see how much Sarah looked like Davey?" Albert, the gossipmonger.

"Yeah, coincidence?" Spot, playing along to take his mind off the pain.

"Probably, but what if it ain't?" Race, tapping away at his phone underneath the table.

"Oooh oooh oooh! What if theys sep'rated at birth?" Albert can't resist adding.

"Not likely, dumbass!" Spot snaps, immediately regretting it.

"Time for your naproxen when the food comes out. Youse grumpy when youse in pain." Elmer interjects. Sarah's return prevents any further arguments as Spot can take the pain down to manageable levels. As Spot finishes his burger the fastest out of everyone, he leans his head back against the chair, letting the sweet rumble of his boyfriends' voices wash over him. Sarah comes over to check on them. "Is everything okay?" Catching a glimpse of Spot sleeping, she adds "Has he just done his finals? My brother was like that after his."

"No, he's just had a rough patch, could we have the check?"

"Of course, sorry for the intrusion."

"Don't be, you wouldn't know, and he is in college, so easy mistake!" Once the check comes, Race's strong arms pick Spot up and carry him into the Uber that Elmer called.


	8. Progress

1 month after discharge

"You're healing well, we'll start hydrotherapy to build up more muscle and loosen your leg up. Keep going with your physio, I can see the improvement."

"Thanks, Dr Mitchell. See you soon!"

2 months after discharge

"What's that?"

"It's a soft brace. I want to test you in it, see if we can give you a little more movement, at least at home." After watching Spot at the parallel bars, Dr Mitchell makes a note of something on one of the ever-present novelty notepads. "I'm happy to let you go with the soft brace. Use the hard brace for long distance and bad days."

"I do not have bad days!" Dr Mitchell sighs - as much as she liked Spot's work ethic, his determination and stubbornness could make him rather difficult sometimes. "I don't think there's anything else to review for now, see you in a month."

3 months

"Hello? Is this Spot Conlon?"

"No, it's Albert, one of his boyfriends. Can I take a message?"

"Is Spot at home?"

"Yeah, you want me to pass you over?"

"If you don't mind."

"Passing you over now"

"Thanks. Hi, Spot?"

"Yeah. Dr Mitchell, ain't it?"

"Yes. I'm calling to remind you that your appointment with me started half an hour ago."

"Well, that's great, but I can't freakin' get out of bed right now, so I don't think I's gonna make it!"

"I can hear your frustration. Which brace are you wearing at the moment?"

"Soft. I was wearing it at our apartment karaoke night, and when I woke up, I was in a lot of pain and the hard brace is out of reach."

"Try and get someone to put the hard brace on, okay? Come and see me next week at the same time"

3 months and a week

"I know you don't have bad days, but why was your leg so painful? You haven't had that much pain in a while, even after you came off the naproxen."

"Apartment karaoke, like I said. We was singing to Broadway, and how can you not dance to those tunes? It wasn't hurtin' too bad at the time, not much more than normal anyways. Then I wakes up, and it hurts like hell!"

"Okay, we're gonna take a step back, you're gonna have more hydro and less physio. Wear the hard brace for strenuous activity, dance included. We'll move on when your leg's ready and not before."

5 months

"Hop up on the bed and I'll check your leg without the brace on. You've done so much more in these 5 months than I'd have thought, even with the setback." Feeling Spot's leg, Dr Mitchell suggests "How about we try a single crutch? Two weeks of that, then come see me and we'll review."

5 months and 2 weeks

"Keep going with the single crutch and bracing as you've been doing. We'll swap back to 50-50 physio and hydro. See me in two months"

7 months

"I think you can swap to the soft brace almost permanently, Spot. Use the hard brace for long distance, still, and don't get rid of your crutch just yet."

"Thank you, Doctor Mitchell!"

***Home***

"GUYS GUYS GUYS!"

"SPOT SPOT SPOT!" All his boyfriends chanted in unison.

"GUESS WHAT?"

"What?" "Spill the tea!" "Youse real smiley"

"I don't gotta use the hard brace no more!" Spot quickly found himself smooshed into a cuddle pile, his boyfriends squishing him in a jubilant celebration. It took a long time to get Spot to this stage, but it was worth it. "Can we call Crutchie? And do a movie night?"

"MOVIEEEEEEES! YES PLEASE!" Elmer bounced happily at that suggestion, Race being his usual loud self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I named the physiotherapist character after a family friend physio who's absolutely lovely, in both roles.


	9. Movie night

Ding-dong!

Albert's feet slide on the freshly polished floors as he runs to open the apartment door. "Heya, Jack!"

"Hi Albert! I'll pop these on the side. Where's Spot?" Jack rambles, holding up a tupperware full of muffins.

"On the sofa, getting ready to pretend to hate whatever we pick out!" Albert laughs.

"Davey's comin', he just got caught on the subway. He'll be here in half an hour or so." Jack adds as the pair head to the sofa. "Hi Spot, how're you?"

"Doing good, I don't gotta use the hard brace no more!"

"I thought youse were an English major, why's your grammar terrible? Congratulations though!"

"You can take a horse to water..."

Ding-dong!

Elmer skittered in his fluffy socks to the door. "Hi Jojo, Romeo, Specs! We got popcorn, and muffins, courtesy of Jack!"

"Hi" "Hey" "FOOOOOOD!"

"Sorry about Ro, he's a hungry college kid." Specs nodded in agreement with Jojo.

"We got one of our own, don't worry!"

"Where is he?"

"Sofa, or maybe the kitchen"

There continued to be a steady stream of guests - Sarah brought Les, Davey arrived looking frazzled, Finch just behind him, carrying a tray of brownies, Crutchie apologising for his Uber not being accessible and having to call a different one - who sprawled out on the sofas and floor in some form of organised chaos with blankets everywhere. Finally, Race put on the film, the opening credits of Jurassic Park rolling across the TV.

***

As the first film comes to an end, Race looks from the sleeping form of Davey to Les, who sits up just a little more, hope spreading across the 15-year old's face. "Thought so, we's watching John Wick now. Spot, you okay?"

"Yeah, I's fine"

"I call bull, Spot, go take some frickin' painkiller!" Crutchie, his twin, calls him out on his 'nothing is wrong' facade.

"Ugh, why do you gotta be so perceptive?" Spot grumbles, sliding his arm into the plastic cuff of his crutch all the same. Elmer watches Spot leaving the room. "Albert, Race. Has Spot's limp gotten worse again?"

"Not sure, I'll have to watch him later. What do you think, Race?"

"Could just be from the pain, Al."

"Jack, theshe browniesh are proper delish"

"Thanks, Spot, you might need to finish your mouthful before trying to speak again though." With Spot situated back on the sofa, Race unpauses the movie. An hour and forty-four minutes later, Les has fallen asleep in the recliner, Jack and Race are having a popcorn catching competition, Crutchie is stretching his leg out, Finch is nestled next to him, only half awake. "Spo-o-ot, can you grab me a brownie?"

"Ok, Albert, seeing as Elmer's sat on your lap." Albert watches Spot as he exits. "Yeah, it's a little worse than it has been. We gotta get him to make another appointment with his physio, just to check it out."

"Mhm, back to this totally-not-illegal bootleg of Hamilton OBC."

"You did _not_ just start a Hamilton boot without me, did you?" For this, Spot receives two guilty looks and a cheer as Race catches a piece of popcorn.


	10. Appointment

"Dr Mitchell, my boyfriends made me make this appointment. They think my limp's getting worse."

"Does it hurt more when you're walking?"

"A little."

"Go over to the parallel bars and show me your walking." Spot listens and obeys Dr M.

"What's sore? Hop up on the bed and show me." Something in the physio's tone tells Spot that she has a fair idea of what the issue is. "Here, it feels like there's a pushing sensation just below my knee." Spot points at the tender area.

"Okay, you remember that we put a plate and screws in to hold your bones together?"

"Yeah"

"The plate is rubbing and irritating your gastrocnemius muscle, making it harder to walk. You're gonna hate me, but you're gonna need another op."

"How long will I be out of school for?"

"Probably a week, but you'll only be in hospital for a day or two."

***

"Why are you so bloody good at knowing when something's off?"

"I'm a firefighter, and also, I've known you since you were born. What's up Spot?"

"The plate's irritating my gastro-something-us muscle, so now I gotta have another surgery. Albano and Fatica are gonna do it, but still!"

"That sucks, have you got a date for it?"

"Yeah, November 16th. Not what I wanted for my birthday."

"We'll make it special all the same. You want me to tell El and Al when they get back from work?"

"Please"

***

"Al, El, I know youse want to rest but Spot asked me to tell you about his appointment."

"How was it, Race?"

"The plate is irritating his gastrocnemius muscle and he's got to have another surgery to take it out. It's on his birthday as well"

"Poor him!" "That really friggin' sucks"


	11. Operation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> November 16

**Midnight**

"No food or drink now Spot. How are you feeling?"

"Pain, frustrated, hungry, did I mention pain, tired."

"How much pain, should I take you to the hospital a little early?"

"About a 4 and three quarters. Don't bother the hospital in the middle of the night, Race."

"Turn your clock off! What's this?" Elmer walks into the room, blearily rubbing his eyes.

"Spot's surgery's tomorrow, well, technically today, and I was checking on him."

"Well, I'm taking him, you should get going, youse got a shift today."

"A'ight, see you later Spot."

****4am****

"Mornin', Al, sleepyhead."

"Mornin', lemme get some coffee. How long y'all been up for?"

"Several hours, Race woke for his shift, forgot to turn his bloomin' alarm clock off, woke me up, Spot was already awake."

"Aaah. That's better."

"I swear you're addicted to coffee."

"No, Spot, I just don't function at 4am."

*****7am*****

"Spot, you know the drill by now, get checked in, you're in bed number 4. You're scheduled to go to theatre at 9, but as usual, it might vary."

"Mhm, El, you do the writing, youse more legible than me."

*****10am*****

"Okay Spot, count backwards from 100"

"100, 99, 98, nine-ty-ty-sev"

"He's asleep now, Elmer. If you want to run errands or anything, we expect him to be in surgery for a couple of hours at least."

"Okay."

*****1pm*****

"Hello? Elmer? This is Dr Albano"

"How's Spot?"

"Asleep, but out of surgery. He'll be coming round in half an hour to an hour."

"Ok, I'm on my way."

***2pm***

"Good mornin' Elmmmmo."

"It's afternoon, Spot, two o'clock. You've just come round from an operation."

"I feel tired."

"Sleep, sweetie." After that instruction, Spot closes his eyes and a few minutes later, a light snore exits the bed.

"Hi Elmer, the surgery seems to have been successful. Spot may have higher pain levels for the next few days, but he should be able to go home this evening."


	12. Post-op birthday

"We're taking you back to the ward now, Spot." Dr Albano tells him. "Are you hungry or thirsty?"

"Thirsty, my throat's sore."

"We gave you some supplementary oxygen during the surgery. Don't worry Elmer, that's routine, anaesthesia can mean people don't breathe quite so well as when they're awake."

"Focus on the patient, Aaron." Dr Fatica reprimands.

"Sorry, Dr F. I'll get you a cup of water Spot."

*On the ward*

"Surprise!" Balloons were tied to Spot's bed, a banner reading "HAPPY 22ND" above it.

"You, you didn't, no, why?"

"Because we love you, silly!" Spot throws his arms up to hug his boyfriends in turn.

"How are you anyway Spot?" Race yawns. Albert gives Race a look to say 'Why did you work a 12 hour shift then come straight here with no sleep?'

"I'm okay, hungry though." As Spot says this, he hears a quiet chorus of Happy Birthday starting up - the nurses and doctors conducting the other people on the ward as they bring a piece of toast with an electric tea light toppping it. "We wanted a real cake and candles but we thought it better not to light the hospital on fire." Albert explains. Spot smiles, thinking how his birthdays with his boyfriends had always been the best. "You guys are awesome!" Spot wriggles to sit up, knocking his bandaged leg on the safety rail. "Fuck!" he swears as a stabbing pain shoots through his leg.

"Woah, Spot, I'm just going to put some more painkiller through your cannula, okay?"

"Okay. That's cold, eurgh!"

"That's just the medicine going in. I've got a present for you, in the form of some good news." Spot looks inquisitively at Dr Albano. "You can go home tonight, if you use a pair of crutches. Don't drive for 24 hours, change your bandages everyday, keep your weight off that leg for two weeks then we'll see about changing the weight bearing status, alright?"

"Yeah." Spot curls up, feigning sleep. His boyfriends exchange a look at Spot becoming monosyllabic. Something must have set him off. Elmer had a lightbulb moment "Birthdays are tough for Spot, hospitals are tough, we know he never liked cars even before the accident. His parents?"

"Dead and dead-to-him, he considers Medda his mother. Crutchie probably knows. Speak of the devil!"

"My ears were burning. Anyway, how's my little brother?"

"2 minutes' difference!" A small gremlin voice pipes up.

"Whatever, kid. Answer my question."

"Frustrated, theys making me take a week out of school. Happy Birthday"

"To you too! Get some rest, I need to talk to your boyfriends" Spot leans his head against the thin pillows, falling asleep almost immediately. "Right, now he's asleep, what did you want to know?"

"Why Spot struggles with birthdays and cars. Hospitals we can understand."

"Cars before the accident was because our bio-mom drove too fast and often crashed. After the accident, Spot's fears were confirmed, essentially. Birthdays is trickier: I don't know how much he's comfortable telling you. I can say it's mostly a him thing, I like birthdays unless there's alcohol."

"How can we help him?"

"You already are helping. He never used to want to celebrate. From around 8 onwards, he stopped even saying he had a birthday. He only restarted about 20. That was when he started dating all of you."


	13. Recovery and news

"Spot, Jack wants to know if he and Davey can pop round while I'm working?"

"Yeah, course he can!"

*Half an hour later*

"Why were you in hospital yesterday? I like what your boyfriends did to the place though." Jack laughs

"I had another surgery to remove the hardware 'cause it was making it harder to walk. That was yesterday."

"How are you?" Davey's face crinkled with worry.

"Fine, Davey. It just hurts a little. Jaack, can you grab an icepack from the freezer?" As Jack disappears, Spot continues. "No, it hurts a lot honestly, the worst bit being how much school I've missed. And losing some of my progress."

"That sounds hard. The elevator's out again, I've got notes from every class you'll have gone to for English. Unless they changed the syllabus. I can loan them to you."

"You're such a dork, thank you! Jack, your boyfriend's a life-saver"

"I thought Race saved lives!" Jack calls back. "Don't steal mine, you've got three of your own!"

"I won't, now could you hurry up with the icepack?"

"Be nice, Spot. I know you're in pain, but taking it out on others isn't going to help."

"Here you go, Spot." Spot snatches the icepack from Jack, wrapping it around his calf. "You got any care instructions you need our help with?"

"Mm."

"What is it then? Jack and I aren't mindreaders"

"Changing the bandage, I can't reach it very easily." To Jack's credit, he just starts gently unwrapping the bandage from Spot's leg without any comment. "Your surgeon did a great job on the stitches, really neat."

"I'm glad, how's my leg feel?"

"Lighter, you had the metal removed. Muscle wise, better than the last time I helped ya."

"Good. How's the wedding planning going?"

"We've got a venue and a date!"

"Where and when? That's so exciting!"

"Papermill Playhouse, we checked the accessibility so our best men would be able to make it, no matter what kind of a day they're having! Oh, and March 15th."

"Crutchie's Jack's best man, obviously, I'd expect nothing less. Who's yours, Davey?"

"Spot, you're really bright, but god, you can be so stupid! You are my best man, if you want to take it?"

"Yes, I want to!"


	14. Christmas

"Wake up sleepyheads! It's time to make Christmas dinner!"

"5 more minutes, please?"

"Nope, out of bed now, Albert!"

"Ugh, Elmer, get up too! Is Spot up?"

"Yeah, now go put your Christmas aprons on, both of you!"

*In the kitchen*

"Elmer, chop the vegetables. Albert, start on the nut roast. I'll stuff the chicken. Spot, keep stirring the gravy."

"How many people are coming, Race? This gravy could serve hundreds!"

"Jack, Crutchie, us, of course, Finch, Les is going to Sally's this year, Davey, his sister her girlfriend, so ten people in all. You remember Sarah?"

"Sarah from the restaurant that one time when we was throwing conspiracy theories around?"

"Yeah" Race dips a spoon into the pan of gravy. "Yum! Take that off to cool, put the potato water on. We'll parboil them before roasting them."

*2 hours later*

"Anyone seen Spot? He was here about 5 minutes ago and now he ain't!"

"It was more than that, and he said he was going to have a lie-down before the actual dinner. I think he's just tired though, college has been rough on him lately."

"Ta, Albert. Can you make the mince pies? Your hands are better for pastry than mine, although Nonna's recipe é meglio than your attempts last year che hai bruciato"

"Race, you do realise you're swapping languages, and you're the only one that speaks Italian?" Elmer interjects.

"Oops. I said my Nonna's recipe was better than Albie's burnt attempts last year."

"True, that's why the cooking's your responsibility, Race." A quiet moving of springs in one of the bedrooms alerted Elmer to Spot waking up. "I'll take him a coffee."

*In Spot's bedroom*

"Hey sleepyhead, I brought you a coffee."

"Thanks. How long was I asleep for?"

"Couple of hours, guests'll be here in 20 minutes. Finch is already here, he wanted to catch up with Albert before everyone arrived."

"Elmer, who's Sarah's girlfriend?"

"I don't know, but Sarah says you've met before."

"Oh."

*20 minutes later*

"Nurse Plumber?!"

"Call me Katherine, we aren't at the hospital anymore."

"Ok, you've met my boyfriends, yes plural, Albert, Elmer, and Race. This is Finch, he's Albert's friend from primary who lives out-of-state. Jack and Davey should be here soon, and my twin Crutchie."

"I take it that's a nickname?"

"Yeah, an' it's kinda like a badge of honour to him. He's a baker, and he's doing the cake for Jack and Dave's wedding."

"Let them in Spot, youse rambling!" Elmer calls from the living room. Elmer apologises for Spot as Sarah and Katherine get settled. Davey and Jack arrive a couple of minutes later, bringing Crutchie with them and completing the gathering. "Hey Nurse Plumber! I'm Spot's twin, and the elder by about 2 minutes!"

"Only just!" Spot gently elbows Crutchie.

"I hear you're going to be my brother-in-law, with Spot and Jack."

"Yes I am, so you're Katherine. Do you want me to explain why we's got different surnames and don't look alike?"

"Now that you mention it, yes, but only if you're comfortable with it."

"Well, Jack's our adoptive brother legally. Spot and I was adopted when we was in sophomore year of high school, so about 15. Spot and I have different surnames because our biomom remarried and Spot didn't like her new partner so he kept our biodad's name, then hyphenated it. We're both Larkin though, that's our mom's name."

"What I'm getting is that you and Spot are blood relatives, Jack's your brother, and you have an interesting past you don't want to share. Is that right?"

"Yeah, I ain't gonna talk about it without Spot knowing." Katherine nods, accepting this in stride. She fit oddly well into this ragtag chaos that was Christmas dinner - sharing jokes, laughing at the goodnatured banter, and generally feeling like she was among her people. Towards the end of the Christmas dinner, Spot started fidgeting, rubbing his leg under the table to alleviate the dull, throbbing pain he could feel building up in it. "When you're not in the hospital, what do you do Spot?"

"I'm an English major with Spanish minor at college. I graduate this year if all goes well."

"Wow! Are you alright, you're wriggling quite a bit?"

"I's fine. I'm naturally fidgety."

"Ok, I won't push. Ooh, those look amazing, Albert!"

"Race did the baking, and it's Race's Nonna's recipe. I just made the pastry."

"Race, your Nonna's mince pies made by Albert smell delicious!"

"Thank you, Katherine!" Race taps Spot on the shoulder to get his attention and beckons him away into their shared room. "I know youse been having a bad day, I saw you fidgeting. How can you help yourself?"

"I can't let anyone know! I took some ibuprofen earlier, it helped a little." 

"Good, an' you can let people know. Now are you going to switch to the hard brace, or a pair of crutches?"

"Pair of crutches. I'd choose neither but that ain't an option"

"Youse right, now get out there and unwrap your presents!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your hands are better for pastry than mine, although Nonna's recipe é meglio than your attempts last year che hai bruciato" (Translation: is better, that you burned)


	15. Wedding

POV Jack

"Is everything ready? The decorations, my tie, the food?"

"Yes Jack, everything's ready. Spot and I've been here several times over the last week, setting it up. Take a breath and go rock it."

POV Davey

"Spot, is Jack fretting too much, not enough, or just the right amount?"

"I ain't been married so I don't know, but he seemed okay when I saw him last. He was only fretting a little."

"Okay. We're ready?"

"You are, I don't know about Jack."

"Is your leg okay?"

"Yeah, now go and become my awesome brother-in-law"

*

"Do you, David Simon Jacobs, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"And do you, Jack Kelly-Larkin, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Then I pronounce you husband and husband. You may both kiss the groom." Spot wasn't ashamed to admit he cried a little bit at the carefully thought through civil ceremony where both the grooms promised to love each other through whatever life threw at them, to care and respect for each other and to protect one another.

*The reception*

Everyone was getting a little tipsy - even Spot and Crutchie, who normally avoided alcohol like the plague. Someone had decided to hire a karaoke machine and Race had been belting musical theatre for the last fifteen minutes, to no complaint as he was surprisingly good. "SANTA FEEEEEEEEEE!" He finished with a flourish. "Best men's speeches! Come on Spot, you did write yours, didn't you?" Race drags Spot towards the microphone.

"Um, hi, y'all know me. Davey was the only one who wasn't scared by my prickly younger self. He sat near me everyday, reading his book - dork - and slowly got me to open up, little by little. Sometimes it was just a quick hello, other times entire debates about the merits of turning Les Mis into a musical. Serious stuff, right?" Here a bunch of people laughed. "Without him, I don't know where my life would have gone. He was one of the first people I told about being gay, and poly. He's been my friend through everything since he's known me, and I hope he'll be as good a partner to my brother as he has been a friend to me."

Crutchie claps his brother on the back and steps up to the microphone. "Jack took me under his wing when Spot and I first met him. Since then, our relationship has grown almost as close as Spot and I are, although we have yet to develop telepathy skills. I was delighted when he asked me not only to be his best man but also to make the cake, which I think we should eat now!"


	16. Graduation

"Guys, I'm graduating! With some fancy latin honors too!"

"Oh wow, Spot!" "Well done kid, I'm sure Race'll want to hear about it when he gets home."

*

"Spot, what's this I hear about Latin?" Race grins.

"I'M GRADUATING WITH HONORS!"

"Well done you!"

***Graduation Day***

"Sean Conlon, please come up to the stage to collect your diploma _magna cum laude_."

"Go on, Spot, that's you!" Race cheered his boyfriend on as he walked to the stage, choosing not to use his crutch at all.

"This young man has come so far over his three years with us. He has shown dedication, determination and a fierce inner strength, which has been both a blessing and a curse. Spot, are you happy for me to tell your story?" Spot nods. "Midway through last academic year, Spot broke his leg in an accident, and sustained some muscle damage while he was still healing. Doctors said this young man would lose about 50% of his muscle function, and while his recovery hasn't always been plain sailing, he has regained 70% of his functional ability, through hard work and the fierce inner strength I mentioned earlier. Congratulations on both your diploma and recovery."

As Spot returns to his seat, a trio of shocked faces - his boyfriends' - greet him. "70%? That's great, Spotty!" "No wonder you ain't been using your crutch so often!" Albert doesn't say anything, shocked.


	17. Graduation (Part 2)

"Hey Spot! We're going to the Mayor's Daughter for a celebratory drink, you coming?"

"Sure thing, Blink! Albert, Elmer, Race, you go on ahead of me, I'll be home late." Dropping his voice to a whisper, he adds "They still don't realise I almost always get soda to look like a drink. They think I hold my alcohol really well!"

"Okay, you have fun!"

*At the Mayor's Daughter*

"Honors graduates on the tables, give us your best moves!" Spot, who might have had a couple of glasses of cava in between his lemonades, lets go of his inhibitions and starts dancing, somehow managing to stay on the table even as Blink and his paramedic husband Mush start a jousting match. An orange tongue of flame licks at the door, unnoticed by the rowdy students.

*At the fire station*

"We've got a pub fire, 14th street. Fault in the kitchen wiring." Jack, the lead crewman for this shift, announces as Race piles into the fire truck. "Which pub, Jack?"

"Mayor's Daughter"

"Shit! Spot's there."

*Back at the pub*

"It's awfully hot in here, ain't it?" Spot looks around, trying to figure out the reason for the sudden increase in heat. "EVERYONE OUT NOW! OUT OUT OUT! FIRE!" The students rush to the window, pushing and shoving each other to climb out. Spot hangs back, not willing to try to shove through the throng. The flames are almost reaching Spot. Breathe, he reminds himself, the others are safe, nearly. A siren cuts through the crackling of the flames.

*Outside the pub*

"Race, you find out if anyone's still inside. I'll go try and put the fire out." Jack instructs as he pulls his breathing equipment on.

*

"Jack, Spot's in there, and he ain't answering his phone. Everyone else is out though."

"Right, you keep hosing the fire, I'll go in and get him out."

*Inside*

The party-room is thick with grey smoke, to the point that Jack can barely see. "Spot?" A faint wheezing breath - "Ja?" - from by the window. "I'm coming. We'll get you out and started on some oxygen, mm? I'm gonna lift you and then we's getting outta here." Jack puts Spot across his shoulders and quickly climbs through the window. "RACE! Oxygen now, then burns kit. He's barely conscious, smoke inhalation, some burns." Race passes Jack the oxygen mask and starts to check Spot's burns. "Jack, ambo backup!" A weak cough escapes Spot and his eyes flicker open. "Good Spot, you're safe. We're giving you some oxygen, and we're gonna take you to hospital soon as the ambulance gets here."


	18. Aftermath

Bright light. A face too close to me. Jack? No, Race. "Heya Spotty, youse proper awake!" He is far too enthusiastic for whatever unearthly time this is. Jack's voice reprimands Race - "Sh, I'll explain to him. Spot, you was on a ventilator for a couple days, but youse off it now. You got second degree burns to your torso and you'd inhaled a lotta smoke. You remember any of that?"

"Fire, Blink, window, is everyone safe?"

"Yes, you made front page news, getting everyone out. Here, I'll read you part of the article. 'Selfless student Spot Conlon saved many people's lives when he realised a local pub was on fire. He is unable to comment as he sustained severe injuries through his heroic act and is currently recovering in hospital.' I refused to tell the journalists your real name, that's an honor theys gotta earn, right?"

"Yup, thank you."

"You're welcome. You're in ICU at the moment, but they said once you'd been weaned off the ventilator for 24 hours, theys gonna move you to the ordinary ward."

*POV Race, at home with Jack staying*

"He's awake, like properly! Having-a-conversation properly! Breathing-on-his-own-without-any-help properly!"

"Woah, Race!" Jack smiles indulgently even as he tries to stop me being this happy.

"It's really good news!" Albert hugs me, then Elmer and Jack pile on, squishing me into a group hug.

"Race, you forgot something...."

"Oh yeah! Theys moving him to a regular ward, soon as he's off the vent for 24 hours!"


	19. Discharge and surprise

After a week on the ward, the nurse doing the regular checks of Spot's burns smiles ear-to-ear. "You can go home today. We just need you to sign the paperwork." Spot scribbles S.Conlon across the page.

"Can I go now?"

"Yes, you can. How are you getting home?"

"Bus, all my boyfriends are working."

"That's good, just don't want you driving for the next 24 hours, because of the pain meds."

"Aight. Thanks for looking after me!" Spot saunters out of the ward, skips out of the door, and settles into a seat on the bus.

*At Spralmer's apartment*

"Hey, Race, Elmer! I just got a call from Kath to say Spot's been discharged. We got 40 minutes, coz the bus driver's Kloppman, so he's in on the surprise. Spot thinks we's all working."

"That's brilliant! I'll get started on cucinando his favorite food, Elmer, you get started on the decorating, Albert, you get Medda and Crutchie and Jack over here. Wait, Albert decorate. Elmer go pick up Spot's family. I trust your driving more than Al's. Mio dio! This is stressful!"

"Race, cálmate. Spot will love this, trust me. The first time I had a bad breakup, he baked me red velvet cake, walked a mile in pouring rain to Target to buy tissues and chocolate, and a pride tee. He's a sappy romantic at heart, he'll love your lasagna, you know he does. Go cook!" I hold back laughter - Race is really concerned about making this perfect, and I'm not going to exacerbate his emotions. Medda knows what we're going to do, and I can't wait to see Spot's face when he realises what's going on.

***

"Hey, we got a bit excited over you coming home, so Medda and Jack and Crutchie are over and Race made a giant lasagna." Elmer explains as Spot looks around, gold and silver paperchains decorating the kitchen-diner. "Hi everyone" Spot greets our guests. "That lasagna looks bloody - sorry Medda - bloomin' awesome, can I tuck in?"

"Go ahead, I gotta know how it tastes!"

"Come on, like you didn't taste the ingredients at least twice before this went in the oven."

"Okay, Spot, you're right, but the oven changes the tastes. Dish up!"

***

A three tiered funfetti cake on legs (actually being carried by Jack, as Race's hands are shaking too much to hold steady) exits the kitchen area and bobs its way to the dining table. Race, Elmer, and Albert kneel down on one knee. Race starts, taking a box out of his pocket. "Sean Patrick Otis Conlon-Larkin, boy do I hope I got your name correct, will you do me the honor of becoming one of my husbands?" Spot stands gobsmacked, astonished, shocked, call it what you will, surprised anyhow. He finally manages to get a tear-choked "yes!" past his lips. Elmer takes out a box and turns to Albert. "Albert DaSilva, I don't know your middle name, but I hope you would do me the honor of joining in matrimony with me as one of my husbands."

"I will. Antonio Racetrack Higgins, I forgot what I had planned to say, but the gist of it was will you be my husband with the others?"

"Yes. Spot, go get your box from the pink socks you pretend to hate but love really. We all saw it when we had to get you some clothes." Spot quickly runs into the bedroom, finds the box and skids out on one knee. Breathlessly, he pants "Elmer Kasprzak, te quiero. For ever and ever. Husbands?"

"Of course. Now let's get drunk!" At Medda's reproving look, Elmer adds "Not with liquor, fame works quicker! Didja see Spot on the front page?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ring that Spot receives: https://www.beaverbrooks.co.uk/0004883/Mens-Ridged-Titanium-Ring/p  
> Albert: https://www.beaverbrooks.co.uk/0010669/9ct-White-Gold-and-Rose-Gold-Mens-Wedding-Ring/p  
> Race: https://www.beaverbrooks.co.uk/0007294/9ct-Gold-Brushed-Mens-Wedding-Ring/p  
> Elmer: https://www.beaverbrooks.co.uk/0004987/9ct-White-Gold-Mens-Wedding-Ring/p  
> Al, Race and El have been planning to propose for a while.


	20. Wedding Planning

My fiancés - oh what a thrill that gives me! - and I sit down at the table. "Cake, venue, outfits, grooms' wedding parties - group of people affiliated with the groom, Racetrack Higgins. That applies to you too, Albert. Spot's not a big partier, and fair enough. Does anybody have any things they'd like to include for our wedding?" Spot speaks quietly, but confidently. "Medda walking me up the aisle. She's looked after me for almost a decade, it feels right."

"Ok. Albert? Race?" The mischievous pair look at each other and start giggling. Honestly, I'm not sure whether to laugh or be scared right now. "PRIDE BOW TIES!" They chorus. Laugh is the better option, then realise that's actually a really good idea. Spot's laughing too, a beautiful deep sound. "That's settled then, but we need to wear more than just ties. Do we want formal or informal clothes?"

Spot votes formal, Race informal, Albert formal, and I'm suggesting a compromise. "How about we go formal for the ceremony, then informal for the reception? That way, we all get to have our choice." Somehow, this isn't met with noises of protest, although Spot does seek me out later to check if he can still wear long pants as he doesn't want to show his zip scar on his leg. "Colour scheme? Spot looks good in paler colours, Race in darker colours, Albie in everything but yellow and I don't pay attention to my clothes, apart from practicality."

"How about different shades of gray? Spot could wear an almost white-gray, Race charcoal, a medium sort of blue gray for you, El, and then I could wear dove gray, tying everything in."

"Sounds good, we can go shopping for them once we've got a venue and a date." Spot agrees with Albert's suggestion. Now our planning list looks like this:

-Venue:

-Date:

-Ceremony: Medda walk Spot up aisle

-Cake: (in pencil) Crutchie?

-Outfits: Grey suits with pride bowties.

-Grooms' parties:

"Spot, do you want to call Medda and ask her about walking you up the aisle? While you're doing that, I'll start looking at venues, Race will start thinking about tea as I'm getting hungry, and Albert will think about who he wants in his party."


	21. Calling Medda

"Hi, Medda, it's Spot."

"Hey darling! How ya doing?"

"The best I's been ever! We's planning our wedding, and I got something to ask you."

"Go ahead..."

"It's a little unconventional, but we've always been a little different."

"Go on, honey, I can't agree if I don't know what it is."

"Wouldyouwalkmedowntheaisle?"

"Can you repeat? Slower this time?"

"Would you walk me down the aisle?"

"Of course! When should I clear my calendar for?"

"Haven't gotten that far yet, still finding a venue. We have got the outfits sorted, we're going for a formal ceremony and then an informal reception."

"Sounds great! I've got some news of my own...you wanna hear it?"

"Of course, Medda! Or should that be Medda-Of-The-Groom?"

Medda laughs, then makes her announcement. "I'm going to foster again!"

"That's brilliant! Do for another kid what you did for me, make them realise the world doesn't have to be a bad place, that they're not at fault for what happened to them, and make them realise that somebody cares for them, even after all the time they've been thrown around the system. I love you, Mum." Spot's voice is choked with tears at this point.

"I love you too, son." An equally tearful voice wobbles down the telephone line. Spot says a quick bye, then hangs up.

*

"Medda says yes, she's also fostering again. I guess that means Jack finally got around to clearing his stuff out of the large bedroom he used to share with me."

"How old were you when you got your own bedroom?" Race asks

"I don't think I've ever not shared. I shared a cot with Charlie until we was 2 and I kept climbing out. Then Charlie and I shared separate beds in the same room until we was put with Medda. Then I shared with Jack because Charlie needed the accessibility. After that, I moved in with you, and share with Race."

"Wow! I had my own room aged 6, even with my ridiculous amount of siblings." Race confesses.

"I think I got mine when I was 10, after my older brother moved out." Albert shrugs.

"I only started sharing when I moved in with you. I's an only child." Elmer admits.

"Everyone's different, now can we get back to planning our _wedding_? Our very proud, gay wedding!"

"Ok, I found a really cool place. It was offering poly weddings long before the Marriage Act came into force, and just look at the beautiful gardens! And it's by a beach. We could do a barbecue for the reception"

"Where is it?"

"Pennsylvania. It's about 3 hours by car, I looked it up."

"That's do-able, and I think it's a beautiful place."

"Call them an' ask about dates!"

*

"They can do the 17th of April, the 22nd, or the 6th of May."

"May 6th has a nice ring to it." Spot puts in.

"It does. We're getting married on May 6th! See how good that sounds!" Race is getting very excited, his arms waving about everywhere. Albert pointedly moves one of the many vases with congratulatory flowers in away from his flailing arms. "We don't want anyone in the ER tonight. Or any other night for that matter."

*

"Race, they'll make you go without coffee. Trust me, it isn't pleasant." Spot smiles wryly.

"Okay, sorry. I'll try to calm down, but this is our wedding and it's really exciting! I get to marry you and Elly and WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"

"A spider" Spot calmly scoops it up and deposits it outside. "Nothing to worry about. You were saying?"

"I get to marry you and Elly and Al and eat cake and shout gay pride from the rooftop"

"Not a literal rooftop, I hope" Elmer adds drily.

"No, not literal. Spot, am I still being a windmill?"

"Not as much as you were. Well done. Do you want to look at cake designs with me?"

"HELL YES!" Race shoots out of his chair, knocks over a vase, rights it and leaves his boyfriends to clear up the mess.

"At least he didn't break the vase, or himself. Thanks for getting him away from the fragile stuff."

"You're welcome."


	22. Wedding Planning (Pt. 2)

"Ooh, rainbow cake! Let's make this wedding super-gaaaaaaaay!"

"Race, cálmate, please."

"But it's so exciting!"

"I know, but you almost knocked the laptop over."

"Okay" Race jabs a finger at an image of a rainbow cake. "LOOK SPOT! CAN YOUR BROTHER DO THAT?!"

"Probably, you know he's the deity of cake baking and decorating. Perhaps go square though, to represent the four sides of our union?"

"GOOD IDEA! ALBERT! ELMER! CAKE TIME!" Two sets of footsteps patter in, hopeful faces attached.

"He's found a cake idea he likes, we'll call Crutchie and get him to bring some flavor samples over soon." I explain.

"Oh, we thought we were getting cake."

"There's still some in the kitchen - the engagement cake. What do you think? Spot was thinking change the round shape to square, but do you like it?"

"Yes!" "I'd like it more if it was here, so I could eat it!" Everyone laughs with Albert.

*

"Hey! I brought chocolate, coconut and lime, chocolate and stout, orange, and lemon. If you want to try more flavours after that, then we can arrange for you to come to my premises - God I feel fancy saying that, even after a couple of years!"

"Where do we start?"

"I would recommend starting with the lemon, then orange, then coconut and lime, then chocolate, then chocolate and stout. Spot, if you're wondering, it's Guinness, I's just not supposed to say that because 'branding' and sometimes we can't get it." The room falls silent as everyone samples the cakes. The lemon is beautifully tart, the orange just the right amount of citrus without being overpowering, the sharpness of the lime cooled by the coconut, the chocolate rich and gooey without being underbaked and the chocolate&stout just perfect with a gooey centre, the stout cutting through the richness. "Chocolate and stout, we're decided. Although we still want to go sample more, because free cake!"

"That ain't how it works, Racer. You'll get more on your wedding day!" Charlie laughs. "Have you got a design and a date?"

"Yup! May 6th is the date, and we were thinking a square multi-tier rainbow cake. By rainbow, we mean on the outside."

"Should be able to do that, and I can give you a family discount. Spot, how's your job search going?"

"Don't, Charl; everything I like needs more qualifications, and I don't want to do more school. In the meantime, I'm still working the coffee shop job. Theys renovating soon, but I don't know if that means 'closing down' or genuinely renovating."

"That sucks, man."

"Mm."

"Back to the cake, do you want a topper?" Spot slips out of the room, unnoticed in the ensuing excitement.

"We haven't discussed that yet." "I do."

"I do too, so it must be true!"

*In Spot's room*

Laptop open, incognito tab. 'Jobs for English major'. Nothing really interesting. 'Jobs for Spanish minor' Google, I said minor, not major. Although, that might be a moot point as I'm fluent. Still. "Thought you might like a coffee, Spot."

"Thanks, El. How's everything going in there?"

"The guys have decided that your brother's cakes are too good not to have cake pops as a wedding favor, so that'll be a rainbow in coconut and lime. They know you're just taking some time out, and that's fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the cake: https://www.ecosia.org/images?q=rainbow+cake+gay+wedding#id=4916AAFC231D1FE903BD33BB065FF7EB8925423C


	23. Preparations on the day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zip refers to the appearance of Spot's surgical scar.

"Is everything ready, Finch? Thanks for agreeing to be my best man."

"Everything for you is ready, Albert. Medda texted to say she's ready for Spot, when he's ready. Race is still in his travel clothes, but Jack's hurrying him up."

"Have you heard from Spot lately?"

"He's ok, if a little nervous about all the attention. He doesn't want anyone to notice his limp. I only saw it because he pointed it out."

"Nobody notices it till he points it out, not anymore. He's really self conscious about that and his zip."

*Race's dressing room*

"Race, please put on your wedding clothes. Albert's ready and waiting. Medda's ready. At least get your pants on by yourself then I'll help with the rest."

"Fuss fuss fuss!"

"It's _almost_ like there's a **wedding** that's meant to be happening." Jack snarks, fed up of trying to get Race to focus. "Sorry, that was harsh. You took your med earlier?"

"I don't know! Text my fiancés, they know probably."

*Spot's dressing room*

From Cowboy (bro): Race take med this morn? He no focus rn.

To Cowboy (bro): Idk, I was stressing about my own probs. Text Elmer?

"I think I'm ready, Mush. Is my limp noticeable?"

"No, Spot, unless you point it out."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I'll take you down to Medda, then if Race is dressed, we can start. Elmer's been chilling at the top of the aisle for a while now."

"Race hasn't taken his med, according to Jack, so his ADD is making it harder for him to function right now"

*Top of the aisle (Elmer)*

Ping! You have a text message from Jack (Spot brother): Race take his med? He not focus.

Elmer's fingers fly over the on screen keyboard, replying: Race did take med, he just nervous bcos wedding. I'm ready when he is, Spot with Medda now. Albert just entering the hall now.

*Race's dressing room*

"You did, Elmer gave it to you. Now get your shirt on. Then the socks and shoes. I'll do your tie."

"Thanks, Jack. I'm a little jittery"

"You're ready, go to the top of the aisle, Al and El are waiting."

*With Medda, at the entrance to the hall*

"Mum, is my limp noticeable?"

"That's the third time you've asked, and no, it's only visible if you point it out."

Ping!

Cowboy (Bro): We r ready, music going on now.

"They're ready and the entrance music is on."

"Okay, you ready?"

"As much as I'll ever be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suits:  
> Albert: https://peppersformalwear.com.au/wp-content/uploads/2020/01/776114F5-79E2-4D67-8135-8145BE3962A6-scaled.jpg  
> Race: https://handcmediastorage.blob.core.windows.net/productimages/JK/JKPRAE05-F46-127323-800px-1040px.jpg  
> Elmer: https://tse4.mm.bing.net/th?id=OIP.SdNcZs2Kdfj-cVeJbOtTEQHaLH&pid=Api  
> Spot: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/70/b3/eb/70b3eb6722502d884cebe1c0be9d0fa0.jpg


	24. Ceremony

Medda walks Spot down the aisle, arm in arm, a smile radiating from his face. As he reaches us, our guests sit down. "Welcome. In the words of Maya Angelou, love recognizes no barriers. It jumps hurdles, leaps fences, penetrates walls to arrive at its destination full of hope. This is the spirit this union seeks to create, and indeed, has already created. We will now begin with an introduction of the reading by Felix." Medda's newest foster child was a confident public speaker and Spot had wanted to make sure that all his siblings, biological or not, had a special role in his big day.

"Thank you, this reading is because Spot is a sappy romantic at heart, not that he'd ever admit it. Also, because he can't resist a cheesy reference to Elmer's Glue. Spot, please begin."

"Thank you, Felix. I found this poem on the internet and liked it, but can't remember the author.

Rain has drops  
Sun has shine  
Moon has beams  
That makes you mine  
Rivers have banks  
Sands for shores  
Hearts have heartbeats  
That make me yours  
Needles have eyes  
Though pins may prick  
Elmer has glue  
To make things stick  
Winter has Spring  
Stockings feet  
Pepper has mint  
To make it sweet  
Teachers have lessons  
Soup du jour  
Lawyers sue bad folks  
Doctors cure  
All and all  
This much is true  
You have me  
And I have you."

"We will now begin the vows. Does anybody know of any legal reason why these four should not join together in matrimony?" Thankfully, the room remained silent. "In that case, do you, Elmer Kasprzak, take these men, Sean, Albert, and Antonio to be your lawfully wedded husbands, to share your life with them with respect and care?"

"I do."

"And do you, Antonio "Racetrack" Higgins, take the aforementioned men and Elmer to be your lawfully wedded husbands, to share your life with them with respect and care?"

"I do."

"And do you, Albert DaSilva, take Elmer, Antonio, and Sean to be your lawfully wedded husbands, to share your life with them with respect and care?"

"I do."

"And do you, Sean Patrick Otis Conlon-Larkin, take Elmer, Antonio, and Albert to be your lawfully wedded husbands, to share your life with them with respect and care?"

"I do."

"Then I pronounce you married to each other. You may all kiss the grooms." The newlyweds share kisses with each other to applause from the guests, Jack only restraining himself from whooping because Medda had been sat next to him - nice one, Race - and would not approve of that.

"The newlyweds shall now sign the register. Please could their witnesses come to the front?" Charlie (Spot's witness), Finch (Albert's), Sister Bernadette (who practic'lly raised Elmer) and Ten-Pin (Race's childhood friend) watch as S.Conlon, A.DSilva, El Kasprzak and A.H. are scribbled happily across the page. "The reception will be in the gardens so please feel free to head out there while the grooms change out of their suits."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whilst the ceremony here is based in fact, I have used some creative license, the biggest deviation being that they can have a witness each, rather than the 2 for both.  
> There's a reference to a BBC show in here. If you recognise it let me know and you'll get imaginary rainbow cake! There's also a reference to In The Heights.


	25. Reception

*Spot's dressing room*

"Spot, are you wearing the shorts or the pants?"

"Pants! I don't want anyone seeing my zip..."

"Okay, the others are nearly ready, because Jack managed to get Race to sit still for all of 5 minutes."

"That's an achievement when he's excited. Or anxious, or nervous, or stressed. Which is he?"

"Excited about the BBQ, said the text. Elmer is going to pop in and take him out to the gardens. Albert will do the same for you. Here he is now."

*Gardens, POV Medda*

Everyone cheers as the newlyweds enter the garden, a sound full of joy. My boy looks so happy with his husbands, and the cake looks beautiful, a marvel of colour and engineering. The photographer has shown me some of the shots she's taken and she's managed to get a gorgeous shot of the signing of the register, another of the vows, and one candid shot - my favorite - of Spot hugging his boyfriends. "The barbecue's ready! We've got a vegetarian one and a meat one. There are vegetable skewers on both barbecues and a salad bar to share." Elmer announces, amplifying his voice through a microphone.

*Around 7pm*

Everyone has been milling around and the grooms successfully mingling. Spot seeks me out after a while, a glass of sparkling grape juice in his hand. "Congratulations, Spot. You seem happy."

"I am, Mum! My leg's getting tired though, so I thought I'd sit down."

"Good idea, are you having best man speeches?"

"No, Race is going to go around with a microphone and anyone that wants to can say a few words. We meant to tell you yesterday, but then we was too excited to remember."

"That's okay honey. Race has the microphone now. How much of your story are you comfortable with me sharing?"

"That I'm adopted, but not why. That you've looked after me for nine years, seven of them at your house. I was an angry and frustrated child, but you softened my hard edges. Honestly, Mum, most of it. Nothing about why I'm adopted, or my leg and zip."

"Okay, if you say you need a hatpin, I'll stop."

"Mu-um! I'm a married man now!"

*SPEECHES*

Medda: "Spot first came into my care as a prickly 13 year old. In the 9 years that I've looked after him, he has developed into a mature young man whose heart knows no bounds. He once cried because I wouldn't let him adopt a stray cat that followed him home from school. We found the same cat in the shelter the next week, and that's how Seguir became his pet. The smile on his face stretched from ear to ear, and I knew then that he - I mean Spot, not the cat - was melting slightly."

Jack: "I forgot to think earlier, so here goes nothing! These guys are all my good friends, and while it was painful to watch them pining over each other without realising they were all in love, I'm glad that they eventually realised and got hitched."

Charlie: "I was honoured when these happily married husbands asked me to bake their cake. I've known these people since high school, apart from Spot, who I had the misfortune of sharing a birthday with. That's actually how I learned to bake, but that's a story for another time, as I can see a few people sneaking towards the cake, probably to try and get a larger slice! The grooms will now make the first cut, then I'll help them, because maths is not their strong suit!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spot's outfit: TROUSERS https://www.google.com/aclk?sa=l&ai=DChcSEwjor7CpqarsAhWGstUKHc_cAaIYABAFGgJ3cw&sig=AOD64_1T0jc_YlDILL5dyXQmDkbRbEu7VA&adurl&ctype=5&ved=2ahUKEwjD3qWpqarsAhUF_4UKHchyA4QQvhd6BAgBEDo which he pairs with a lilac button-down and his smart shoes.  
> Albert's outfit is a pair of purple shorts with a cream button-down and sandals.  
> Race's outfit is a pair of purple paisley shorts with a lilac short sleeved button-down. This was a compromise from him wearing a dress.  
> Elmer's outfit: https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fi.pinimg.com%2Foriginals%2F38%2Fce%2F8b%2F38ce8be9d3b1c7453e099647631e7ae4.jpg&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F360710251376776367%2F&tbnid=DlGegR-OQk_MEM&vet=12ahUKEwiOx7zVqqrsAhUCwIUKHdxqATQQMygAegUIARCdAg..i&docid=-WZ92__JVIcu8M&w=351&h=409&q=mens%20purple%20dress&ved=2ahUKEwiOx7zVqqrsAhUCwIUKHdxqATQQMygAegUIARCdAg


	26. Care

"ALBERT! You'll miss your bus if you don't get up!" Spot yells, drying up a glass with a cloth and trying to distract himself from the thought that it was the 15th anniversary of his biological mother's funeral. He'd been quite close to her, but he'd had to take on a lot more responsibility after he and Charlie were thrust into the foster system. Although they were the same age, Spot tried to act like an older brother and make sure his twin got the right accommodations for his leg. Spot's sure there's a reason why Charlie's leg is that way, but he doesn't remember and he won't push. The first 'family' was alright, if a little strict, but then they'd had a baby of their own and they no longer wanted Spot and Charlie. At the second house, Spot was much less trusting, and couldn't keep up at school, and he was moved on to a group home. Away from his brother (the more responsible side of the family), he developed some bad habits like graffiti. That's how he met Jack, actually - Jack did the best murals, all mountains and sunsets. When Jack was fostered to Medda, Spot's problems increased and he spent some time in a juvenile detention center. "Spot, you okay? You've been drying that glass for at least 5 minutes" Race's voice broke through Spot's train of thought.

"Hm? Yeah, I'm fine." Spot lies, keeping his eyes on the floor as he grabs another plate.

"If you're sure..."

"I _am_ sure!" Spot snaps. "Albert, bus is here! Hurry the heck up!"

*Later that evening*

"Something's up with Spot. He ain't usually this snappy, or this distracted."

"You're right, but what? He's at Medda's at the moment, visiting his brother."

"That's what he said."

"El, why are you suspicious?"

"S'not really my place to tell you, Race. Just call Medda and check he's over there, okay?"

"But why?"

"Just do it, please!"

"That's enough, you two! El, since you know so much more about whatever is happening, you call Medda. I'll text Jack."

*Spot's POV, Medda's house*

"Sorry to bother you, Medda. I felt the urge."

"Oh honey, come here! I'm proud of you, you know why?"

"No, you're squishing too hard!" Medda releases her grip on Spot a little.

"Because you didn't give in. How long has it been?"

"Six months. My husbands don't know. Still. Yet."

"Does that yet mean you're thinking of telling them?"

"Maybe. I don't know how they'll take it. They think I went on a journalism placement last year."


	27. Past

_26th JUNE, Spot is 12, juvenile detention center_

_"Conlon! You've got a visitor!" I follow the CO even though I can't think of anyone that would want to visit me. Broken, terrible me. The woman at the window has nice hair. Curly, but well looked after, not like my unruly lion's mane. It's easier just to have it shaved off. "I'm your new social worker, Sandy. I'm going to try to find you a nice place to live after you get out." Good luck with that, beach lady. I've been through two foster houses, a group home, and this center already. Wait, she asked a question. "Pardon?"_

_"If I find someone who wants to take you in, would you like them to try and visit you here?" She thinks she might have half a chance at finding someone that actually wants to give a broken, prickly convict a home? It must be April 1st. "I guess?" That sounds so pathetic Spot, pull yourself together. "Okay, I'll give a few parents a call. I'll be back soon, or I'll send you an update by one of the COs." I won't hear from you until you have to find me an emergency placement when I get released, then._

_17th AUGUST, the same year_

_"Conlon! You've got visitors!" In the plural? I follow the CO, even though I can't think of a pair of people who'd want to visit me. One of them's beach name social worker, and then a plump female stranger. "You recognise me, Sean?"_

_"Yeah, youse my social worker. Cut the crap, who's the other person?"_

_"I'm Medda Larkin, a foster carer. Your sentence is up soon, as I understand?" I like that she says foster carer, not foster mother. My own mam's dead and my pa ain't been in the picture for long as I can remember. Mam remarried but her new man didn't like me and then she passed and he didn't want to look after us, so me and my brother were put in the system._

_"4 months." It seems soon to her, but interminable to me. I've been here for almost a whole year. I don't try to escape anymore, but I used to. A lot. Bird lady and beach lady talk to each other for ages (10 minutes, which is half of visiting time) before remembering my existence. "How would you like to try living with me? I've got one other boy living with me at the moment. He's a little older than you, 17, but I think you'd like him. I can try to arrange for him to meet you before you leave here."_

_I nod. "Meet him first, although I'm running outta places to go."_

_"Okay. I'll try and bring him in the half term."_

_22nd OCTOBER_

_"Conlon! Visitors!" I guess it's bird-lady's boy and either bird-lady or the social worker with the beachy name. "Conlon,_ behave _with your guests, you don't want to lose your privileges."_

_"Yes, Sir!" I force myself to reply. Keep your head down, and out of trouble for two more months, eight weeks, whatever you want to call it, then you can have a brief period of respite before you do something else stupid. I barely register that the social worker's there. The boy at the window has dressed up slightly in a blue button-down. He seems familiar. He's doing that thing of looking over me like he expects to recognise me. "I'm Jack. You seem familiar." Glad I'm not the only one thinking that. "Medda's hoping we get on, I came from a group home to her. The Refuge. I was 14."  
_

_"_ _Cowboy?!" I hate how hopeful I sound. Cowboy betrayed me, leaving in the middle of the day without saying goodbye. Yet, I still want to find him and Charlie, **if** I can.  
_

_"I don't have that hat any more, lost it sometime over the move. You know how it is."_

_"Yeah."_

_"Which kid from art were you?" He barely remembers me. My heart shatters. He's not following the script I created for him. He_ should _have said "Of course I remember you! You're Spot, the dog-obsessed child who wanted a Dalmation!"_

_"Spot, Sean really"_

_"The dog child?"_

_"Yeah." He remembers some of it. Has he buried his memories, or genuinely doesn't remember all of it?_

_"Medda's good. I think you'd like her, at home too." For Cowboy, it's been a long term placement. Not that I'll last, but good to know that it's my own personal failures that will result in my being kicked out._

_"Sean, I'm going to need an answer. Are you willing to try Miss Larkin's house?"_

_"I guess?" I'll give anything a try, once. That's kind of how I ended up here, but that's a story for another time._

_"I'll take that as a yes."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmk if you'd like to see more of Spot's backstory!


	28. Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Second Chance employer scheme I mention is made up, although heavily influenced by similar schemes.

"Sorry about scaring you guys the other night."

"We weren't scared, you told us you were at Medda's, remember?" Race

"Yeah, and I did go there in the end, but I wasn't originally. I was gonna bolt. It's been 6 months since I actually bolted. In some ways, I'm still figuring out how to be me. I bolted because I lost my job at the coffee place. They started doing CRB checks, and I once sprayed a wall to cover up some homophobic graffiti."

"How old were you?" Not helpful, Albert, can't you see Spot's stressed?

"I was 12, paid my dues at the time, thought it was over, but I can't get anything!"

"You want me to have a look around and see if I can find something?" I offer.

"If you want, not that you'll find anything. Sorry to burden you with my idiotic, stupid, broken self." I hate how resigned and factual Spot's sounding. I take out my laptop and start looking for jobs for Spot, who's only really been leaving the house if Medda makes him, apart from the other night. "You are not idiotic, stupid or broken, Spot. You did an idiotic and stupid thing, but that does not make you stupid and idiotic!" Race is nearly shouting. "Spot, I've known you from birth, and you're a kind, caring, unlucky human being who has made mistakes, like every human being. Your mistake may have been bigger than some of ours, but that doesn't make you a failure." I've found a couple of jobs that seem like they could be a good fit.

*Later, Albert and Race are asleep*

"Spot, I know it's not the sector you wanted, but how about applying for this cooking job?"

"Maybe, are they a Second Chance employer?"

"Yes, for non-customer-facing roles. You want to know more?"

"Yeah, what kind of cooking job?"

"Dishwasher, but it says 'opportunities for merit-based promotion'. They offer on-the-job training too. You want to apply for it?"

"Yeah"

"Okay, I've got the application form ready, you just need to fill it in and send it off." I hope Spot gets the job, I really do.


	29. Post

"ELMER!!"

"Are you alright, Spot?"

"Yeah, they want an interview! Should I wear my suit from the wedding?"

"Yes! Oh my gosh, Spot, that's so exciting!"

"Don't tell the others, the rejection's less painful that way."

"Spot, please stop assuming failure immediately. It's not a healthy way to think."

"When you've pretty much always been told that your life failures reflect you, you start thinking you're the failure in your life."

"I know it's hard. Would you try counselling?"

"Maybe. If you found someone that won't force me to speak before I's ready"

"Okay. I won't tell the others."

"Thank you."

*At Curtain Cuisine*

"I'm Bryan Denton, the owner and manager of this business."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr Denton. I'm Spot, the nervous interviewee and hopefully dishwasher." Was that too informal? Denton laughs, so I must have done something right. "I like you already. What skills do you think you could bring to this job?"

"I'm organised, able to use my initiative and work well on my own."

"What would you say your greatest weakness is?"

"That's a hard question, but I think I'd have to say my inexperience with the working environment because I've struggled to get a job due to my juvenile criminal record." Denton doesn't even ask me what crime, just treats me like any other person. Wow, does that feel good!

"I don't need to know these next questions, so feel free to skip them. They're just to try to get a better idea of you as a person and how you'd fit into our team. They are all what would you do in a hypothetical situation questions. Do you understand?"

"Yes, chef!" Mr Denton smiles, I think he likes me, I hope so.

"A rush of Broadway performers still in full costume and makeup enter the restaurant."

"Assume that's normal for a restaurant off Times Square, then if there aren't many dishes to wash up, offer to help the prep cook or line cook. If there are lots of dishes, speed up and try to empty the drying rack in order to cope with the extra orders." Race's lessons in culinary hierarchy are helping, I think."

"That's an interesting answer. A customer comes into the kitchen, and starts berating a cook."

"Try to stay out of it if I can, let the cook sort it out if they can. If the cook asks for help, offer to give them the assistance."

"Okay, I think we can stop the interview there. Are you able to start work the day after tomorrow?"

"You mean I've got the job?"

"Yes, do you want to collect your uniform when you start here, or today?"

"Today, please, Mr Denton!" I can't believe it! I've got a job! An actual proper job!

"Okay, and please, call me Bryan, or Denton. Here's your black pants, a purple polo shirt with our logo embroidered on it, and the employees' handbook. Please read the detailed job description for your role before you start work. There'll be an apron at your station, and I'll email you whatever I've probably forgotten." Read? Please no more reading! It's really hard to read, actually.

"Okay, thank you. I painted over some homophobic graffiti when I was younger, hence my record."

"People like you are the reason I opened Curtain Cuisine. Everyone working here has in some way been involved in the juvenile justice system. I'm an ex-lawyer." Not sure why you're telling me that, Denton, but okay? I guess that's a good thing that you kind-of understand some of it.

*Home, Albert's POV*

"HEY GUYS! I GOT THE JOB!"

"What job?" "I never knew nothing about a job!"

"Oy, you two! Can it, he wanted to wait until he was successful before he told you!"

"And for your information, it's a dishwashing job at Curtain Cuisine, this beautiful restaurant just off Times Square. Famous Broadway performers eat there... Imagine, I could wash a plate that"

"Your gay broadway crush used! Spot, you're fantasizing again! Ow, Elmer!" It was too good a chance not to pass up, although Elmer's newspaper aim is getting suspiciously good. Does he have a practice mannekin of me in his room? "Congratulations, Spot!"

"I got my uniform already and an apron when I start!" Spot pauses before mumbling "and a handbook to read". I never knew he found reading hard, he did an English major! "Spot, why don't you like reading?"

"It's hard, Davey helped me with my degree. He recorded his notes into audio and then sent them to me. He says I might be something-lexic, and that Les is too."

"The word I think you're looking for, Spot, is dyslexic."

"Yeah, that was what he used. Dyslexic. I wasn't paying too much attention, what with having just gotten married!"

"You know, you can get some help with that. I'll read the handbook. Did your boss ask you to read all of it, or specific parts?"

"The detailed job description, El."

Race interrupts Spot and Elmer's conversation "Spot, did you get a diagnosis at the time, or start the process?"

"No, I thought it was just me being slow. I went to Wiesel Academy Trust schools until uni. Medda kept telling me I wasn't slow, that I was bright, but I didn't believe her until I somehow got into uni."

"Spot, you are bright. Wiesel schools are well known for being terrible with their students. If the director hadn't worked with Joe Pulitzer once, they would have been shut down."

"It's not my fault?"

"No, Spot, it's not your fault and it never has been."

"And won't ever be either. I've found the right page Spot, shall we go to the kitchen?"

"Sure"

*In the kitchen, having finished reading the handbook page*

"That all makes sense, do you think I should get a diagnosis?"

"Yes, weren't you offered one through the uni?"

"Yeah, up to a year after graduation."

"Go for it, Spot, then you can get adjustments made to help you, like verbal information."

"Okay."


	30. Diagnosis

"Dr LeProtto says I'm definitely dyslexic, and so much more stuff makes sense now!"

"That's great, Spot!"

"What stuff makes sense?" Race asks

"You remember the time I got suspended in 3rd grade because I threw a chair at the teacher?" Uh no? Guess I wasn't at your elementary

"You were 10, yeah..." Was Spot held back a year because of his dyslexia? I didn't think even Wiesel schools were that bad.

"He was pressuring me to read aloud in class! I never like reading, even in my head."

"That makes sense!"

"Sorry, I don't quite understand. Spot finished uni at the typical from high school age, so how come he was 10 in 3rd grade?"

"Once Medda started fostering me, I changed schools again and they tested me verbally, so I was put up to 7th with my peers and given a note-taker. That was a Jacobi Trust school, and I still feel really guilty about spending Medda's money on it. I should have gone to a local comprehensive, not the posh private school."

"What job does Medda do, apart from fostering?"

"Drama teacher, why?"

"Jacobi Trust let the children of their employees go there without fees. Medda only paid the uniform costs."


	31. Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elmer is a trained nurse who specialises in at-home help.

"Good first day, Spot?" My shortest boyfriend is practically vibrating with excitement.

"Oh my gosh yes! The kitchen has posters from Waitress, Bonnie and Clyde - you know, with JEREMY JORDAN in it! and a bunch of others too!"

"You're really happy, how was work?" Elmer wanders in, a ghost of a smirk flickering on his face.

"AWESOME! THE KITCHEN HAS POSTERS FROM BROADWAY MUSICALS AND ONE IS BONNIE AND CLYDE!"

"No wonder you're pleased. How was the _work_ part?" Elmer giggles slightly, a bubbling sound.

"It was good! I learned a lot just by listening to the other guys in the kitchen. My hands are raw though, and my leg is killing! Can you let me sit?"

"Sure, Spot. I'll run a nice warm bath" Albert adds "It'll help with the pain, then you can plop in a tee while we watch Mary Poppins Returns." I have no idea what those two are on about, but Spot seems to understand.

*Later, POV Elmer*

Spot is half asleep, his head in Albert's lap, a stray brown curl peeking out of the t-shirt. Race is humming along to Nowhere To Go But Up, and I'm wondering if I should get another piece of cake or not. "Spot, it's bedtime now. You've got to be well rested." Albert 

"Mm, up?" Spot holds his arms out. I wish he'd be this affectionate even when he's not asleep or close to it. He hugs his legs and arms around me like a koala. As I walk to his bedroom, he nuzzles his head into my neck. "Spot, you have to let go." He holds tighter. "You want me to sleep in your bed tonight?" A tickly nod. "Okay, bud." Here's where I should probably explain how our bedrooms work. We have a double bed in each of our two bedrooms. Spot always sleeps on the left hand side of the left room, closest to the door. Albert and Race and I tend to migrate, depending on who needs to be up early. (Spot will either already be awake, or sleep through every clatter.) "You think you'll wake in the night?" A half-nod, half-shake. Spot's scared, he might be in pain too. "Okay, bud, need anything nursed before we go to sleep?" A nod against my chest and a wriggle as Spot curls toward my ear. "Leg."

"Okay, bud. Show me where?" He taps close to his zip. I place him gently on the bed, stretching out his leg so it won't be so stiff tomorrow before helping him into his brace. "All done, you can go to sleep now." Spot is asleep within a few seconds. Poor guy, it's almost 3am. We all took the day off in order to be home when he got back.


	32. Hug Committee

*Phone call*

"Hi Elmer, just to let you know, Spot and I got an Uber pool. It's a one-time spend, I know we're not rich."

"Is Spot alright?" My heart's racing, Spot was tossing and turning in the night.

"He's stressed because his leg's hurting again. He's got his crutches, but he says he don't want to use them. How are you and Al?"

"Al's still asleep, and I'm letting him sleep. I'm doing alright, apart from sighing at Spot's stubbornness."

"Everyone's good, then!" Race laughs, abruptly cutting off as an alarm wails in the background. I'll speak to him later, for now he has to go and save lives.

*At Curtain Cuisine*

"Spot, can I have a word with you?" Shit, I've screwed up and I've only been here a day. "You're not in trouble, don't worry." I probably am, you just don't realise it yet, Denton. "I noticed you've got crutches today. Are you injured? Do you need time off for hospital appointments or anything?"

"No, it's an old injury." Keep your head down, you can make it through this.

"Can I do anything to help you?"

"No." A seat would be nice, but I haven't earned it. What's with the interrogation anyway? Beads of sweat pool on my forehead and it's not from the heat of the kitchen. Crap, Spot, he's still talking. Listen. "Sorry sir, please could you repeat?" Where did the sir come from? Some memory of 5th grade, aged 11. "Why are you stressed? Do you need to take a break?"

"It's nearly the between shows rush, I can't take a break" Denton's looking at me, did I say that aloud? "I don't want to explain why I'm stressed, if that's okay?" You're pathetic, Spot. Utterly pathetic.

"That's fine, and Spot, I'll cover your work while you take a break. There's an employee break room - go left out of here, take the first right then 2nd door on your right."

Left, right, right. Should be easy enough to remember. Denton returns himself to the kitchen. What way was it? Left right right. I open the door to be met with a child, maybe 4 or 5? Who let a child into the employee zone? "DENTON! THERE'S A CHILD HERE!"

Denton has the audacity to laugh. "That's my daughter, sorry to scare you. Pam, you want to come and doodle with Daddy? Then Spot can take his break without having colored in eyebrows" They're so sweet together, and a strange warm feeling bubbles in my stomach. It's like when I look at my boyfriends, but not. I don't know what this is, and I don't like not knowing.

*At home*

"You reckon Spot's okay, El? His crutches have gone."

"Yeah, Race called, he's just taken them with him to work."

"That's good. Do you reckon he's met Jeremy Jordan yet?"

"I think he would have phoned or texted if he had, Al!"

"True, he won't be home till late, it's a two show day and he's covering Blink's shift too."

"Blink works there? Why ain't he in?"

"Yeah, Blink works there, Spot's doing his own shift then Blink's. Blink's taking Mavis to her appointments today."

"Oh, I thought he was faking sick. Wouldn't be the first time."

"Nah, he's just looking after his elderly neighbour."


	33. Hug Committee (Pt. 2)

Boy, did I need that break. I get back in the kitchen just as the 'tween-show rush starts (Denton said I could take longer, but he seemed relieved I was back in the kitchen, so...) and for the rest of the night, the dishes are coming thick and fast and my hands are flying between the hot, soapy water and the towels, trying to keep up with the orders. "Spot, could you bus table 4?"

"Sure! Are you ready for service?"

"Yes, Spot, on the hotplate." I balance the pair of plates on my arm - one a pear, stilton and pancetta salad that I'm looking forward to trying on my day off and one a platter of tiny pies, served with a side salad and homemade vinaigrette - and start walking towards table 4. My face contorts through a thousand degrees of surprise when I see Albert and Elmer. "Hey, bud. Have you been promoted?"

"Temporarily. Here's your food, hope you enjoy. Can't stay, see you later!" That's a lot of dishes, Spot. Better hurry up then. Don't keep the cooks waiting. Finally, a more manageable stack of dishes. Spoke too soon! Of bleedin' course I did!

*Table 4*

"He's only using one crutch, you think he's feelin' better?" Albert asks me.

"Hope so. This is tasty, you want a bite?" I try to steer the subject to calmer waters.

"I'll swap a bite of mine."

"Yours is good too, I'm glad we came here."

"Yeah, I just wish that Race could be here too."

"One day, we'll all come here together."

*Kitchen, midnight*

"We're done for the night, Spot. You need any help getting home?"

"I can get the subway to Brooklyn Bridge Park and walk from there."

"That train leaves in 3 minutes, Spot, I'll take you home. Whereabouts is it?"

"Brooklyn Bridge Park, then a short walk" I ain't giving you my address, you could hurt my boyfriends!

"I can tell you're not going to let me go further, but I'll take you as far as the train would have, okay?"

"Alright" I begrudgingly allow Denton to take me as far as the park, Pam asleep in her car seat. "Thanks for the ride. How much in gas money?"

"You don't owe me any, I'd be coming this way anyway."

"Thanks. See you tomorrow!"

"Why are you coming in on your day off? Tomorrow's Monday, and you just worked a double."

"Oh, 'course it is. Silly me!" Dead on my feet, I drag myself across the park and up the stairs before collapsing on the sofa and letting sleep wash over me.


	34. Day Off

"M'nin', Al."

"Morning Spot, you can stay asleep. It's your day off."

"Mm." Spot wriggles until his curly head is in my lap before promptly falling asleep.

*5 minutes later*

"Awww, Elmer, look at this!"

"It is sweet, Race. Al, you want a coffee or anything?"

"Please! I'd do it myself but he's just gone back to sleep."

"We'll wake him at noon, so he can get a good night's sleep and not mess up his sleep cycle any more."

"Good idea. Could I have some breakfast with my coffee?"

"Sure thing, peanut butter toast?"

"Go on then!" I love a slice of peanut butter toast, it's one of life's little pleasures. Spot, still asleep, wriggles slightly. I freeze, waiting for him to wake up, but all he does is move his leg. Talking of legs, mine are going numb from the sleepy gremlin on them. "Thanks for the coffee and toast, El."

"You're welcome, you want me to move Spot so you can go wander?"

"Yeah, I swear you're telepathic!"

"I wish, it's just that Spot's been asleep since 1am, and it's seven now. You must be getting tired. Budge up, I'll squish in and get him settled." Elmer slips under Spot and starts playing with his hair. Spot wakes groggily. "M'nin, Al feels odd."

"It's Elmer, that's why." El holds back a laugh, although he can't stop the smile spreading like butter across his face. Spot wriggles off Elmer. "M'awake now, what time you gotta go?"

"Al's going at nine to the salon, Race is going at noon to the fire station and I'm going in about an hour."

"M'kay. You had breakfast, queridos?"

"Yeah, don't worry, Spot. You gonna try and sleep again?"

"Nah, why would I when I could spend time with you?"

"Okay, bud. How's your leg?"

"Better, I'm gonna book an appointment with my OT, Dr LeProtto, see what he thinks I can do about it."

"How do you wake up so fast? Less than a minute ago, you was mumbling, now you're having coherent thoughts?" A brief flash of a haunted look before the shutters come down.

*Spot is just 11, The Refuge Group Home*

_"UP UP UP!" I roll out of bed, shimmying down the ladder. I've always been an early riser, but 3am to do chores? Heck no! I wonder if Snyder's discovered my rainbow flag graffiti yet. I covered up a wall that read "Maggots" that somebody had decided it would be funny to 'correct' to something a lot worse. Cowboy taught me how to get a good stream of paint from a can. I wonder how he's doing? "CONLON!" Yeah, he's found the graffiti and has - admittedly, correctly - attributed it to me, the only openly gay kid here. There's someone with him, in a uniform. Shit. Cold metal snaps shut around my wrists, lots and lots of big words are read out at me (I don't know what most of them mean, but at least they're reading them for me), and I'm taken away in the back of a van._

_There was a trial, I already knew I was staying in that place they took me to before, but I didn't know how long. "1 year's stay in the Detention Center for Juveniles" The judge bangs his funny hammer thing on the desk and I'm taken back to the place, and enrolled in the school there. They put me in 4th grade, because I'm slow and got held back for 3rd grade. I'm very good at 3rd grade Spanish. Apart from the reading and writing parts, of course. I speak, well, spoke, Spanish at home, until Mam passed on._


	35. Memories

*POV Medda, it's around 10am*

"Hey, Medda! Hi Felix!"

"Hey Spot! Miss Medda says you got a job, so I got you a congratulations gift. Open it! Go on!"

"In a minute, let me put the kettle on. What do you want to drink? Do you want some of Race's cake? It's not as good as Charlie's, but it's still pretty good." Woah Spot, calm.

"It's alright, Spot, we've just had waffles for breakfast. Miss Medda will have a cup of tea, and if you're offering for me too, I'll have a cup of coffee, black." Spot's eyebrows shoot up into his curls.

"Decaf, Spot, please. I don't mind him having a little coffee, he still sleeps well. You on the other hand..."

"Would bother you until I crashed at some ungodly hour of the morning, then be grumpy the whole next day." Felix laughs at Spot's description of his younger self. "Spot, you got any more stories about being stupid?"

"Plenty! I just don't tell all of them."

"Do they all involve Race?"

"A lot of them do, but no, I am capable of doing stupid things without him, which used to scare Mum a lot."

"I got a question Spot. Why do you call Miss Medda Mum sometimes and Medda other times?"

" _Felix_ , stop pestering him." Does Spot want to talk? Should I take Felix home?

"It's okay, Mum. My bio mother, I called her Mam, she died when I was 7. My father wasn't around, least that I remember, my stepfather didn't want me or my brother, so we got taken into the system. Medda started fostering me 9 years ago, and adopted me 7 years ago. She feels like a mum to me, so I calls her that. Other times, it's a bit painful to call her mum, 'cause I was close to Mam." Spot seems okay at the moment, but I'll keep an eye on his body language just in case.

"Where does Charlie come in this?" 

"We got split up when we were 8. Charlie was fostered by a childless couple - the Crawfords - until he started having more problems with his arthritis as he hit puberty. Medda then fostered him aged 14 and adopted him when he was 17. Does that make sense?"

"Apart from the arthritis, I thought that was an old person's thing."

"Ask Charlie about it, it's not my place to say more than that." Spot's doing really well, this is the most he's ever explained to anyone apart from me, and that's only because I had to have his file as his legal guardian.

"Here's your coffee, and your tea, Mum."

"Thanks, hon." Felix doesn't say anything, just slurps at his mug, giving a thumbs up.

Spot takes the newspaper wrapped gift gently in his hands, peeling the paper methodically to reveal a CD of the Percy Jackson series. "I got it because I really like them, and you're a demigod!" Spot looks quizzically at Felix, who is now bouncing on his toes. "He's dys-lex-ic like you, and ADHD like Race! Well, sort of. Race has a slightly different thing, right?"

"Yeah, Race has ADD, which is like ADHD but without the hyperactivity, essentially. He can explain more if he wants to. Thank you, that's a very thoughtful gift."


	36. Race

*POV Race*

"Hey hon, I'm off to work now. Bye Medda, Felix. Fe, look after the gremlin, and remember, don't feed him after midnight!"

"We'll be fine, Race. Go be awesome and save lives!"

"It's mostly cats at this time of year." I laugh "Did Spot show you the time he was on the front page?" In the ensuing chaos, I slip out of the apartment, onto the subway and over to Manhattan's fire station. I work with Jack usually, but he's called out today so I'm working with Rafaela and Joey, who both have a crush on each other, but haven't actually figured that out. It's a source of station teasing. Talking of obliviousness, Specs finally notices the ring as I'm taking it off to put in my cubby - don't want it getting burned or lost. "Nice ring, Race. Congratulations are in order, I believe."

"I'm surprised it took you so long, Specs! I WIN, JOEY!" Rafaela yells, laughing. "They've been married for coming up a year nearly, right Race?" Specs shuffles his feet, embarrassed.

"8 months, Raffa. In other news, the coffee machine is broken (Joey adds "Not that you need any more energy" sotto voce), Spot's got a job, and politicians are crooked."

"Ya nitwit, that ain't news no more!" Specs cuffs me lightly round the back of the head, just as an alarm goes off. "Grease fire at Curtain Cuisine, bloody idiot used water on it. Don't they know that it's CO2 for grease?" Hotshot, our manager for this shift, keeps up his running commentary as we suit and boot, throwing ourselves in the trucks and speeding to the scene. Is Spot here? Compartmentalise, Race. You're working, get the fire sorted. Think about Spot another time. Hotshot and I work in tandem, rolling the CO2 hose to the kitchen and bringing the fire down quickly and carefully. Joey and Raffa are outside, I hope, checking that everyone's out. We manage to put the fire out, and my thoughts turn back to Spot. Was it his day off? I hope so. What day are we on? Monday, okay, phew. Quiet day, not Spot's work week. Spot works most days though. "Raffa, everyone out?"

"Yes, 'Shot, everyone out!"


	37. Spot, in his own words

Hi, I'm Spot. You know that already, of course. I have three husbands, two and a sort-of brothers, and a job as a dishwasher. It don't pay much, and the hours are long, but it's enough, and it makes me feel useful. I also have a leg. Two, actually, only one of them doesn't work quite as well as the other. My therapist says I need to stop being so "bloody-minded" and tell my boyfriends when I'm hurting, physically _or_ mentally. Dr Darcy's helping me work through my past, especially my stay in The Refuge Group Home and then the juvenile prison. It's tough, but it is helping. The other day, I took my crutches to work, and didn't lie about spraining my ankle or anything, simply told Denton - my boss - that it was an old injury. I'm glad I got a diagnosis for my dyslexia, it means I'm not stupid or slow to learn, it's just that my brain looks at words and can't sort them into coherency. I'm learning to read books my way, through audio. My sort-of brother gave me a book as a congratulations present for getting the job. An audiobook, so now I can know books like everybody else does! My mental health has been a rollercoaster for a while, but it seems to be improving - the other day, I didn't sleep in my bed, and I didn't have the nightmare I usually have about being placed with emergency carers while my social worker looked for yet another family to take me in. I used to think it was because I was stupid, but now I know it was how many homes I'd had before and how many would want to continue looking after me if I was reunited with my twin.

Talking of twins, Charlie is my twin's name. He has juvenile idiopathic arthritis, which makes his joints painful and swollen, mostly in his knee and hip, so he uses a crutch to walk. He used to stay in hospital a lot because of his flares, so I got used to not seeing him, to doing things for myself, whether that be making sure I got food, my homework done, looking after myself so the teachers wouldn't do anything to split us up, you name it, I've done it for myself. I was 7 when I was first taken into care, and 8 when Charlie and I got split up because his medical needs were getting too large to handle with another child. I didn't understand for years. I thought that I was being punished for being stupid. I started acting out, and once sprayed a rainbow flag over some stupid graffiti. I was taken to a juvenile detention center for that, so you can see why I don't trust easily. Medda helped me a lot. When we decorated my room, we put a rainbow stripe around it and a picture of Mam, me, and Charlie in a frame on the bedside table. That felt good because she wasn't forcing me to accept her as family and she was letting me claim my identity. She visited me before I went to live with her. She didn't surprise me with her other boy, instead letting him visit me before I got out. Jack and I were in the same group home - The Refuge - and he used to run these art sessions, that's probably the only reason I never failed a class while I was there. You see, we couldn't go to his art sessions if our GPA dropped below 3.0, so I used to go to the teachers and ask them if I could use their room at lunch to do my work. I never could focus in the Home, it was like bathtime at the zoo. (Some nuns took us on these day trips, I don't know why - we irritated them to no end!)


	38. Albert

I'm Albert, I'm 23, but you know that already. You also know I'm a hairdresser. I work at a salon. I do it because seeing people have a boost in their confidence is amazing and it makes me feel really good too. Spot now lets me cut his hair and care for it properly but he used to resist anyone coming near to him to cut his hair. We got there, slowly, through a lot of me showing Spot exactly what I was going to do, borrowing old wigs of Medda's to demonstrate. I don't know where his insecurities come from, although I suspect that they're from the bit of his childhood he refuses to talk about at all. Actually, that's not true. He refuses to talk about it with us, although he has begun to open up about parts of it e.g. he was in a juvenile jail before he lived with Medda. He says his therapist is helping him deal with his past, which possibly means he's opening up about that bit to him. I hope so.

I have a brother too, but he lives in Portugal with his wife, so I don't see him often. That's fine by me, we get on okay, but it's nothing special. I text him once a month or so, just to keep in touch really. I have a mother and a father, like Elmer, but not Race and Spot. From what I've gathered, Race has been an orphan for longer than he can remember and he's known Spot as long as he remembers. Race was raised by his older siblings, he's the youngest of 7. Elmer visits his mother and father every week on his days off. He gets on well with his. Mine, well, let's just say they're less than supportive, so it's easier to not talk to them. Spot's family situation is complicated. He had a mother, and a father, like so many do. He's told me quite a lot about his early life growing up in a military family. He seems to trust me, I know more about his past than the others. I'm not going to tell you any of it though as I'm not sure what he'd be comfortable with me sharing.


	39. Chapter 39

"Elmer, have I braced my leg correctly for day wear? I'm going to ask Denton if I can use one of the bar stools while I'm working."

"Yes, Spot, you did a good job. You really like Denton, don't you?"

"He's a good boss, and his daughter's cute." Spot shrugs, as if that was obvious.

"Okay, bud, go catch your train."

*Curtain Cuisine, POV Spot*

"Denton, can I have a quick word?"

"Sure, Spot." 

"Could I use one of the bar stools at my station? Standing for a full work day makes my leg really achy and painful."

"Of course, sorry I didn't ask when you used your crutches earlier. I would have made accommodations sooner. Is there anything else you'd benefit from?" Denton's truly concerned, and wow, does that feel good to have someone on my side at work.

"Not right now, but thank you."

"Okay, there are spare bar stools in the cupboard, do you want me to get it for you?" You've done enough already, Denton. I'll manage. Wait, no. I'll take you up on your offer, my leg's a bit sore today. "If you don't mind. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Spot. We've got a group of 20 coming in before first show tonight for a 2 course meal, so first tasks are getting the dishes ready in the kitchen for the line cooks, then helping the prep cooks with dessert if you're okay to do that?"

"Sure thing! How's Pam?" I begin preparing my sink area, continuing to listen to Denton as I do so. 

"She's with her sitter tonight, but she's doing really well, thank you, Spot. Do you want to get some qualifications for this industry or is this a part-time job?"

"Originally, it was just to get a job, and to know I could get a job."

"Did you have a plan, or a dream?"

"Kind of, yeah. I thought I maybe wanted to be an English teacher, but I can't." Well, not necessarily can't, just feel like 'why give up a somewhat stable job to study for a job I might not be good at?'. Oh, he's talking again. Tune back in Spot. There we go. "-could change your hours to work around study, you can get accommodations to help with that too, and I can offer you advocacy help if you need it." Your lawyer skills could come in handy, I'll bring it up with my husbands later.

"I'll speak to my husbands, but I'm reconsidering chasing my dream."


	40. Chapter 40

POV Albert

"Hey, Albert. Can I speak to you about something?"

"Sure thing. Where would be comfortable?"

"Living room I guess?"

"Okay, Spot, let's go."

*In the living room*

"I was thinking I maybe want to chase my dream again."

"Being an English teacher? Go get 'em, Spud!" Spud is my nickname for Spot. Neither of us could tell you how it came about but it's something we only use when it's just us two. "If you don't mind me asking, what prompted this?"

"Denton" He shrugs "and Felix's demigod book. If Percy Jackson can save the world, then I can teach a few kids English. Right?"

"Right, Spud. You gonna tell the others when they're home?"

"Yeah, need to find a course and a college."

"Let's get the tablet and connect it to the TV, then you can change the font on the TV."

*Later*

"Bud, Alb, I'm home!"

"Hiya Elmer! I'm thinkingaboutapplyingformyteachingcert."

"Slow down Spot. You're thinking about applying for what?"

"My teaching cert. Albie helped me find a good course. It's about 40 minutes on the subway from here, but only twenty minutes from work. I'm gonna tell Race when he gets home too. What do you think?"

"I think that's a great plan Spot! What help with the application do you need?"

"None at the moment, let me speak to Race first, then we'll fill in application forms."

"Okay, bud. I'm going to change out of my scrubs now, see you in half an hour."

*1/2 an hour later*

"That position canNOT be comfortable Spot. I'm back, by the way. Hi, Albert, too." I wave, my mouth full of leftover popcorn from the movie Spot and I turned on earlier to keep him occupied while we waited for our other husbands to return. He has been cat curled on me for about an hour now. "Actually, being curled up on any of my husbands is always a comfortable position. Hi Race, you can tell me about work in a minute. I'm thinking of applying for my teaching cert."

"Awesome! I had to keep rescuing bloomin' cats today. Can't complain though, Jack brought his muffins in. Apple and sticky toffee. I'm going to get a bit of a belly if he keeps doing that!"

"You should have seen me when Charlie was getting set up! I was chubby, I'll find some pictures for you." Spot walks briskly out of the room to try and find his old photo albums. Elmer comes back, no longer in his scrubs, but a pair of soft jogging bottoms and a baggy t-shirt. (That's not your shirt Elmer, who have you 'accidentally' borrowed it from? I don't really care, unless it's Spot's baggy shirt, because he will get mad, and mad Spot isn't to be messed with. I speak from experience.) "How was work today, Elmer? Spot's just gone to find chubby him photos, he'll be back in a while."

"Work was hard today. I got pulled from home visits to do an emergency paediatric case. The kid's on ward, so I'm only home really to change out of work stuff. I'm going back to visit and sit up with him tonight. He hasn't got any family, and he's awake in an unfamiliar place. I'll grab some food later."

"Elmer, at least eat a granola bar before you go. Remember when you were doing residency and you fainted because you hadn't eaten more than two cereal bars in three days?" Race looks at Elmer as if daring him to refuse.

"Ok." Elmer grabs one of the bars from our snack cupboard and rushes out the door, kissing our cheeks. "Bye!"

"SPOT! YOU FOUND THOSE PHOTOS YET?!"

"Flippin' heck! You scared me for a minute. Yeah, I found them. Where's Elmer?"

"He's gone back to the hospital to sit up with a kid who was brought in today. He said the kid don't have family, and ain't been in that hospital before."

"He's a really good nurse, isn't he? Here are the chubby photos of me. I think I was around 17, maybe 18. Charlie used to run the Tuck Shop and he stocked it himself. The problem was that the leftovers were disposed of in my stomach!" Spot laughs, making us laugh with him. It's been happening a lot more lately, which is brilliant. Spot's much more comfortable joking around with us, he's even made jokes about his leg, and as we head into summer, he's started looking at shorts. I don't know if he'll actually wear them, but he's considering buying a pair.


	41. Elmer

*At the hospital*

"Heya Nurse Kasprzak!"

"Heya, you can call me Elmer when I ain't working."

"Who'd want to be in the hospital if they wasn't working?"

"I came to visit you, Mason. See how you are."

"I'm doing alright, apart from the usual not knowing where I'm going after." I know where I want you to go. I have to speak to my husbands first though. Especially Spot and Race. Albert, not so much, probably. Fewer memories that could be painful. "Any pain, Mason?"

"Little bit, but not enough for meds. What injuries do I got? I fell down the stairs at school."

"Broken collarbone, that's why you've got that sling. Dislocated wrist, which we've put right with the laughing gas. That's why you've got the splint, just to hold it still while you're recovering. Some bruising, and I think that's all."

"Okay. What's the outlook?"

"Pretty good, if you listen to your physio. You got lucky."

"Guess I did. Can you stay while I try to sleep?"

"Okay. I might fall asleep too!" I joke, although the accompanying yawn makes him laugh. He's asleep fairly soon after, so I take out my phone and text my husbands.

 **From:** Elmo

 **To:** Spot <3

Hey bud, how are you? Miss you, wish our days off would line up! Xx E

**From:** Elmer

 **To:** Albie <3

Hey Albie! How's it going? Hold the fort for me, I'll be back around midnight or the wee hours probably. XOXO E

**From:** Elmer (Hubs)

 **To:** Race <3

Hi 'Track! Just thought I'd say hi, and let you know that I'll be back late, might see you leaving. If not, don't worry, I'll see you on our day off.

**From:** Race <3

 **To:** Elmer (Hubs) 

No problem, we'll do something nice!

**From:** Spot <3

 **To:** Elmo

Hey Elmo! I'm doing really well, how's the kid? Would he like a non-nurse visitor? I have a split shift tomorrow, I could pop in? C u, Spot.

**From:** Albie <3

 **To:** Elmer

Am holding fort, thx for txting. C u soon, Al.

**From:** Elmo

 **To:** Spot <3

Much appreciated, I will ask when he wakes up. He's doing well, apart from a bit of pain. To be expected from a broken clavicle and dislocated wrist.

**From:** Spot <3 

**To:** Elmo

Okay, I read your text aloud with my focus ruler and it really helped! Albie and Race say my reading's improving a lot. I think it's bcoz I've got something to work towards now.

**From:** Elmo 

**To:** Spot <3

That's great bud! Pt waking now, g2g.

"Hi Nurse Elmer. You texting your girlfriend?"

"No, my husbands actually. I have 3."

"Cor, imagine having three people that loved you that much!" Oh, do you remind me of Spot when we first met him. I need to talk to them about it, but I know I want to be like Medda. I just hope they do too. "My husband Spot, he was saying he wanted to come visit you tomorrow. Would you like that?"

"He ain't met me, and he wants ta visit? Would I like that? Would I!" My heart aches for you, but I can't give you false hopes. I promise, I'm doing everything I can to get the people that I need on your side. "I'll give him a text, let him know."

**From:** Elmo 

**To:** Spot <3

He says yes, he'd like it. V excited. His name is Mason, he's 9. He knows we're married with 2 other husbands. He is fine with it, just can't imagine that much love. Poor kid.


	42. Spot's visit

"Hi, you must be Spot!" The small boy in the bed waves awkwardly with the hand not in his sling. He reminds me of my younger self a lot, already. "Yup, you must be Mason! What things do you like?"

"I like board games, and basketball. I don't really like English or History though, there's a bunch of writing."

"I never liked writing, although I did enjoy learning English and History. I'm applying for teacher training courses now."

"I'm in 4th grade, why didn't you like writing?" How do I explain dyslexia to a fourth grader? No, Spot, don't baby it down. I'll try to treat him like an adult, and if he has questions, he can ask them. "I have dyslexia, which means my brain looks at the words on a page and can't make them clear. Because of that, I struggle to reproduce the words correctly. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah, your brain don't read the words as words, so it's hard to write them. I like you, you don't talk down at me, like some adults. Elmer doesn't talk down either, he's my favourite nurse. I'm hungry, can you see if the trolley's coming round soon?"

"I can telepathically predict that you have about 2 minutes until the trolley comes." Mason smiles, properly, showing a missing tooth. "Look, Spot! There's the trolley, you was right!"

"Do you want to know the secret behind why I can predict the trolleys? Oh, and by the way, it's jacket potato and either tuna mayo or beans."

"Yeah, how do you know what's gonna be on the trolley and when it's comin'?" I roll up my trouser leg to show him my zip - the scar from my surgeries to help my muscles strengthen. "I was in a car accident a while ago, I got a broken leg from that. It was healing well, but then I set my progress back because the elevator was out at uni, so I climbed the stairs. I injured my muscles a lot, but I'm doing so much better now. Doctor said I would get half back, I got 70% back."

"WOW! Are you bionic? The docs said if my collarbone don't heal right, they might need to operate on it."

"I had a plate and screws for a bit, but they were removed a while back now. My twin, however, still has his plate and screws in his ankle. His are because of his arthritis, though. They're a bit different to what I had. Do you need any help with cutting up your food?"

"Yeah, please. How old are you? You look really young for an old person. Your twin has arthritis, so he's old, which means you're old too." Kid logic, love it! I start cutting up the jacket potato into small, single handed bites.

"We're twenty-two. Charlie, that's my twin's name, has juvenile idiopathic arthritis. That means that he's had arthritis since he was small. I don't remember him ever not needing a crutch to help him walk, although I have a few photos where he's not using it."

"You're really young! That makes more sense. I don't need a new family if you keep visiting." Mason, I want to be your new family. If my husbands agree. It'll take a while, but I know I want to do for you what Medda did for me. "I'll come again tomorrow, during the morning. I've got to go to work now, but I promise I'll return."


	43. Mason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware there are spelling mistakes and errors. These are deliberate on my part, I have my reasons.
> 
> Hope the formats make sense!

Dear ~~Dairy~~ Diary,

Nurse ~~Kazprak~~ Kazprzak? I think that's how you spel it. Anyway, Nurse K is realee nice. He has ~~two~~ to be to have 3 huzbunds. I met on(e?) of them today. His name is Spot. I thought he was old, but it's just how often he uses his telepathee powers. He said he has a twin, so that must be where his powers come from. Being in hospital is hard, but today was okay because Spot asked befour he cut my food up. He treats me like an ~~eekwal~~ equal and he understands writing being hard. He has somethin called dislexia which makes his brain not understand words properlee. He's going to be the bestest teacher ever! He's comin back in the morning, or he said he would.

By-by

Mason.

*At home, 8pm*

"Guys, how do you feel about having children?" Is Spot thinking the same as I am about Mason?

"I'd like to, but I think I'd prefer to go for adoption rather than from birth."

"Spot, if you can get the logistics sorted, I'm in." Race and Albert are both on board, that went much better than I anticipated. "What about you, Elmer?"

"Oh absolutely! I'll help you sort the logistics Spot."

*10pm, kitchen*

"I want to adopt Mason specifically. I took a shine to him straight away."

"He's taken a shine to you, Spot. You should have heard him all afternoon. Do we know anyone who's trained as a lawyer?" Mason was 'Spot this, Spot that. Spot's awesome, can you bake him cookies or something? Like as a thank you.' It was sweet but also heartbreaking how just a small amount of 1:1 attention made him that happy. "Denton used to be one, I could ask?" Oh, Spot, I think you might just be my favourite husband right now! "Please do! He might know someone who could help us, even if he can't."

*POV Spot, prepping breakfast before he goes to bed, 11pm*

Mason took a shine to me? That's it, I'm going full warrior mode to get custody of him. Better he's with us than some random family who won't be able to help him so well. He's nine, and he's stolen my heart. I'm going to do everything I can to show him how much love the world can give. "Hi Spot, you want some help with that?"

"Hi Race, and yeah, could you grate two apples into that bowl?"

"Sure, you making your oatmeal bars?"

"Yeah. Race, where does that door lead to?"

"Don't know, but why don't we open it and see, Spotty?" I swear I lose braincells when I'm tired, sometimes. Open the door, idiot. No, not idiot. Just tired brain. "ALBERT! ELMER! THERE'S AN EXTRA ROOM THAT WE JUST DISCOVERED!" Race, are Albie and Elmer still awake? Phew they are! "Hey hubs! That's big enough for a bedroom, need to clean it, but I'll help with that." We might be fathers soon! Just need to speak to Denton and figure out the parent side of fostering and adopting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://fitfoodiefinds.com/apple-cinnamon-baked-oatmeal-pomegranates/  
> Spot's breakfast


	44. Preparations (June)

"You came back?" Oh kid, that breaks my heart that you thought I might not come back. I understand though, I was much the same.

"Of course, Mason. I brought a copy of my work schedule, with my visits written on so you can see when I'm coming. I have the whole morning off today, so you tell me if you want a break, okay?" Denton gave me the day off so we can meet with our social worker again to continue the process of becoming approved foster carers. I won't tell you that until and unless we get approved. There's no need to raise your hopes if it's not certain. "Ok, Spot. Can you help me with my schoolwork? I'm supposed to write a paragraph about someone who looks after me, and I don't know who to do. I'm trying to decide between you and Elmer." Wow, kid, who's chopping onions in here? "How about you write about Elmer and I help you? That way, you could show El when he comes round." Mason nods eagerly. "Can you write for me? It's hard anyway, and then being left handed and having injured it makes it much harder."

"Sure thing, Mason. It's going to take a while, because of my dyslexia, but I will do my best." Mason hands me a tablet with a word processing app open. That's a relief, I can correct my misspellings. "That's okay, your brain just needs more time, like my writing needs more time. There's a name for why my writing is how it is, but I don't know it. Dys something or other, not dyslexia though. Dys something else. Now we do the work. I'm starting now, Spot. Nurse K, or as I call him, Elmer, looks after me at the moment. He makes sure I'm not hurting, and he gives me cookies if he has to put needles in me. He is nice, and has three boyfriends. One of them is Spot. Spot is nice too. He comes and visits me even though he's not a hospital volunteer. He is writing this for me as I can't because of my wrist and collarbone. Spot, are you laughing?" No, kid, I'm crying, just turned away from you so you don't see how emotional you make me. You can't realise how much I love you until we get approval. "No, Mason, I'm not. Just focusing." That's not entirely a lie, I am focusing, but not on what you think I am.

*At home, with the social worker*

"I believe you've already begun to set up a room for a potential child?"

"Yes, would you like to see it? We've only just begun about a week ago, but we've tried to make it gender and age neutral, so anybody could use it in theory."

"Yes, I'd like to see it. In fact, why don't you take me on a tour of your apartment?"

"Okay, this is the living room, the kitchen-diner and bathroom just through that door. We share two bedrooms - off the living room - between the four of us, as that's what works best for us. Our foster room is just off the kitchen." Elmer and I had painted it a gentle buttercream yellow and furnished the wooden floor with a dark grey, soft, nonslip rug. "We've ordered a bed frame, mattress and bedding set to match. They're supposed to be here tomorrow or the day after."

"That's a lovely room. You seem really enthusiastic about the whole process. The next step is a medical exam for everybody. Do you have any concerns?"

"Yeah, my leg. I have 70% function in it."

"And my ADD. I take medication for it and it doesn't affect me much."

"Neither of them should prevent you fostering. Oh, Spot, your concerns about your background check - no need to worry, a juvenile vandalism conviction won't stop you at all. Every one of you passed with flying colors. What type of fostering do you want to do?"

"I think long term with a view to adoption, but from grade school age up."

"Yes, you phrased that really well."

"Yup, long term foster-to-adopt."

"They already said it. We're all on the same page here."

"Okay, expect a court date for approval about two weeks after your medicals."


	45. Chapter 45

*POV Race*

"Medical results are back, Spot. I haven't opened yours, but Albie, El and I passed, even with my ADD."

"Well, I ain't surprised Races, you manage your ADD really well." Spot slowly reads the report to himself, almost expecting to see something about being unsuitable. "I passed too! We're probably going to be parents! PARENTS! Wow." Spot's a little teary, I hadn't realised just how much this means to him. I grew up in a less than conventional but still very loving family. For the first five years of his life, Spot and I lived on the same base. Then Martina was moved, so I was moved too. Martina's my oldest sister. There's Martina, Porter, Stephen, Idina, Alice, and Georgia, then me. I'm the youngest. Spot, well, I don't know much about what happened after I moved. "Race, can you believe it? We're gonna be parents!"

"Yeah, Spot, we's gonna be parents!"

"Albie, Elmer, we's gonna be parents!" Spot gets hugged into a Spot sandwich, we were slightly concerned about the memories this process could drag up. "Yeah, Spot, we're gonna be parents." Albert is very good at taking Spot how he comes, which tonight is in shock, but in a good way.

*POV Albert*

"You know what else happened today?"

"No, Albie, what else happened today?"

"The bed arrived. You want to see it?" Spot has already disappeared into the foster room. Squeals of what I'm pretty sure is happiness escape the room and when I peek in, sure enough, Spot is grinning ear to ear. I snap a photo quickly to capture this glorious moment in time.

*Two weeks later, the Courthouse*

"The paperwork is all in order, and these four husbands should be allowed to foster a ward of the state with the view to adopting them. If they have a specific child in mind, now is the time to speak up so we can make the necessary arrangements for a trial period."

"There is a child we would like to foster, Your Honor. His name is Mason, he's 9, and he's currently staying at the hospital."

"We will see what we can do."


	46. July

*Hospital*

"Mason, get packed up, we've found you a new family. They want to foster you with a view to adoption." Yay. Thanks Jennifer for taking me to another unfamiliar place with new rules to try and remember, new faces and new spaces. At least it sounds long term. I might get a full term of school in one district.

*Home*

Spot is completing paperwork at the table, Race is cooking a welcome dinner of ravioli, Albert is doing something with a model head and I'm helping Spot when he gets stuck. He's making his application to the teacher training course. Spot looks up from his paperwork "When's Mason coming?"

"In about 20 minutes, according to Jennifer, his social worker. They've just left the hospital."

"Okay, is everything ready? The bedroom is, Race is cooking, Albert don't scare him with that head, Elmer don't nurse him too much, I know he needs some nursing still but don't be overbearing please."

"Woah, Spot, calm. He don't need that much nursing anymore, he's just got a lightweight sling and the brace now. He only needs a little help with physio." Spot's actually really nervous about this, the sweetheart.

"I just want to make sure everything's as good as it can be for him!"

"I know you do, Spot. I'll move the mannekin head into our bedroom."

"Thanks, Albie!"

*20 minutes later, POV Mason*

We pull up to a fairly standard apartment block and take the elevator to the fifth floor. I'm doing much better now, my sling isn't the really strong kind, but the triangular bandage sort and my wrist is allowed out of its brace to do some exercises and under supervision, I can take my sling off and do some other exercises for my collarbone. I wonder what this new family are like. What love means to them. Jennifer rings the doorbell and I hear the patter of feet on a wooden floor. "Hi Mason, hi Jennifer. Come in, make yourself at home. Would you like a drink?"

"Cup of tea would be lovely, thank you."

"I'm fine, thank you for the offer." I lie, I'd like an orange juice, but I don't know if I'm allowed. My new guardian guides me to the dining room table, where- "Spot? Nurse K? What are you doing here?"

"This is our apartment. You've met Race, and this is Albert. Do you want to see your bedroom?"

"Please." It'll just be a room with a mattress on the- "Woah, you did _this much_ for **me**?"

"Yeah, kid. You like it?"

"Do I like it? I love it!" Impulsively, I fling my arm around Spot, trying to give him the best hug I can. He squeezes back, that's a really nice feeling. "Can I get unpacked?" Spot flicks his eyes to my small suitcase, barely big enough to fit a change of clothes and a book in. Some emotion crosses his face, I don't know what. He nods and then leaves quickly. He'll be back once he's done the social worker stuff. I hope. He's always been good at that. I'm unpacked in a few minutes, clothes on the hangers in the wardrobe, diary in the top drawer of the bedside table. That's all I have really. "Mason, it's teatime now. We've got homemade ravioli. Come through to the dining room, please." Race or maybe Albert says.

"Okay." They seem nice. So far. Over tea, I learn that Albert is a hairdresser and Race works as a firefighter. Spot works as a dishwasher at a restaurant off Times Square for now.


	47. Chapter 47

"Race, these ravioli are delicious, thank you!"

"You're welcome Spot, I'll teach you when our days off align."

"So never then!" Albert jokes. Spot notices me pushing my ravioli around. He doesn't seem mad though, and understands why I won't start.

"Mason, you can eat anything we give you, and tomorrow, we'll go shopping for some snacks, okay?"

"Okay?" We can go window shopping, I guess. Look at the things I'd buy if I had money. Spot, Elmer, Race, and Albert's conversation is peppered with lighthearted jokes and teasing, and it fills me with a warm fuzzy feeling I can't place. That might just be the ravioli though. "What's in here? They're really nice."

"The filling is spinach and ricotta, and the sauce is simply butter, garlic and rosemary, with a little black pepper. I'm glad you're enjoying them, Mason. I made them from scratch." Race cooks from scratch? Not from frozen? Wow, I wish I could stay forever, but I'll try and make it a full term of school. That's more reasonable. "Wow!"

*Later*

Spot knocks on my door. "Come in!" He's carrying a few hangers, not too many to be overwhelming though.

"Hey, Mason, it can get a bit cold overnight, so I brought some hoodies and long sleeved tops in case you get cold. I don't know what size you take, but there's a pair of jogging bottoms in there too." Thanks for not commenting on my lack of clothing. That's a nice hoodie, navy with a blue, red, and black patch stitched on. "Can I borrow that hoodie?"

"Kid, these are to keep if you like them. Full disclosure, that patch is a poly pride flag. You can unpick it if you want..."

"No, Spot! I'm keeping it because I'm already proud of my gay poly fathers." That's the strongest response to a family I've ever had. How long do adoptions from foster-to-adopt take? "That's great, Mason. Oh, by the way, if you get hungry, or need a drink, you have full access to anything in the kitchen. If you want to, we can get you a snack box to put some non-perishables in." Have you been in the system before, Spot? Everything's right. "How do you know so much about going to foster homes?" I notice a slight tensing of his body, that was a sore point. He takes a deep breath. "I was a foster kid, then I got lucky, and I was adopted. Oh, and your school is within our district, so over the summer, think about if you want to start somewhere else, or stay where you are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have recipes for the food mentioned in the book (all previous chapters included). Feel free to ask for them.


	48. Chapter 48

At Mason's next check up, he's allowed to stop wearing his sling, and brace. His injuries have healed really well, although I sense a little disappointment when Amy tells him he won't be bionic. He's really into his superheroes, so for his room, we got Jack to do a sketch of his favorites.

*3 weeks later, the park, POV Albert*

We all got back a little earlier than we thought we were going to, so we went to the park to let off some steam. "Hey, Spot!"

"What, Race?"

"I bet you can't climb to the top of this tree!" I'm scared. Whenever Race starts a bet with Spot, it never ends well. That's not to say that when Race bets with me, it always ends well. I've had my fair share of stupid moments, injuries, and scoldings from the one vaguely close to sensible member of our relationship - Elmer, in case you hadn't guessed. "I can!" Spot grabs the bottom branch, testing it (he's being careful?!) before pulling his body up onto the branch, reaching for a handhold then pulling up again. He's abandoned the testing (idiot, although in all fairness, I would be exactly the same.) He's halfway up the tree when I hear the crack of a branch. Luckily, Spot is managing to hang on and swings his body down to a branch he's been on before, so he knows it will take his weight. Off he goes again, up the tre- shit, he's on the ground. Race and I sprint over to him. Phew, he's conscious. "I'm okay. I'm okay."

"Spot, you fell from a tree. You sure you're okay?"

"No, my shoulder feels funny. Painful peculiar not haha funny."

"Okay, anywhere else?"

"My arm can't move on that side."

"We'll get that checked out." Spot pushes himself slowly up from the ground, keeping his right arm close to his body.

*Hospital, POV Elmer*

"Elmer, Spot's injured himself, Albert and Race are with him but fine. From what I could see, it was some kind of upper limb injury."

"Okay, thanks, Amy. I'll pop in when I get a minute."

*Treatment room, POV Spot*

"I'm sending you to X-ray to check for breaks, but that's a textbook shoulder dislocation. You'll be off work for 4 to 6 weeks, unless your job is physical."

"Don't think so." Not unless I end up bussing tables, and that's happened twice in the almost year I've worked there.

*Later*

"No breaks, which is good. Here's some gas and air, we're going to pop your shoulder back in place." I don't know what's so funny, but I guess me laughing is a good thing. Even with the gas-and-air, it still hurts when my shoulder goes back. Straight after though, the pain does reduce. "Spot, you're gonna need to wear this sling for the next three to six weeks, only take it off to wash."

"Ok, Nurse. Oh, hi Elmer!"

"Hi Spot. What did you do this time?"

"Dislocated my shoulder, and discovered that I laugh a lot with gas-and-air."

"Yeah, Spot, gas-and-air's also called laughing gas. How's your shoulder now?"

"Better, just sore. We were playing in the park, and then Race bet me I couldn't climb a tree and-"

"You climbed it to prove him wrong, then a branch snapped and you fell?"

"Yeah."

"Idiot. I'll tell Race off when we get home. I think you learned your lesson."

"Yeah, always check before you climb."

"Ok, let's go home. I got your meds fast-track, so we're ready."

"Woo, nurse privileges!" Albert whoops happily.

*Home*

"Antonio Racetrack Higgins, you do not bet with Spot because Spot's brain is not fully developed so he's more impulsive, and also don't bet with Mason or Felix for the same reason. I'm going to stay with Spot tonight, in case he needs nursing. Right now, Mason is coming home, so can you let Spot know?"

"Sorry, Elmer. Yeah, I'll let Spotty know."

*Spot's room*

"Hey, sorry about earlier. Mason's coming home by the way."

"Cool, can you let him know what happened?"

"Sure."

*POV Mason*

"Hey Race! Jack drew me another Captain America for my room!"

"That's great! Hey, Spot hurt himself earlier." A look of fear must have crossed my face, because "He dislocated his shoulder, so he's got a really big sling at the moment. He's also got some strong medicine to help with his pain, so if he's a little sleepy, it's because of that."

Phew, I was thinking the 'go get packed, we can't look after you and him' kind of injured. "Okay, can I see him?"

"SPOT! CAN MASON COME IN YOUR ROOM?"

"YES HE CAN!"

"Go on in then."

*Spot's room, same POV*

Spot is sitting up on his bed, a huge sling supporting his arm. It's bigger than mine, much bigger. And blue too. Mine was black. "Hey Mason, how ya doin'? Did Race tell ya what happened?"

"I'm doing great! Jack drew a Captain America for my room! Race said you dislocated your shoulder, and that you might be sleepy 'cause of your medicine."

"Yeah, I fell out of a tree. It hurt lots."

"Well, I hope you get better soon! I can't telepathically predict a trolley coming round for you, but I can give good hugs!"

"Well, I think hugs are better than telepathy. Could I place an order for one Mason hug?"

"Coming right up!" I try to go gentle with my hug, knowing that Spot's probably in pain because that sling is gigantic! Spot squeezes back with his good left side. Love my Dad, I do! "Dad, do you need help cutting your food, like I did when I was sore?"

"I don't know kid" He sounds like he has a cold or something in his throat, but his nose isn't red, and his eyes are shiny.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, kid, I'm good. You called me Dad, you mean it?"

"Yeah! You're Dad, Race is Pop, and I'm trying to think of good father names for Albert and Elmer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://tse1.mm.bing.net/th?id=OIP.cPmo_KrwCPF_IfsZb68adAHaEz&pid=Api


	49. Spot and Denton

Elmer, Race and Albert have taken Mason to the zoo to let me rest. I should probably text Denton.

**To:** Denton (Boss)

 **From:** Spot

Hi, I hurt my shoulder. Can't work for 4 to 6 weeks. Hope ok with you. Spot.

I would have written more, but I can't really type with one hand and my dyslexia doesn't help. Why is my phone ringing?

"Hello?"

"Hi Spot, it's Denton. I thought it might be easier if I spoke on the phone rather than texted you."

"Oh, hi Denton. Thanks, it is easier."

"How's your shoulder? Do you need me to bring anything over?"

"My shoulder's okay now, I just have the biggest sling ever and prescription co-codamol because it hurts like a word I can't say in the kitchen."

"I hope the pain gets better soon. Hang on, Spot, Pam wants to say something." A small voice - Pam's, probably - speaks for a minute, then Denton returns. "Pam wants to see you again. She says she'll kiss your shoulder better." Aww, that's sweet. I want to see Pam too.

"When would be a good time for you? You could come over then." They've been over a few times because I babysit Pam for a few extra bucks now and then. "How about 4:30?"

"So long as it's afternoon, and not the morning kind!" I joke.

"See you then. Bye Spot."

"Bye Denton."

*4:30*

Knock knock!

"Hi Denton. Hi Pam!"

"'Pot!"

"Hey, Spot. How are you?"

"Doing okay, thanks. Yourself?"

"Probably better than you. What did you do to yourself?"

"Dislocated my shoulder. Didn't break anything though."

"That's something. Do you think you could do some admin for me while you can't use your shoulder?"

"Possibly. It depends on what accommodations I can have."

"I have text-to-speech software on the company laptops, and I can probably find the reverse tech for writing. Pamela, don't climb Spot."

"Daddy, Pam like climbing 'Pot!" Yeah, kid, I know you like climbing me, but my shoulder doesn't like you climbing.

"Pam, please get off me. It makes my shoulder sore."

"But I climbing 'Pot to kiss it better!" Oh, that's what you're trying to do. You are sweet!

"Denton, could you pick Pam up please?" Denton does so. "Thank you!" I smile as Pam squirms in his arms, trying to reach every part of my shoulder and kiss it better. "All better, 'Pot!"

I play along. "All better Pam! Your kisses must be magic!"

"Yeah! I magic!" Pam wriggles out of Denton's arms and runs to her beanbag. "Pam watch Peppa Pig! 'Pot and Daddy too!" Denton and I share a look (Number 309: Very Sarcastic Yay We're Watching Kids' TV Even Though We're Adults) before switching on the TV. The front door opens and Albert, Elmer, Race and Mason enter. "Hey Mason, this is my boss Denton and his daughter Pamela, mostly known as Pam. I babysit Pam sometimes. Denton, Pam, this is Mason. He can tell you what he wants you to know."

"They're my foster dads. Race is Pop, Spot's Dad, Elmer's Tata which is Polish for Dad and Albert's Padre, which is Spanish for Father. I tried to honor my parents' heritage where I could."

"That's really lovely, Mason. Tomorrow, I'll teach you some Spanish recipes, with Spot's help. He's better at actually cooking them, but I have more shoulders right now. Hi Denton, Pam."

"Albo!" Pam rockets over to Albert. "Albo, swing Pam!" Albert giggles, picking Pam up and swinging her around.

"Denton, do you want to stay for tea? We can do mac and cheese."

"It's okay, Spot. I'll swing by tomorrow to drop off a laptop for you. Pam, honey, time to say goodbye."

"Bye 'Pot! Bye Albo! Bye Elma! Bye Ray!" Ray is what Pam calls Race, she can't really make her 'S' sound yet. That's why she calls me 'Pot too.

*Later, the dinner table*

"Pop, can I sit next to Dad tonight? Then I can help him cut up his food like he did for me when I couldn't. What are those?"

"Yes, you can sit wherever, same as usual. The pills are for Spot, because his shoulder hurts really bad. You take this plate over to Spot, I'll bring his meds."

"Okay Pop! Tata's just gone to change out of his scrubs into non-hospital clothes. Padre's on the phone, he'll be here in a moment."


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue how foster care and adoption work in the US, I'm making it up. It's called creative license.

Albert resurfaces after half an hour. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be on the phone for so long. That was Jennifer, she's going to do her 6-week visit tomorrow at 1, because we're all at home."

"Hey, it's okay, Albert. Mason's helped me with cutting up my chicken, we're doing really well."

"That's great, Spot!"

*1pm the next day*

"Hi Jennifer, how are you?"

"Hi Elmer, I'm good thanks, yourself?"

"I'm good, thank you. You're going to have to talk us through this process, as it's only the second time we've done a home check-up."

"That's okay, where is everybody?"

"They're just finishing lunch, I can take you through if you'd like."

"Please."

*Kitchen-diner*

"Hi Mason. Good to see you."

"Hi Jennifer, Pop makes really good ravioli and he's teaching me how to make them!" Jennifer makes a note of something on her clipboard. I hope it's good. "That's lovely, Mason. What did you have for lunch today?"

"Pastrami on rye with a sour pickle, then a strawberry yogurt and a glass of water, because I had orange juice with breakfast which was a fruit salad and granola. Tata made the pickle, it's a family recipe!" Jennifer continues talking with Mason, and we give her some space to complete the confidential part. Mason emerges and taps Spot on his good shoulder. "Dad, Jennifer wants to speak to you, then each of your husbands in turn."

*POV Spot*

"Hey Jennifer. How are you?"

"I'm doing alright. Yourself?" You're looking at the sling, which means you expect me to say something other than 'fine'.

"Not too bad. I had a bit of an accident yesterday, dislocated my shoulder."

"Ok." Jennifer makes a note - probably about my injury. "How do you find Mason fits into your family?"

"He fits in brilliantly, and frankly, I know I want to go ahead with the adoption."

"Mhm. Does your leg impact your ability to look after Mason?"

"No, it's mostly a normal leg that just twinges sometimes."

"Ok, thank you." 

*POV Elmer*

"Hi Elmer, how do you find Mason?"

"By looking for him! In all seriousness, Jennifer, he's a great kid and we're currently trying to decide whether he should remain at his Wiesel school, or move to the local Jacobi Trust school, because JT schools are usually better at accommodating specific learning difficulties, such as dysgraphia, which is what Mason's file says he has."

"Ok, so you want to keep fostering him and go ahead with the adoption?"

"Absolutely!"

"Ok, we're done here."

*POV Albert*

"Hi Albert, how does Mason fit into your family?"

"Really well. It's like he was born into our family. I know I want to keep on track to adopt him."

"Okay. I'll tell you the results once I've spoken to Antonio." Jennifer, his name is Race, don't call him Antonio. He really doesn't like it.

*POV Race*

"Hi Antonio, how do you feel Mason fits into your family?"

"Please call me Race, I really hate my first name. Mason fits in well, he's kind, caring, a joy to have living here."

"You want to go ahead?"

"With the adoption? Of course!"

*Later*

"Mason, I'm happy for this family to continue fostering you, and to begin the adoption process in earnest."

"That's great news, Jennifer! I'm gonna be your son, your son, your son!" Mason skips happily around the room, singing.


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late July/early August

*Hospital check up, POV Spot*

"Hey Spot."

"Hey Nurse Amy. I don't know if that's a good hey, a bad hey, or an ordinary greeting hey."

"Ordinary greeting hey. How's your shoulder? You've been doing your physio for your other joints, right?"

"Yeah. My shoulder's better, it feels more stable. I'm hoping to get the sling off soon."

"Okay, we'll do some soft tissue scans to check and see if that's possible. I think it's highly likely. Did you sort anything with your boss?"

"Yeah, he's got me doing some admin stuff, it's better than doing nothing, but I can't wait to be back doing my dishwashing job!"

*Later*

"Good news, Spot. You can stop wearing the sling now, I know we said 4-6 weeks but your shoulder healed really well. You still have to avoid exacerbating it, but you can try a phased return to work, so long as you're careful. Continue your physio, and don't lift your arm above your head."

"I won't. See you in a month, Nurse Amy!"

*Home*

"Spot, that's great news, but we have a different thing to focus on right now. Mason refused to discuss schools with us and knocked over a vase. It didn't break, but that's beyond the point."

"Okay, that sounds like a thing I would have done, I'll go speak to him."

"He's shut himself in his room. He says, and I quote 'I'm never coming out, ever.'"

"I'm still going to try to talk to him. He may be testing boundaries."

*POV Mason*

Knock knock. "Hey, Mason, it's Spot."

"GO AWAY!" I hate school, I don't want to go to any school. It's the same always. People tease me because I write really slowly, and even then, it's still messy. "No, I'm going to stay here, outside your door. Do you want to explain what's happening?"

"NO! GO AWAY! PLEASE!" Maybe please will make Spot leave me and my stupid handwriting in peace?

"Is it something to do with school?" Why do you keep pestering me? I'm not going to respond. Maybe Spot will get bored and go away? Eventually I hear a 3-sound patter away from my door. Why are there 3 sounds?

*POV Spot, living room*

"Hey guys, I think it's to do with looking at schools. Couldn't get much more out of him than that, but give him some time and space. Has the post been?"

"Yeah, there's an official-looking letter for you specifically, Spot. It's on the coffee table." Using my focus ruler, I begin to read it slowly:

"'Dear Mr Conlon-Larkin,

We were delighted to receive your application to the New York Teacher Training College. We would like to offer you a place on our Middle School English Teaching course. Please find enclosed a list of reading requirements, textbooks and accommodations for your dyslexia. If you wish to take your place, please respond no later than the 15th August. We look forward to hearing from you.

Benjamin Davenport

Principal of the NYC Teacher Training College' GUYS THIS IS AWESOME! THEY WANT ME TO GO AND TRAIN AS A TEACHER!"

"It really is great! I thought you were going to teach high schoolers though?"

"Nope! Not since I met Felix, then Mason. I get on well with that age group, it makes more sense to me, Al."

"Fair."

"Hi guys, I've got myself all packed up ready for the group home."

"Hey, Mason, you ain't going nowhere, we just want to figure out where you're going for school."

"I don't like school. Don't want to go to it."

"Okay, what kind of learning do you want to do? You have to do some kind of schooling, we'd be told off if we didn't."

"Basketball, and dance? If it isn't too girly for you."

"Hey, dance isn't girly. No sport or art is defined by society's gender constructs. Which type of dance?"

"I don't care what kind, I love dance! I've got a few pictures of my recitals from when I started. I used to do ballet, tap, and street." Mason's eyes light up as he talks about dancing. "Perhaps you'd like to go to a specialist arts school?"

"Will they make me feel stupid 'cause I can't write?"

"Not if Spot has anything to say about it, he's very good at getting accommodations. Feeling better, bud?"

"Yeah, I want to get onto Broadway someday!"

"Hey, Mason, look what Spot found! A specialist arts middle school!"

"I'll give it a term and see."


	52. Chapter 52

"Dad, why are you using a crutch?" Oops, probably should have explained that earlier. Well, you can't undo the past, better late than never and other platitudes of that variety. "You know my leg functions at 70% ability, yeah?"

"Yeah, you said when you visited me in hospital."

"Well, sometimes my leg hurts a bit, and I use a crutch or two to help me get around."

"Okay, do you want me to get an ice pack or a heat pack or anything?"

"I'm okay at the minute, but thank you. Do you have any audition materials?"

"I need to update them, but I have a monologue and a dance!"

"Okay, shall we look at monologues together?"

"Yeah, I can do the reading for you!"

*

"Hey, that one Dad! The one about chess! What's it like having siblings? I's an only child."

"It's different for everybody, but for me, it was hard. I ain't told Charlie, and I don't know that I ever will, but when Mam passed away, I made sure that he always got adaptations for his mobility. When we lived on the base - before Mam passed on - it was fun. Charlie and I were stationed the same place that Race's family were, so we used to go and play together. Charlie and I was really close back then. After Mam passed, we was placed with an okay family. They were quite strict though, and didn't let us go play until we finished our homework without any spelling mistakes. I didn't get to play much. Then they had a biobaby, and we were moved on. We spent the next 3 months at another house, but I couldn't keep up at the new school, so they moved me to a group home where I met Jack. It wasn't too bad, but I had to keep my GPA above 3.0 if I wanted to go to Jack's art classes. Then Medda started fostering Jack. After about a year, Medda started fostering me, then when I was 15, Charlie came to us." I leave out the year in the detention center, don't feel comfortable telling Mason that part yet. "Dad, you went off topic. What's siblings like?" Oops, sorry! My brain did kind of race ahead a bit.

"Loud, funny, annoying. Charlie always used to pretend to be a soldier like Mam when I was trying ta do my homework."

"Ok, thank you! Please can I go and practice in my room and then you call me when it's tea time?"

"Ok, Mason. It's Try-It Tuesday today, so it's tortilla española. It'll be ready in about 40 minutes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://monologueblogger.com/playing-online-chess-games/


	53. First Day (September)

"Looking smart, Mason!" He really does look smart in his leotard, jazz pants, and branded Arts Middle zip-up hoodie over everything. He asked me for a haircut the other day. It was so much easier than the first time I had to give Spot a haircut. "You want pancakes for breakfast?"

"Yes please Albert, but can you not burn them, maybe get Race to do them?"

"RACE! COME MAKE PANCAKES!"

"What's the racket?" Spot hops into the room on both his crutches, closely followed by Race.

"Mason asked me not to burn the pancakes so I wanted Race to make them. Do you need painkiller? Is it a bad day? How's your shoulder?"

"Painkiller would be appreciated, yeah it's a bad day, shoulder's fine, if a little loose in the socket."

"Be careful, bud, there's a 70-90% of reinjury for your shoulder, especially because you're young." Elmer advises Spot, giving him some ibuprofen. "I'm _always_ careful, well mostly, sometimes, occasionally not reckless." Spot laughs at the sheer stupidity of his protest. "Hey Mason, first day for both of us. How ya feelin'?"

"Wobbly nervous, Dad. Excited too."

"Hey, it'll be okay, you want a hu-" Mason's hugging him as soon as his arms were open enough for him to fit. Spot's crutches are hanging loosely off his arms, suggesting he's balancing entirely on one leg. "Spot, do you want to stop being a flamingo and sit down? Pancakes are nearly ready." Race explains. Spot lets go of Mason and settles into his chair just as the first pancake is delivered to Mason's plate with the second swiftly deposited on Spot's. "I will get dressed in a moment, I'm eating pancakes first. Mason, you want to help me pick out an outfit?"

"Yeah, Dad, I'll help. Are you wearing your brace on your leg?"

"He should be, but he ain't." Race confesses. "I tried to make him put it on, but he wasn't havin' it."

"Okay, Pop. Tata, make Dad wear his brace, please. I don't want him to go back to the hospital." Elmer laughs, knowing how futile attempting to make Spot wear his brace would be. "If he don't want ta, I can't make him. He's an adult, he has to make his own decisions now."

"See Dad, even Nurse Tata agrees! You gotta wear your brace!"

"Alright, alright, if you fetch it, I'll put it on." How did Mason do that? I need to know the secrets.

"Here ya go, Dad." Spot winces as he puts it on, I hope the med kicks in soon.

"Thanks, kid. I's gotta get going soon, come choose me an outfit."

*In Spot's room*

"You want something comfortable but professional. I'd say this button-down, and your wedding pants. Will that work with your leg?"

"Let's see, kid. I'll sit on the bed, and call for Albie if I needs him. You go and eat the stack of pancakes that's piled up on your plate since you came in here."

*5 minutes later, the kitchen/Spot's room*

"Albie!" Spot needs my help. I quickly enter the bedroom.

"Hey, bud. You got stuck?"

"A little, my lower leg ain't going through the pants like it ought to! Leg's really sore and stiff today, Imightusemychair."

"That bad, eh? Should we make a PCP appointment for after school?"

"Probably." Spot mumbles as I help him get his leg through the pants. "Ta, Al."

"You're welcome, here's your chair. Try and get El to drive you, he's dropping Mason off anyway."

"Okay. Do I look smart enough?"

"Yeah, you look proper smart. I hope you meant clothes" I resist making a joke about Spot's common sense. It ain't the time.

"Yeah, duh. I wanna go down, get Elmer ta meet me at the pick up foyer?"

"You can ask him yourself, you're an adult." Come on Spot, a bad day isn't a free pass, you know that.

"Sorry, Albert." Spot rolls into the kitchen. "Elmer, can you give me a lift? It's a proper bad day at the minute, but I'm taking my crutches with me just in case it gets better, or the building's inaccessible."

"A'ight, Mason, would you mind sitting in the backseat, so Spot can use the transfer handles? You'll see what I mean when we get down to the parking lot."

"Sure, Tata. Spot, I made this for your first day." A beautifully hand-decorated card with a collage of Spot and Mason's outings - the aquarium, Brooklyn Bridge (Spot insisted), the Statue of Liberty (Mason had never seen it), the ice-cream parlour where Blink works, and their first Broadway show together (The Lightning Thief; Spot took Mason, Felix, and Les - he really got into that series). Inside, in painstakingly neat handwriting (I should know, I spelled out the long words for Mason) it says "Good luck with your new school, I hope you love it as much as you love your amazing husbands."


	54. First Day (Pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spot and Mason return from their first day. (I don't really like writing school scenes if they don't add to the plot)

*POV Race*

"Tata, Padre, Pop! Is Dad back yet?"

"Not yet, but he'll want to hear about your day when he is."

"Guess what classes I have!"

"Ooh, I don't know, Mason Jar. Maybe 'How to be an awesome Broadway star?'" I've been waiting for ages to make that Dad (well, Pop, but Dad is the genre) joke. "No, but I have dance, voice, acting and movement, then my ordinary classes, so English, Social Studies, Math, and Science. In dance, we do jazz, tap, ballet, and a stretch class! They let me have a notetaker and it really helps! We've started studying the Roller Derby Play, so can we go to the roller rink at the weekend?"

"That sounds like you had a great day. Yes, we can go to the roller rink at the weekend."

"Awesome! I guess we need to figure out shoes, they want you on point?"

"Po-o-op, it's en pointe! Come on! And not yet, we're too young and underdeveloped. Ballet slippers, jazz shoes, and tap shoes. They've all got to be black, lace-up, full sole, even though next year we'll probably be moving to split-sole."

"I understood maybe three words of that, but you find the right store and I'll take ya. How's that sound?"

"That sounds great! Hey Spot, Race's gonna take me ta the roller rink this weekend and also maybe a dance shop! It's technically research for the play that we're studying in English. He's also gonna buy me my shoes! Feeling better?" I expect Spot is, he's pushing his chair with one crutch being used to support him. "Yeah, I's feelin' better. I had a good day today. How was your first day?"

"It was awesome! They gave me a notetaker for my standard classes, and anytime we's making notes. I have dance, voice, acting and movement, English, Social Studies, Math, and Science. That's before we do any extracurriculars, but I want to do basketball!"

"Okay, kid. You'll have to keep your GPA to at least 2.5 to keep going to basketball."

"I think that's fair. I need to get on with my homework. Yeah, Padre, first day, no I don't like it either. Dad, have you got homework? We could do it together!"

"Yeah, I got a reading assignment. Whole chapter of this big boy, but they gave me this cool new pen that should help." Spot shows Mason one of his big textbooks: The Minds Of Middle-School Children; A Psychological Study. "That's a big book, I don't get how a pen can help."

"Well, it reads things for me, so then I can follow along with my special ruler."

"Ok! I have to do a sheet of math, then a video on YouTube to watch about the history of ballet."

*30 minutes later*

"Hey boys, I brought hot chocolate. How are you getting on?"

"My pen's really helping, I can spend my brain power on understanding this rather than actually trying to figure out what's being said."

"Well, he can when he's not helping me with my math! I'm saving the ballet video for later, because that's practically a reward."

"Sounds like you two are doing really well, Spot, Elmer says look after your shoulder, don't move it too far from where it usually is."

"Yeah, yeah. Tell El he's fussing too much."

"If you have to go to the ER, I'm saying told you so."

"I mean, you would probably have earned the right to tell Dad that, Pop."

"Excuse me? I _thought_ you were supposed to being doing math?" Spot's smiling, he's taken it as the jest it was meant to be, and he finds it nearly as amusing as I do. "Spot, stop rocking your chair, please. Elmer will go all scary at me if ya mess up your shoulder again!" He won't actually murder me, but close to it. Spot nods, appearing sincere, and returns to his textbook.

*15 minutes later*

Mason sprints into the kitchen. "Dad's done something to his shoulder, an' he needs Tata! Come quick!" Naturally, Elmer sprints into the bedroom. "Spot, what have you done now? Rocked your chair after Race told ya not to, then fell off and hit your shoulder? Yeah, don't have a lot of sympathy for you right now. Come on, let's get ya to the ER, Amy can check you over."

"We'll see you later, and I told you so."

*3 hours later*

A very sleepy Spot is carried in on Elmer's shoulder. "He dislocated it again, they gave him some strong meds and he's going to have a weekly follow up to make sure his soft tissues heal correctly and don't become too lax. He's supposed to sleep in the recliner if he can, so I'm going to put him down there." Elmer does so, revealing a fresh sling supporting Spot's arm.

"He needs to listen. Mason said to let him know when you got back. He has some plans he wants to check over with you."

"Okay." Elmer knocks on Mason's door. "Hey, Mason, we're home."

"Heya Tata! How's Dad?"

"He dislocated his shoulder again, so he's quite sleepy at the minute. He's having some specialist follow ups just to make sure everything heals well. Talking of follow-ups, your last one is tomorrow after school. I forgot to book Spot's PCP appointment for his leg, which is probably a good thing."

"Tata, you're sounding like Pop when he don't take his med. Slow down. I got my last follow up tomorrow. Dad is sleepy because he dislocated his shoulder again, but that don't make sense."

"They gave him some strong meds at the hospital, and they made him sleepy. Anyway, I actually came to ask about your plans."

"I was thinking get him a nice bath bomb, some chocolates, and maybe a bottle of wine or something." Sounds good, apart from the wine. How do I tactfully direct away from that? "I think Spot would prefer a bottle of soft drink, some kind of pop, but not Race."

"Okay. I want to help him get better, how can I do that?" Oh, you lovely child! Well, for a start, you can screw all the chairs to the floor.

"I don't know bud, when he's more awake, you could ask him. In the meantime, it's quarter past eight, time to go to bed."

"But Tata, I want to see Dad first!"

"Ok, and by the way, there's a new pair of PJs on your pillow. Spot's in the recliner right now." Mason sprints out of Spot's room into the living room. Spot has properly fallen asleep, his mouth open. I tuck a towel under his chin to stop him from messing up his smart teaching outfit. "He's okay, he's gonna be okay, I ain't gonna lose him." Mason mutters under his breath. "Tata, can I bring blankets out here and stay on the couch tonight?" I don't see the harm in that, so long as it _is_ only one night.

"Okay, bud."


	55. Chapter 55

"Okay, Mason. Al's taken Spot to go to the PCP then get his hair cut, so me and you, what we's gonna do is superglue all the chairs to the floor so he can't tip himself over." He really needs to stop injuring himself, he's lucky he didn't tear his ligaments and shouldn't need another surgery.

"Where's Pop?"

"Working, buddy. He knows what we're doing though, so it's all alright."

"Okay. I've got gloves on so I don't stick myself to the floor."

"Good lad, now can you stick Spot's desk-chair first? I'll do the chairs closest to that door so we can chat about your day."

"Sure thing, Tata. Make sure you keep enough space between the chairs and the table so we can all sit down."

"Okay, what classes did you have today?"

"In the morning, we do 'ordinary' classes, so I had Math and English, then Social Studies after recess, then lunch - thank you for the mini cookies by the way, and then the afternoon is when we do the best classes. The ones that are actually going to get us on stage. I had jazz acting and movement class, then tap, and home. Can I have a PB&J tomorrow?"

"For snack, yes, but not for lunch, as there could be kids with allergies in your lunch period."

"Okay, how's your chairs comin' on?"

"Good, I've done all the ones round the dining table, how's yours?"

"I did the desk and the chair, an' I've been waiting for you to finish!" Mason laughs.

"Evil, you are!"

"It's my brand of genius." I think that comes from one of his comic books, but which one, I don't know. Albert takes him to this comic-book store run by someone called Smalls and the two of them always come home loaded with books from various subgenres. "Yup, now let's go do the living room chairs." Ping! "Sorry, bud, gotta check this, then I'll be with ya. Why don't ya take your glue and make a start on the living room? The recliner especially."

 **From:** Albie <3

 **To:** Elmer

Have convinced Spot to let me do a full curly care cut, so we will be a couple hours, no need to rush with the project.

 **From:** Elmer

 **To:** Albie <3

Thank you! How's he doing?

 **From:** Albie <3

 **To:** Elmer

He's fine, he's kept his sling on, and he ain't braced his leg because it's doing better today. He says the doc says the extra stiffness was because of the cold snap.

 **From:** Elmer

 **To:** Albie <3

Ta, we nearly done with project. See you l8r.

"That was Al, he's convinced Spot to let him do a much lengthier process, and the PCP says Spot's extra stiffness was just the weather."

"That's good, I did the recliner, but I need you to lift the couch for me."

"Okay bud." I lift the couch for him, then lower it down and wait the few seconds until the glue dries. "We're all done, you want to put some papes on the table and paint?"

"Yeah! I'll paint Santa Fe for Jack!"


	56. Thanksgiving (Pt. 1)

Spot's healed well over the last few months, aided by the superglued furniture. Thankfully, he hasn't sustained any long term effects from his chronic idiocy. Mason still comes home chatting excitedly about his day at school, and Spot's end-of-term results were 3rd in the class, so he's rather pleased. We're hosting Thanksgiving this year, and it's going to be a big picnic in the park as there's going to be a lot of us: Me, Spot, Race, Elmer, Denton and Pam, Les, Davey, Sarah, Katherine, Medda, Charlie (I wonder if he'll put turkey stickers on his crutch again?), Jack, Smalls-from-the-comic-book-store and Felix (who's just recently been adopted into the ever-growing Larkin family). The fifteen of us can't really fit around our small table!

*

"Wow, Race, that turkey looks amazing!"

"Thanks, Medda, I'll just put it down here beside you. How's school, Felix?"

"It's okay, but it would be better if we could do roller derby as P.E!"

"Cool, have you joined the local team?"

"I'm going to in the new year!"

"That's amazing, Fe! Where should I put the sauces, Race?"

"Wherever, Albert!"

"Congratulations, Spot, your grades are really good, and you've stayed out of the ER for 3 months!"

"Hi Kath, Sarah. I hear congratulations are in order for you too, something about a wedding on the horizon?"

"Yes, isn't it amazing?"

"Sarah, darling, I don't think Spot wants to hear about all the details right now. He probably has to get bossed about by Race!"

"It is amazing Kat! Spot, go do whatever ya need to."

"Hey Davey, hi Les!"

"I'm joining the roller derby with Felix but I'mma be a skating official rather than a player!"

"That's great bud!"

"Hey Elmer, why don't you take a break and talk to me while Race gets the last of the food down?"

"Okay, Medda."

*POV Spot*

"Hi Denton, Pam, glad you made it!"

"Glad to have you back in the kitchen, Spot, the guys missed you."

"I missed them too, but Pam particularly." I grin.

"Spot! Me up please!" I pick Pam up and swing her around, I really love interacting with her, and most children actually.

"Oh, wow, Pam, your speaking is coming along!"

"She's learning really fast now she's at daycare twice a week." I don't know how I feel about that, Pam shouldn't be growing up that fast!

"Food looks good, shall we tuck in? Pam, you want turkey?"

"Gobble gobble gobble!" Pam shrieks delightedly, wriggling out of my arms.

"Good girl, Pam!" Denton praises, serving a small slice of turkey, some macaroni cheese, and green beans for Pam, before loading a plate with everything for himself.


	57. Thanksgiving (Pt. 2)

"Well, that was a lovely meal, thank you boys, yes Spot I know you're all adults but you're always my boy. Shall we do a compliment circle?" Medda takes charge, Elmer having been paged to a house call. Albert is wrapped around Spot and Race is playing swingball with Les. "Okay, let's go left first. Albert will be last. Medda, you're the best mum I could have hoped for, and you're really good at listening." Spot.

"Denton, while I only met you today, you're very caring and help to keep my boy out of the ER, so thank you." Medda.

Denton: "Smalls, your knowledge of comic books is as deep as Spot's love for his husbands."

"Thank you. Davey, your writing should be published one day, and I can try and get you set up with a publisher."

"Thank you Smalls, that'd be great! Jack, you're an amazing husband and I can't wait to put on those ridiculously ugly but really comfortable fluffy turkey patterned socks."

Jack smirks "You're welcome. Sarah, thanks for all the wedding planning help last year, looking forwards to 2nd anniversary! Congratulations too, about your wedding coming up."

"Kath, thank you for always buying me a KitKat on our dates, even though we were both broke students when we met."

"Crutchie, you have the best dress sense and I love your seasonal decorations. And your cake!"

"Thanks! LES! YOU'RE REALLY GOOD AT ROLLER SKATING!"

"Yeesh, Crutchie, right behind ya! Who's I complimenting?"

"Pam. You're stalling." Davey informs Les.

"Pam, your laughter lights up a room, and we all looks forward ta seeing ya."

"Fe! Up please now!"

"I think she means Felix you do the best job of swinging me around so lift me up and do it." Everyone laughs at Denton's interpretation.

"Race, you're the best firefighter in all of New York City!"

"What about me?" Jack chuckles.

"You're my brother, so" Felix shrugs.

"Albert, you're a very good hairdresser and you manage to get me to sit still for long enough to get a proper haircut."

"Spot, you're going to be the best teacher ever."


	58. Open House/Meet The Teachers

*POV Race*

"Hey, I've got an open house/parents' and guardians' evening. Who wants to come?"

"Sure, Mason, I'll come, I want to see the dance studio that you're always talking about!" Albert agrees immediately.

"I'll come too, I want to meet your teachers." Spot agrees.

"When is it?"

"Tonight."

"Sure, but I'm on call, so I can't promise I'll be able to stay." Elmer tells Mason.

"I'm coming if you don't mind a very proud firefighter Pop." I'm definitely wearing my FDNY polo and slacks, not _purely_ because I want to show my pride. A little bit of embarrassing parent is character building, right? I definitely embarrass Spot sometimes, like that time I turned up to a date in a dress. They're really comfortable you know, although they almost never have pockets. Whoops, I'm going off track again. Sorry. "I don't mind, Pop! I love having four fathers!" Aww, love you Mason.

*POV Albert, open house*

"Wow, Mason, this studio is just perfect, I can see why you love your dance lessons!"

"Yeah, now you, Pop, Dad and Tata are going to meet Miss Jenkins first, she teaches ballet."

"Mason has settled in really well to his ballet classes, and he's very encouraging when we do partner work, which is a precursor to lifts. You should be proud of this fine young man."

"We are, is there anything we can help him work on?"

"Not right now, but thank you for engaging with the specialist side of our school. Sorry, is that my phone?"

"No, it's my pager, thanks, I've got to go. Bye, you four!" Elmer sprints out of the school.

***

"I'm Mr Mackle, Mason's tap and jazz teacher. It's nice to meet you all. Is there anything you'd like me to cover specifically?"

"I don't think so. How is he doing?"

"He's a bright lad, he's got potential especially in tap. If he focused more on his jazz classes, he would have a high chance of successfully auditioning for our show next year."

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you too."

***

The rest of the evening passes in much the same way, although English says that Mason should focus more, but Acting and Movement is the best station of the whole night! "Mrs Hannifer, A&M. If Mason continues to apply himself to his A&M classes as he is at the moment, he will become at least a double threat, and I would advise you to enrol him in the voice elective next year, as he could become a triple threat given the right conditions."


	59. Elmer

I am working on converting my specialism to pediatrics, I keep getting called to those cases and preferring them to my routine house-calls on my elderly patients. That said, I hate lego and other brands of building blocks. There seems to be a tendency among three-to-seven year olds to go 'Ooh, small thing! Let's see if I can get it up my nose/in my ear/down my throat, oops it's stuck' and then they have to come to the ER and frankly, if one more child sticks a block or small thing into their body that I then have to suction out, I think I might just scream! Ooh, Amy brought donuts, quickly shove one in (there is a post-it saying help yourself, I'm not casually stealing donuts), go to check on a girl who had surgery earlier, who is thankfully asleep. Pager goes off again, so off to the ER. Ok, not too serious, a fairly routine casting for a broken arm. Quick nap in the on-call room (I can be anywhere within a block of the hospital if I'm on-call, but there's a dedicated room with a little bed in the hospital), then doing rounds. Fetch a cup of ice to suck on for the kid fresh out of tonsil surgery, then paperwork. Another donut, then down to orthopaedics to assist with a fitting. Up to the ER again, not a pediatric case this time, just some college student who overdid the all-night study sesh and got very dehydrated. Hook them up to a fluids IV, back to the call room, try to get some more shut-eye. Paperwork again. Liaise with the on-site pharmacy to sort out pediatric orders for medicines. Handover to the day team. Fall asleep on the subway, wake up just before my stop.

That was a fairly typical shift for me, and I forgot to add that on my days 'off', I go to a medical college to study pediatric medicine for my conversion. I'm glad that Mason's open house went well, and organise to go to the patisserie with him as soon as we have a true day off to spend together. I get to bed at around 10am.


	60. End of (academic) year

"Hey guys, my report card for the year's on the table, if you want to take a look?" Albert picks it up and begins reading it aloud for the benefit of everybody.

Name: Mason Oliver Jamieson

Subject: Dance (Tap)

Grade: A

Subject: Dance (Jazz)

Grade: C+

Subject: Dance (Ballet)

Grade: B

Subject: Voice

Grade: C-

Subject: Acting and movement

Grade: A+

Subject: English

Grade: D+

Subject: Social Studies

Grade: B

Subject: Math

Grade: B

Subject: Science (Combined)

Grade: B

"Wow, Mason, that's great! I got my end of year results, and um, I got a 3.9 GPA and that's the 2nd best in the class, so I'm waiting on my placement allocation for next year, we do 3 days' classroom work and 2 days' theory. Principal Davenport thinks I might get a placement at a Jacobi Trust school!"

"We're celebrating tonight! Bottle of fizzy grape juice and Chinese takeout?"

"Is that even a question, El?"

"Al's right, we always says yes to that! Takeout, takeout, I think I'll have the sweet and sour chicken, no, pork, sorry El, wait no, do they do prawns?"

"Racetrack, uspokój się, zanim zrobisz sobie krzywdę" Elmer reprimands.

"Elmer, please speak the lingua franca, which in this case is English. What did you tell me off for?"

"I said youse needin' ta calm down before you hurt yourself."

"Probably true." Race performs a cartwheel, which makes Albert laugh.

"Gymnastics ain't gonna help ya buddy, as I can testify." Spot chips in.

"Okay-ay!" Elmer tuts at Race, leaving to get the takeout, knowing that Spot will text the order across if they ever manage to agree on it. Sure enough, when Elmer's about 2 blocks down, he receives a text.

 **From:** Spot <3

 **To:** Elmer

Hey, the guys would like:

Sweet and sour prawns

Beef lo mein

"That really nice tofu bean thing that nobody knows the name of" (black bean tofu, I think)

"I don't know the menu off by heart, just pick something for me please" (Mason has homework to learn the menu now... who left Albert in charge?)

Large egg fried rice

And whatever you want.

Bye S.

***

"Oh thank you, my bestest husband ever-est!"

"Al, it's Chinese takeout."

"Mm, and? It's TAKEOUT! I LOVE YOU!" Elmer leaves the room to escape the hellish noise of 3000 raccoons (3 boyfriends and a middle schooler, actually) digging into Chinese takeaway. "You loves him anyway, silly Albert!"

"Padre is weird when he gets takeout. Dad, can you pass me the black bean tofu? It's so good!"

"Sure, Race don't you dare! I can see it in your face"

"Told you so! Now pay up my two bits." Spot hands 25 cents to Race, glowering.

"Tata said not to bet with Spot, or Les, Felix or me. We're not developed yet. Don't corrupt us."

"Buddy, I'm 23 now. I makes my own choices, and sure, sometimes they're bad, but that's how we learn."

"Okay, but when Tata tells you and Race off, don't say I didn't warn you."

"Why were you two betting?" Elmer returns. Mason sticks his tongue out at Spot and Race.

"Well, Racer here thought it would be fun, and so did I, so we did it. It was only 25 cents and it's the first time we bet since I did my shoulder the first time so we've been quite sensible. There wasn't any risk in this bet - Race bet me that Mason would like the tofu, and I bet he wouldn't."

"At least you're being sensible _this_ time. If I hear of any dangerous bets, I will put a blanket ban on again."

"Let's just enjoy the food and celebration. Mason, if you go in the fridge, I think you'll find something you'll like..." Albert diverts the conversation before Race can make a crack about Elmer turning into Davey, which, admittedly, would have a degree of truth in that they're both sensible people (far more than Spot, but how hard is that really?).

"LEMONADE _AND_ COLA? WOWZERS! WHAT'S THE BOTTLE WITH THE CORK?"

"That's for Spot, pass it to him." Spot reads the label, his face lighting up.

"You found alcohol-free cava for me? I believe the time is group-hug-o-clock!"


	61. Chapter 61

"Uh, Elmer? I don' feel so good."

"What kind of not so good?" Come on Albert, give me more information please.

"Hot, no appetite, sore throat."

"I'm going to hazard a guess and say you're sick. Get back to your bed, I'll bring you a Lemsip, some comfy clothes and the thermometer. How's Spot? He feeling alright?"

"He's not emerged from his cocoon yet, so I guess he's sick too. Either that, or teacher training is really hard."

"Okay, get back to bed. I'll see you in a minute."

 **To:** Race <3

 **From:** Elmer

Hey, Albert's sick. On your way back, can you pick up some Gatorade or sports drink, a loaf of plain white bread and crackers?

 **To:** Elmer

 **From:** Race <3

Sure thing! How is Albert? You reckon it's just a 24-hour bug or is he going to die? I need to know!

 **From:** Elmer

 **To:** Race <3

He's feeling rough, and he won't die Race. I'm going to look after him. You look after yourself.

_Race <3 has seen this._

*

"100.4 buddy, no wonder you ain't feeling too good. Here's your Lemsip and joggers." The other pile of blankets wiggles slightly and Spot's tousled head sticks itself out. "Let me guess, you heard the word Lemsip and want some too?"

"No, I heard the word joggers. Can I have some ibuprofen too and my brace and my crutches?"

"Yes, but you have to let me take your temperature."

"Okay, is someone sick?"

"Yeah, Albo ain't feeling too good. Pop this in." I hand Spot a second thermometer. We have several, including patterned pediatric ones, ordinary digital, and an ear thermometer which rarely gets used. Beeep! The thermometer announces it's finish. "99.6. You feel alright?" It's just raised enough to make me think Spot's probably sicker than he's admitting.

"No, my leg ain't doing so well. That's why I asked for joggers, brace, crutches and ibuprofen. Apart from that, yes I'm fine."

"Okay, here's your joggers." I throw them over to Spot.

"Mason came in earlier to tell me the post has arrived and there's something official looking in it. Sooner you get my stuff, sooner we can find out what it is." Spot, I can read you like a book. You have a decent idea what that official looking document is, and you want Mason to find out. I think I know what it is too, now that I think of it. "Where did you put your stuff?"

"The closet? If not, randomly scattered in the bathroom."

"Ok." I find Spot's crutches underneath a deflated flamingo pool toy while his brace is neatly tucked in the medical cupboard along with the ibuprofen. "Here's your ibuprofen." As Spot swallows the medicine, I manoeuvre his leg into his brace, and roll his jogger leg down. "Why were your crutches underneath the inflatable flamingo?"

"Because someone put the flamingo on top of them. I don't know, El. Help me up?"

"Sure, buddy." I hold my hand out and let Spot pull himself up, balancing on me. "Here's your crutches. They look a little short, you want me to adjust them?"

"Yeah, must have had a little growth spurt." No kidding, you've caught up to Charlie now!

**

"Mason, you want to open this?"

"Yeah, I was just waiting for all of you to be awake!"

_Dear Misters DaSilva, Conlon-Larkin, Kasprzak and Higgins,_

_We are very pleased to be able to approve your application for permanent guardianship of Mason Oliver Jamieson. We are confident in your ability to successfully raise this young man to full citizenship._

_Signed_

_(A couple of squiggles that Spot recognised as signatures)_

_Sir T.R.Velt (Chairman of the Committee for Wards Of The State)_

_D.Seitz_


	62. Chapter 62

POV Race

"$10.38 please." I swipe my card, packing the white bread, crackers and Gatorade into the flamingo-patterned reusable shopping bag. Walk the few blocks home, and Albert's shirtless on the sofa in shorts. "How ya feelin'?" I fumble for the right thing to say, but hey, he's my husband so he just laughs, a hoarse sound that devolves into a dry cough. "Terrible. I think it's just a really bad cough-cold though. I ain't so hot as I was."

"That's good. I got Gatorade, crackers, and bread."

"I could manage a Gatorade."

"Hi Race, Spot might be coming down with it too. He's a bit bunged up, and his leg's worse than it's been for a while." Elmer updates me as I unscrew the cap on the sports drink for Albert.

"Poor him, how's Mason?"

"Very excited because you were right, that official letter allowed us to adopt him. He's currently trying to figure out if he wants to change his surname or not."

"Al's sick, Spot might be, Mason's good, how are you?"

"Frustrated at Spot because earlier this morning, he was telling me he was fine apart from his leg, but I can tell that he ain't doing so good just in general. He slept until 10am. You know he's always up by 8! He had some ibuprofen, don't give him any cold meds yet. "

"Yeah, I can tell you're worried. I'll check in on him before I go to bed. I'm fine, just worked a real long night." Hopefully, you won't worry too much about me, El. You've got enough on your plate.

*

"Spot? You awake?"

"I guess."

"How are you?"

"Udderly derrible. How are you?"He really does sound quite bad.

"Alright, concerned about you. I bought some Gatorade if you want?" The reaching hands that wend their way out of the blanket pile are enough answer. "I uncapped it for you, so try not to spill it."

"A'ight. Cheg how hot?" I pop the ear thermometer in, allowing Spot to take a drink.

"100 buddy, shall we take these blankets off?"

"Nooo!" Spot whines, gripping them tighter around him.

"Ice pack?" A little nod-shake, which I choose to translate as a 'yes, but you're getting it.' "Here you go, anything else you need?"

"Uh, Sudafed?"

"Sorry, you had ibuprofen earlier. Wait until at least 2pm."

"Ugh!" Spot taps his pillows, so I prop him up with them.

"Better?"

"Yeah, sleep now. You too."


	63. Of Cooking and Colds

"Hey Mason, what are you thinking?"

"Hey Pop, I was seeing if we had the ingredients for chicken soup. It's what I always made myself when I got sick."

"I'll help you. Do we have the ingredients for the soup?"

"Yes, how are Padre and Dad?"

"Spot's fever is stable and I've managed to get him out of his blankets now. Albert's fever is coming down, and he was tucking into some crackers just now, so I think he's doing better. Elmer says he might be coming down with it now as he's got a bit of a sore throat."

"Poor Elmer! We should make a double batch because colds rip through a house and Dad needs the protein to help his body, especially as his leg is a bit worse than normal."

"Ok, you chop the onion, I'll chop the garlic."

"Ok, Pop! Your cooking is the best, then Spot's."

"Aww, thank you!" Race ruffles Mason's hair.

*POV Elmer*

"Elmer...can you cheg my temperature again?"

"You feel a little better?" Never mind that you feel under the weather, Elmer, you're a nurse so you have to care for everyone always and never have a break. "Yeah, a bit. I had a couple slices of bread earlier."

"I noticed, well done. Albert's been eating too, so that's good. You're down to 99.8, almost normal. Do you want to move to the recliner or are you happy here?"

"Habby here, tablet please."

"Are you asking for meds or Disney+?"

"Hercules."

"Okay, buddy, I'll set it up for you. Here you go."

"Thanks, can I hab some cold meds? I'm a bit stuffy still."

"It's 2:01 so yes, you can. Open wide as you can." I squirt the medicine in, laughing slightly at the face my husband makes. That was a bad idea because now my throat is hurting more than it was.

*POV Albert*

"You and Mason sound like you're having a good time in there, Race."

"Yeah, we are. I came through to ask if you needed anything."

"The remote control because _someone_ has managed to do _something_ to the telly, which has meant that I've been watching Tangled: The Series for two hours straight! I will admit, Jeremy Jordan's voice is good, but I preferred him in Bonnie And Clyde." Race laughs, confirming my suspicions. "You worked it out, well done. Here's the remote control. Do you think you could manage a bowl of soup?"

"Yeah, just a small one though. How's Spot?"

"Watching Hercules on the tablet, he seems better. According to Elmer, Spot is recovering very quickly. He just had some Sudafed."

"How's Elmer?"

"I don't know, he's not very forthcoming on any particular stance."

"Why are you quoting Hamilton at me about my husband?"

"Because I can."

"Valid. Now go back to Mason."

*POV Mason*

"Hey Tata! How's Dad?"

"Getting better, just a little congested still. Is it hot in here?" Tata looks pale and flushed at the same time, and I think he's hiding that he's sick. I can't understand why when he's got three husbands and a legally-adopted son to look after him! "Not really, I think you should take your temperature."

"Okay, Nurse Mason!" At least he's well enough to joke and Pop's somehow juggling caring for me and everyone else. I got very lucky when these guys decided to take me in. Tata holds the thermometer under his tongue until it beeps. "Yeah, I got a fever of 100.6. I thought I might be coming down with it too. Did anyone call in for Spot and Albert?"

"Pop did, he said they'd be out for at least a couple days, maybe longer because they work in food or customer-facing jobs. You look after yourself." Pop hadn't actually, but Tata needs to rest and he won't if he's worrying. An hour after our little conversation, Tata falls asleep so I call Albert's work and then Denton.

"Hi Denton, it's Mason."

"Hi Mason, is everything alright?"

"It's been hectic, Spot's just getting over a nasty cold, so he won't be in for a few more days."

"Poor him, I hope he isn't feeling too rough. Is there anything I could help with?"

"Spot's feeling a little lonely as I'm not allowed to go near him in case I catch it."

"Have you got some sort of tablet or laptop with Zoom on it? You could videocall him. Tell him to take as long as he needs, I want him fuly better before he comes back."


	64. Zoom & Denton

*POV Spot*

Why is the Zoom button ringing? Denton? My teachers? I'll answer the call. "Hello Dad! Denton thought we could zoom together so then I don't get sick but you can still see me!"

"Hey Mason, good to see ya! Denton's really good. Wait, why were you talking to Denton?"

"Elmer's sick too, and I had to make him rest but he was stressing that nobody had called out for you 'n' Padre, so I phoned your works."

"Thanks. How are you?"

"Fine, do you think you could manage a bowl of chicken soup if Pop brings it through?"

"I can collect, I feel nearly normal now. Just not a lot of appetite, I get really bad stomachaches with my colds."

"You want some ginger tea then? Or peppermint? That always settles my stomach."

"Peppermint tea sounds good." I mean, it'll taste like slightly soggy cardboard but if it helps my stomach, then yeah, I'll take some.

"Is your leg better? I heard you had to do an injection but Tata said it wasn't his place to tell me why."

"My leg was cramping really bad, buddy."

"Okay, Pop's just outside with your soup, can you open the door for him?"

"Yeah, bye bud, I'll see you later."

"Bye Dad, see you soon!" Aww, that was sweet. I must remember to get Denton a thank you card.

"Here's your soup Spot, let me check your temperature before you start eating." Why is everyone so obsessed with my temperature? "99.6, if you feel up to it, we could do some online shopping for new stationery for the start of the next academic year." You said stationery, yes, I feel up to it! "Of course, I love getting new stationery!" Suddenly, there's a knock at the door. Race sprints to answer it, I hear a muted conversation and then Denton's head put itself around my door. "Hey Spot, heard you weren't feeling too good, so Pam made a get well card and I got you a giftcard for CW Pencils because I've seen how much you write. I hope it's all okay?" Aww, bless him, he really cares about his employees. I'm going to miss him next year when I have to leave. "It's more than okay, it's brilliant!"


	65. Chapter 65

*POV Elmer*

I wake up to Spot and Albert snuggled up to me. "M'ning El. You want a Lemsip?"

"Yeah, Al." My throat's a little sore, I have a low grade fever and a cough, but so far, I haven't been congested. Spot wriggles as he wakes. "Mornin', Elmo. How are ya? I'm all better!"

"Not too good, Spot, but it's okay."

"I'll get blankets, joggers, the tablet, some of Mason's chicken soup."

"Not for breakfast, but some crackers and Gatorade would be welcome." Even feeling rough, I try to smooth Spot's feelings.

"Okay!"

"Here's your Lemsip. You're down a little which is good. 100.3 degrees before you ask."

"Mm, thank you. I'mma put DuckTales on the tablet and then watch it with my eyes shut."

"You mean you're gonna fall asleep watching DuckTales?"

"Don't call me out Spot, gimme the tablet so I can set it up."

"Here you go, crackers, Gatorade, blankets, joggers." Spot, I have a fever, I don't want more blankets. Where does that come from, anyway? You always bundle yourself in blankets when you're sick. "Thanks, I'mma sleep now."

*Around 3 days later*

"I feel so much better, thank you guys."

"You sound much better than you did two days ago. Shall we have a group hug?" Mason holds his arms out and is immediately swamped by his fathers.


	66. Back To School

"Hey Spot, shall we take Felix and Les on a back-to-school shopping trip? We can go to the mall, and the dance shop, and the skate shop, and the food court!"

"Sure thing, you gonna text them?"

"Already threw the idea round with them. Their parents say yes, so long as we're back by 6pm for Les because that's dinnertime, and Medda said she didn't mind when Felix got home, so long as you were with him. We're meeting them outside the mall at 10."

"Buddy, I love that you're so keen on this, and I am glad that you've become such strong friends with Felix and Les, but although you can bring the idea up, you have to check with us before you check with your friends' parents."

"Am I grounded?"

"No, we'll do it this time, but just check with us first the next time you want to do something."

"Ok. Let's go!"

***

"Thanks, Spot! I know Mason organised this kinda short notice, but I appreciate it!"

"You're welcome Les. I was thinking that I could let you three browse for a couple of hours while I sort my college textbooks, and then meet you in the food court by the noodle bar before we buy your things."

"Medda gave me some money to buy my stuff Spot, she said you could buy lunch but not all the school supplies."

"Mum gave me some dough too, aaaand now I want cookie dough."

"Les, is your brain always on food?"

"Yes, Mason. It is. Now Spot's eyebrow is twitching, which means he's, like, about to run away to the nearest stationery store. Let's start with new backpacks, then we can get things to go in our backpacks. Do you need a special dance bag like I need a skate bag?"

"Yes, and split-sole jazz shoes, ballet slippers, and tap shoes."

"Blimey! I need a new set of bearings in my skates, new toe stops and possibly some new laces."

*Food court*

"Good haul?"

"Ta, Spot, it is. We went to the skate shop, the dance shop and that really nerdy stationery store that knows you by name. How often do you go there?"

"Um, about once a half term, or thereabouts..."

"How often do you order online?"

"Weekly? I don't know, I just really like the smell of new stationery. That sounds weird, I know."


	67. Chapter 67

POV Albert

"How was school, you two?" Mason looks happy, Spot less so.

"Mm, hard. I got my placement letter. I'm going to be at one of the schools I used to go to between the military and Medda." Oh buddy, that's hard, especially if Wiesel visits. "You want to talk privately in a minute?" I have to let Mason have a moment to talk.

"Yeah, Albie. Just you and I." Ok, that 'Albie' sounds different to your usual one, so you're probably stressed, and trying too hard to hide it. Mason chimes in with a "My day was excellent, we're studying Arthur Miller now, and we're going on a school trip to the Imperial Theatre to see Les Misérables!" It's hard to get the words 'That's great, bud.' out with the correct tone. In Mason's ensuing excitement, Spot and I slip out to his room. "Right, Spud. What's up?"

"I'mma have to go back where I was the only gay kid, well I thought I was, then Elmer came along, and I was bullied 'cause I was just about keeping care of myself." Spot's started crying, wow, these are strong memories.

*Spot is 7 years old, Wiesel Trust School*

_"Hey stupid! They ever teach ya how ta use a hairbrush?" Morris, one half of the Terrible Twins, yells out. I speed up, trying to escape these 4th graders. Oscar will be near-sugar cookies! He had his leg stuck out. Ow, my chin. Oof, winded. I scramble to get up, even though it hurts. Stop it. I need to say that out loud, then they'll stop, according to Mrs Powell. "Stop it!" That gets me a blow to my nose, but thankfully it doesn't seem broken. Ow, my hand. That really hurt, and judging from the purple bruise blossoming across it, it's broken. We don't have the money to sort that, not really. I can't add to the Powell's burden._

"Hey bud, you zoned for a minute, you alright?"

"Yeah, no, I don't know. It's hard, you know, but I don't want to be elitist. Like, the kids at JT schools get help, although not always the right kind, but Wiesel kids can go undiagnosed for years! I wanna help kids like me, but I also want to be safe at work."

"Yeah, that sounds rough, have you spoken to the principal?"

"Principal Davenport or Principal Isaac Fields?"

"Isaac, I think he prefers Ike. Least, if it's the same guy that I knew way back in kindergarten."


	68. Placement Day 1

*POV Spot*

"Good morning Spot! Would you prefer the children to call you Mr Conlon, Mr Larkin, or Mr Conlon-Larkin?"

"Mr Conlon, please, Principal Fields."

"Call me Ike, or Mr Fields, if you must." He really _is_ Albert's kindergarten friend! Who knew the world was so small?

"Thank you, Ike."

"You're welcome. This is my brother, Mike's, classroom, where you'll be teaching for your time here. We teach 5th-8th graders. I've got your timetable here, and login details for our online systems. Have you got any questions?"

"Who's the SENCO here?"

"Mr Davey Jacobs. I can show you his room if you'd like?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess, thank you." Davey? Works here? I thought he was going to be a published author? Whatever, I guess. This seems better than when I was here. Davey's room is undeniably _Davey_. A Star Trek poster has been decorating the room for a while as the top left corner is peeling away from the wall, there's a corkboard with several Thank You cards attached, and there's a neat little line of Funko Pops on his desk. This might not be so bad as I thought it would be.

*

"Hi, I'm Mike, and yes, I'm an identical twin."

"Hi Mike, I'm Spot, and I'm a twin too! Not identical, but that probably makes life a little easier!"

"Believe me, it can be hilarious getting mistaken for the principal on the regular. I may have pulled a few pranks in my heyday... You do anything like that?"

"Not really, my twin and I didn't have the chance - we look too different. We had our own twin babble though, you know what I mean?"

"Yes, Ike and I did too! As fun as getting to know you is, we should probably get set up."

"True, we can multitask though."

*End of school day*

"Class dismissed, you may go." Once the last 6th grader has jostled their way out of the door, Ike shuts the door and breathes a sigh of relief. "How did you find that?"

"A little tough, but not too bad." My leg's not even hurting!

"You want a coffee before we start our prep period?" Am I allowed to call you an angel?

"Please!"

"How do you have your coffee? Milk? Sugar?"

"Black's fine, you?"

"I think you have good taste in coffee, I have mine black too. Have you got a favourite grade?"

"A* if it's well-deserved! Seriously though, 7th graders. I've got a 6th grader at home, but my brother's just gone into 8th grade."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Davey's Star Trek poster: https://get.wallhere.com/photo/motivational-minimalism-inspirational-quote-Star-Trek-Jean-Luc-Picard-Patrick-Stewart-1331675.jpg


	69. Chapter 69

Oh my goodness! I passed _summa cum laude_! That's more than Spot got, not that it should matter but if you find yourself wondering whether your husbands even notice you when you're not needed to nurse them, you find meaning in the other areas of life. Anyway, I got the highest honors for my pediatric specialisation. That's good, isn't it? I think I'm quite successful - I have a job, and a brilliant son, and I get to spend all day (and sometimes all night) doing what I love best - caring for other people. Still, I mostly try to separate work and home. It's all Spot's fault really. If he hadn't messed up his leg so badly, I wouldn't have gotten used to being this submissive pillowcase, repressing my own emotions to look after everybody else's! I only realised how normal it had become when that cold went around, and for once, I was being looked after. I finally got to rest, to sit down, to take a moment _for myself_. You know how rare that is? I can't remember the last time I had a moment to myself before that one.

**

"How was work?" Oh yeah, my husbands haven't even noticed that I've been retraining. That's how little they care! They still think I'm just working. I give them the standard reply, because for their worldview, nothing much has happened. "Nothing much, ENTs are fed up of toddlers as usual."

"More Lego figurines?"

"No, half a peanut. This time."

"Toddlers are weird. Glad we skipped over the terrible twos. Spot's working a graveyard at Jacobi's again. He said he'd use his employee meal for dinner, so don't wait up for him."

"Okay, Albert."

**

"Hey Elmer, you look tired. Want a hot water bottle, Netflix and a pillow?" Okay, maybe someone does notice. When he's home, that is.

"Absolutely! You wanna know what happened?"

"Yeah, was it good or bad?"

"Good! Very good, and exciting!"

"Was Indigo allowed home at last?"

"Yes, but that's not the only thing!"

"Okay, El. Spill the beans. What happened?"

"I CONVERTED MY SPECIALISATION! I'M A PEDIATRIC SPECIALIST!"

"Wow! Oh, wow! That's amazing! Sorry I didn't notice how hard you've been working."

"That's okay, you've just been promoted, I'm sorry I haven't been able to spend time with you."

"That's okay, we should stop apologising to each other, you know what I'm like. We could go on for forever like this."

"Racetrack Antonio Higgins, you did not just make a Dear Evan Hansen reference did you, you utter theatre nerd?"

"Uh, pillow fight!"


	70. Chapter 70

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, we're on 70 chapters!

"Okay Spot, annual check up. Race is taking you in my car. Albert and I are going to have a chill day at home."

"Alright. See you in a bit."

*

"You don't like when I drive."

"Reminds me of the crash that started all of this, Race."

"Fair, I don't much like driving either. I blamed myself for ages about the accident. That's why I worked so many shifts - I was trying to avoid you in case you blamed me."

"Wasn't your fault. It was the other driver's fault for getting drunk and still driving. Congratulations on your promotion by the way."

"Mm, not sure how I feel about the promotion. Feels like a two-edged sword."

"Hm, I get that. Denton says he wants to promote me, and yeah, I like the money attached to it, but I don't like the extra hours, or paperwork. I have enough on with placement and college and my current workload."

"So say no, then. Your boss has the courtesy to tell you in advance, rather than you turning up to a surprise celebration!"

"Why is Jack so strange?"

"Nobody knows, but I'm still with Raf, Joey, and Specs."

"Have Raf and Joey stopped being oblivious?"

"Uh, kinda? Joey officially came out as lesbian the other day, and Raf's been out as pan long as I've been there, so they might actually manage to get their act together and realise it!"

"Do you remember when we started dating?"

"Yeah, in high school, and you were so awkward!"

_Spot is just 14, Race 15 and a month_

_"Elmer and I both have feelings for you. Uh, sorry if you don't like that. Um, if you do, would you like to be our boyfriend?" Spot's awkwardness is endearing, and I love how his eyebrow quirks upward when he asks a question, and how he starts off confident, and almost seemed cocky to begin with, when really he's basically a lychee - prickly on the outside, soft on the inside. Weird comparison, I know, but Davey came up with it. "I do like it. I'm poly too, just not openly out because even with the new legislation..."_

_"I get it. Um, is that a yes?"_

_"Yeah, I guess."_

"You were really sweet about it! Do you remember giving us those Haribo jelly sweet rings on Valentine's?"

"Yeah, and you gave us prop roses from Medda's attic!"

"And Elmer forgot that Valentine's was in February, and gave us a Milk Tray each in January!"

"Oh yeah!"

**

"Well, Spot, I'm going to say that you have 70-75% function now, and that's probably as much as you'll get out of it. Are your bad days still totally immobilising?"

"No, I can usually get out of bed and go about some of my day, but it wipes me out, and hurts a lot."

"That's much better than last year, or the year before that!"

"Spot, I got something for you, to celebrate how far you've come."

"Thanks, Dr Fatica." A photo album, full of pictures - first surgery, the party in the hospital (complete with toast-cake!), physiotherapy, home photos of me figuring out how to do things with my crutches, getting to use just the one, the movie nights to celebrate, me in the pool, being supported by Nurse Cott, me in the ICU after being rescued, a USB labelled 'Jack's video of proposal' in a waterproof pocket, Mason and I chatting, a candid shot of me in Mason's room just after it was completed, every little step of progress and each setback I made in this book. Someone's cutting onions in here. "Wow, just wow!" This book is amazing, I have no words. "Wow, guys, you didn't haveta."

"No, but we wanted to. Look at the back page." Every nurse, doctor, surgeon, medical professional of any kind that was involved in caring for me has signed it. There are even some that I think are from people who were on the wards with me.


	71. Spot And Elmer (Mason And Albert too)

*POV Spot*

"Heya Elmer, I hope your day was as good as mine!"

"I dunno if anything can top that grin! You go first!"

"No, you go first! We's always talking over you and not listening."

"Well, Indigo got to go home at last!" Brilliant, Elmer, I'm sure that your care helped her to be able to go home after her heart operation.

"Oh, that's brilliant! Anything else?"

"Yeah! I converted my specialisation to be a paediatric nurse!"

"Oh wow! Well done! I'm sorry I didn't notice that you were studying again."

"That's ok, Spot, you're studying too. You're working really hard."

"Thank you. Uh, the school ain't how I remembered at all! The principal and his identical twin are really nice!"

"Oh, that's great bud! You want to snuggle under a fluffy blanket together?"

"Yes!"

Albert, coming home, finds them curled up asleep next to each other with Mason doing his homework beside them, and Race cooking away - not lasagna or ravioli this time, but shepherd's pie. "Hey Mason, are those two ill or just snuggly?"

"Snuggly, I think. They were being mushy earlier, so..."

"Definitely snuggly, then. What homework are you doing?"

"A&M, we're supposed to annotate this monologue and then perform it in front of the class. I'm not scared about the performing, but the annotations because at home, I don't have a notetaker."

"Are you fishing? You dictate to me, and I'll annotate, if you like."

"Sure would!"


	72. Mason (and moving the timeline forward)

24th December

I'm not going to be Mason Oliver Jamieson anymore. I'll be Mason Oliver something else. I don't know what yet, because none of my fathers merged their names and I don't want to show favoritism. I don't want to be DaSilva-Kasprzak-Higgins-Conlon-Larkin which is what would happen if I smooshed everyone's names together. I think Higgins or DaSilva would be best, because I have to write my full name on exam papers and neither of those are particularly hard to spell. I'll speak to my fathers about it later, diary. It's nearly Christmas, and I'm not nervous about it this year. I've been with these guys for about a year and a half, so that's great, isn't it? They adopted me earlier this year. I'm not going anywhere! I HAVE A HOME! Bye diary, it's time to hang up my stocking!

6th May

My fathers are being all soppy lovey-dovey over each other. This is their wedding anniversary though, so I'll let it pass. If they do this next year though... who knows what I'll do? Spot's almost 24, Albert and Race are 26, Elmer's 27 and Jack is 31! Spot had a bad day yesterday, but not how he used to, back when I first came to them! He used to barely make it to the couch on his really bad days, but now, he can even sometimes go to the grocery store! He does then sleep for a couple hours but that's okay, I sit at the table in the dining room part of the kitchen-diner and watch ballet or tap or jazz or Broadway clips! Jack bought me a BroadwayHD subscription for Christmas, so I sometimes get to watch proshot recordings! He's doing okay today, he only had ibuprofen with breakfast, and he's not been asleep extra really, so that's good! Bye diary, sorry about not writing you very often.

15th June

GUESS WHAT DIARY! I BOOKED MY FIRST PROFESSIONAL GIG! Well, sort of. I was in the school winter show, and I was going to be in the summer show too, only I saw this advert for an audition for Mary Poppins, well, my A&M teacher did, and so she put in some extra lunches and after-school sessions with my voice teacher, and uh, I went to the audition, and somehow, got the part! It's ensemble, but Miss Hannifer says that's the best place to start out, and she's the expert! She was in several shows before she became a teacher! Bye, diary, I'm going to go and learn my lines!


	73. Chapter 73

26th June

_Dear Diary, I have been so busy with rehearsals and this production! I'm loving every minute of it! The director's daughter is really pretty, and she knows my family. I think I might have a crush on her! Problem is, you can't really ask your gay poly fathers how to ask a girl out, and I don't know who else I could ask. Bye, off to my backstage tutor to do my online work, then back to do the scenes I appear in._

"Uh, Padre? I think I got a crush. How do I ask her out?"

"I don't know, but you should probably talk to Jack about it. He's openly bisexual, and yes, he has dated girls before he met and married Davey."

"Okay."

***

"Uncle Jack, can I ask you a serious question?"

"Sure, let's go to the studio."

*

"IgotacrushandIwanttoaskherout, but my fathers are gay so they told me to come to you, because youse bi."

"Yeah, I'm bi, and repeat the first part?"

"Got a crush, want to ask her out."

"Ah. Can you go offsite during rehearsal breaks?"

"Not really, but I could take her to the on-site snack room, maybe? I ain't done this whole being-in-love thing before."

"Yeah, you do that. I'll swing by tomorrow with donuts for the snack room."

"Make sure they're dairy-free, Michael Banks' actor is severely allergic."

"OK, squid."

"Where did that come from?"

"I don't know, it's one of those things that I do."


	74. Mason's Crush

_Diary, she said yes! Indigo said yes! We're going on a 'date' tomorrow, and she gave me her number! She. Gave. Me. Her. Number! Dad's calling me, better go see what he wants._

"Hiya Dad!"

"Race made some cookies for your date."

"Da-ad, it's not a proper date!"

"Ok, you should be on your way now, text us when you get to your not-girlfriend's!" Spot runs into the house as fast as he can (which, admittedly, isn't particularly fast). I roll my eyes at his antics, then hop on the subway.

*POV Spot*

Mason's growing up, how the heck do I parent him now? He's got his own subway card now, and possibly a girlfriend. I don't know how to do this, at all. At his age, I'd just been moved to Medda's, and was trying to figure out who I was, apart from gay and stupid. That's what I used to think. Albert wanders in. "You thinking about when you was his age?"

"Yeah, he's had it easy compared to me."

"No, he's had different struggles. Spot, stop comparing yourself to others, it ain't gonna help nobody."

"It's a big day tomorrow."

"Remember what Darcy said about changing the subject?"

"It's trying to avoid a harder subject. Supposed to just say that something's hard."

"Yeah, Spud."

"Well, this is hard. But here goes everything: I think it's a habit from my stepfather, I challenged him on why he didn't like me and why he had to say that only the first born's birthday got celebrated when there were twins, and he just deflected on that, and gave Charlie big presents, like an XBox. Charlie only suffered if Jason got drunk, so..."

"Wow, Spot, well done for opening up and being able to tell me all of that."

"I'm not finished. Sorry this is long. I was saying about Charlie, and Jason being drunk, well, I resented Charlie for ages, thinking it was somehow his fault, but Dr Darcy helped me to realise I was mad at Jason for being so unfair, and also at my mam because she never really spoke out about it. And also because she died! She died, which felt like a betrayal, because before deployment, she always kissed us on the top of our heads and told us to 'Stand up tall, and the kiss won't fall, and it'll protect both of you while I'm away, and protect me too.' Only she went and I didn't stand tall, and then she came back draped in a flag. I didn't even get to go to the funeral properly."


	75. Big Day

*POV Race*

He's sat at his laptop, anxiously refreshing the portal over and over and over. I bring him his 3rd chamomile tea (he calls it 'tasty', I beg to differ - it's vile leaf water that tastes expired). Mason decides that now is the best time to loudly practice his Jolly Holiday lyrics. Elmer can't be here in person, but he's on Zoom for as soon as we know. "Hey Spot, have you eaten?"

"Piece of toast earlier. Too nervous for more."

"Fair, let me know if you want anything else."

"Will do. Ooh, it looks like it might be load-oh, no, just refreshing."

"Hey, do you want me to call you when it loads?" Albert offers.

"No, I need to be there for it."

"Ok. Spot, that's a grid, not the load screen." We'll find out soon. He covers his eyes.

"No, I can't look! What if I haven't got it?"

"Well, if you haven't, then you do another year, and keep trying. You want me to tell you what you got?"

"If you don't mind. Elmer, the results are up!"

"How did you do?"

"I don't know, Race is gonna read them."

"Spot, you got 98% in your teaching cert! Three different schools have offered you a NQT place!"

"Oh wow, Spot!" Elmer's tinny voice comes from Race's phone. The NQT in question is crying into a sofa cushion.

"Dad, that's a good thing, why are you upset?"

"M'not, m'really happy Mason. S'jus' a lot t'take in." Mason wraps his arms around Spot, hugging him tight.


	76. Chapter 76

I have to make some big choices here. Albert, Race, and Elmer all have differing opinions and Mason said he didn't care, but he's just being snappish tonight. I _think_ it's just ordinary preteen things, but when your kid's a child actor, you never quite know. I don't remember being a teenager. That's a lie. I remember so much, but I don't know what ordinary teenagers are like.

_Spot is 12_

_"CONLON! Your time is up, Miss Larkin is here to take you to her house." I don't want to go to another new place. I got settled and now I'm moving again. Hey, Spot, breathe. Pretend like it's an army move, you're a soldier like Mam and you're being told to move. "I'm ready." Did Miss Larkin hear the waver in my voice? "Okay, my Skoda Scala is outside. Have you got all your things?"_

_"Yeah, sorry, yes, Miss Larkin."_

_"Just Medda, Spot. And I don't mind yeah instead of yes." Okay, it's like that, is it? You trying to get my trust? Ain't gonna work. Wait till you find out about my bolting, and my stupidity, and my several homes, and all the other crap that's wrong._

_*  
"Here's my home, your bedroom's the one to the left. Please excuse the state of Jack's room, he's been painting."_

_"I got a twin. I want to find him." I don't know what makes me say that. It's true though._

_"Okay, you want me to help you to find him?" You're not supposed to say that. You're supposed to pretend he doesn't exist. That's what everybody else said. I'm 8, I haven't had a birthday in four years. Nobody celebrated it, so it didn't happen. "I guess." I shrug, don't want to talk anymore. I've given her too much information already._

Medda turned out to be really nice, and she did find Charlie eventually. Still, I don't know how to do this thing called 'life'. Anyway, my big choices are which school I want to do my NQT at. THREE schools offered me a place:

  1. William Greally Grammar School - renowned for the English Department, and well-established in the city centre, within easy reach of everywhere. It's been around since 1899 when the newsboys won their strike, and Roosevelt set it up as a free school to educate them, but it became a grammar school in 1918 when it became too expensive to maintain as a free school. It's an independent private school now.
  2. William R. Hearst Combined School - a Jacobi Trust school, which means Mason could attend the high school when he's older, as I'd be staff. Usually considered really posh, but there's gum under the tables, as there always is. Great SEND support, better than Wiesel schools.
  3. The school I did my placement year at, good SEND support for now, Wiesel Trust, not well known for anything. 



Albert thinks I should go to the Grammar, because it pays the best. Elmer said "Wherever you'd be happiest", which is incredibly helpful when you're trying to decide on something that will form a significant amount of your life! Race thinks the Combined would be best, because we have an increased chance of Mason going there, but I know Mason wants to go to LaGuardia.


	77. Cemetery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, this is more sad than scary. Are we due for an angsty chapter soon?

I smile weakly at the tomb of the unknown soldier. It feels strange, knowing my mother's body was found, but not knowing where she's buried. "Mam, I may not know where you are, and I don't know what comes after death, but I hope you're proud of me managing to work through my problems, and to turn myself round. I'm sure you worried about me, but I'm doing really well, and I got a 98% on my teaching cert. I'm going to keep on at the school I did my cert at." A sob escapes my eye, quickly chased by several more. I make no effort to brush them away, as I might have done two or three years ago. Dr Darcy says it's healthy to cry, and it's cathartic too. "Mam, I love you so much, and I know I call Medda mum sometimes, but I keep her title separate to yours." A warm and gentle hand places itself on my shoulder, lightly startling me. Denton stands behind me. "Who did you lose?" It's a fact, you don't come to a cemetery for the fun of it.

"My mam. You?"

"My uncle. How old were you when you lost her, if you don't mind me asking?" Young enough to not go to the funeral, young enough to have never gotten that closure. I kind of do mind you asking, but Darcy said to try to talk to people that might understand. "Seven. Stepfather didn't want me and Charlie, so we got put into care, then I bounced around for a bit - don't really want to talk about that right now, then Medda." The tears have stopped falling now. Denton ventures to put his arm around me. That feels nice, is that how a - dare I say it - yes, I dare (screw you Jason) , _father_ might hug someone? "Thanks, Da-Denton." Phew, caught that one. When did I start to accept Denton as family?

_First time Spot babysat, Denton's house_

_It's big, but tastefully decorated. Toys are scattered everywhere, proving Pam's living here. "Thanks for doing this on such short notice, Spot. There's some pasta in a Tupperware in the fridge, and a veggie burger. I didn't know what you'd like, so I bought some P-I-Z-Z-A in case. Pam will come running if I say that out loud."_

_"Hey, it's fine, I love Pam." Like a niece, or maybe a sister. I haven't got any, so I don't know what they're like, but still. Pam's family-of-the-heart. "You want her in bed by a certain time?"_

_"7pm if possible, but she's hyped because you've come over, so any time before 8 is reasonable?"_

_"Sure. Enjoy your gift concert!"_


	78. Cemetery (Denton POV)

"Mam, I love you so much, and I know I call Medda mum sometimes, but I keep her title separate to yours." That sounds like Spot, and looks like him too. He's standing by the tomb of the unknown soldier - he's lost someone and doesn't know where they're buried, or they never came home. I put my hand on his shoulder, intending to comfort him, not startle him. "Who did you lose?" I mentally curse myself for prying. To my surprise, he decides to open up. "My mam. You?" Denton, this is why you live and let live. Why you don't ask questions, and especially not invasive questions in private moments. I thought you'd learned that! "My uncle. How old were you when you lost her, if you don't mind me asking?" Why do I keep digging myself deeper into this hole? Maybe because Spot's begun to feel like a so-no, Bryan Denton, you don't get to assign familial roles to your employees. Spot pauses, then responds. "Seven. Stepfather didn't want me and Charlie, so we got put into care, then I bounced around for a bit - don't really want to talk about that right now, then Medda." I put my arm around him in a half hug, trying to put so many emotions in it. "Thanks, Da-Denton." Was he going to say Dad? That would be nice if he was. Uncle Ursus' body was never found. It's hard, knowing in your heart that he's never coming home, but equally, wanting to believe there's a slight chance he will come home, and he's just taken an extended vacation in Italy. Momma used to send postcards out to the base and there was a pair of twins and their friend who wrote back in their funny little scrawls. I don't remember their names, but they used to send postcards and Momma pretended they were from Santa's elves working for my uncle.

"Hey, Denton? You zoned, you okay? Do we need to go to the commissary and get some MREs? That's all I ate for the first six months after Mam passed." Yes, I'm fine. Gosh, it's been a long time since I heard military lingo. I don't know, I never ate MREs beyond the cheese packets. I've been in civvy street for all my life. Spot's still waiting, presumably for my response. "I'm fine, and no thanks." A light goes off in Spot's eyes. "Did you want to get MREs?" He nods, silently affirming. A few deep breaths later, he adds an explanation that I didn't need, but it adds a lot to the mental image I'm forming of his past. "It's been ages, and it's how I used to mark Charlie's birthday." They're twins, why wouldn't he just say _my_ _birthday_? What's going on there?


	79. Chapter 79

"Hey guys. How are you?"

"Good, Spot." I try to reassure him.

"Sick, and probably dying." Race announces.

"He's not. Dying, that is." I counter. "He does have a nasty stomach bug, I'm not letting anyone kiss him or hug him until he's better."

"Mason back yet?" No, but soon, Spot, he's a 3rd year and 

"Not yet. Anything interesting happen on your first day at school?"

"I ain't five, or six-and-two-months, or seven, or seven-and-nine-months, or eight, or eleven, or twelve, or eighteen or twenty-two! I've had so many first days, they's all blended into one!" Something happened for sure, Spot's never usually this snappish. Last time, it was his mother's funeral anniversary but that's marked on my calendar. "Sorry Spot, I forgot. Anything happen?" I know something happened but if I keep it open, he'll be more likely to answer. "Yeah, and I don't want to talk about it." He forcefully shuts his bedroom door, too hard for me not to suspect something has stirred up some memories.

*POV Spot, his room*

"Uh, Darcy? Can I talk to you about stuff that happened at work today?"

"Sure, Spot. Well done for calling me instead of bolting. What happened?"

"Nothing yet, except I think one of my students has a similar home life to my old one between 8 and 11. I followed the mandated reporter protocol, but that doesn't help me process my emotions."

"Okay. I can see how that's hard for you."

"Yeah, I haven't managed to find out, but there were some telltale signs."


	80. Chapter 80

*POV Albert*

"Spot, you're going to want to see this!"

_Spot Conlon (also known as Spot Conlon-Larkin) has already made a great impression on the faculty at a local school, which for legal reasons, cannot be named. His quick actions in getting a student, who can only be referred to as Y, out of a terrible home situation, might have saved Y's life. Y declined to comment._

"I did? That sucks."

"What do you mean?"

"The fact that the kid was in a position to have their life threatened sucks!" Spot storms off, a reaction that seems out of place for the emotions I think he should be feeling right now. Hang on. Who am I to say what emotions another person 'should' be feeling right now? Maybe I should look into therapy for myself, it seems to help Spot and Elmer a lot. Elmer started after one of his patients passed on and he blamed himself, even though it wasn't his fault. Spot has finally settled on a therapist that seems to work for him. I need to make a list of things to do, because I know I upset Spot.

  * Apologize to Spot
  * Look up at least 3 different therapists and ask about trial appointments
  * Eat
  * Drink water
  * Go to work



Okay, 'Apologize to Spot' is my priority. Is he ready for me to apologize to him? Well, he's sat at the kitchen island, rather than in his room, so that's a good thing. I'll try. "Hi, Spot" I venture.

"Hi." Am I overthinking, or does he sound frustrated and cold? At least he seems willing to engage.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you earlier."

"Apology accepted." I'm glad, I was really worried about you earlier.


	81. Albert with a pinch of Spot and a dash of Mason

I understand why Elmer and Spot do therapy now. There's a feeling of a lead weight being taken off your shoulders afterwards. I like Dr Noble, he's nice and calm and lets me talk. Right, back to chopping carrots and celery and making a stock under Race's careful direction. He's trying to teach me how to cook, but I keep burning everythi-Sorry, I set the oil on fire somehow. Race whooshed in with a fire blanket though, so it's ok. "Sorry, Race. Why do I always burn everything?"

"It's your special talent! Don't worry, everyone burns or undercooks things to start with. You'll get the hang of it soon." I very much doubt it, Race. I've burnt the MREs that Spot sometimes has (no, I don't know how either). Secretly, some of them are kinda nice - I'd never tell Spot that I like the beef stew one though. "Mhm" I hum noncommittally. Race has nearly finished rectifying my mistake, so the stock is nearly ready, because Race also accidentally took over. I hear two pairs of footsteps with a regular tap accompanying them. "Hey Spot, hi Mason. The paperwork has finally been approved, so you're now Mason Oliver Higgins, like you requested." The lightbulb beaming back at me is barely recognisable as my son when he first came to us. He used to barely interact with me and Albert, preferring to stick to the familiarity of Spot and Elmer. Even then, he still didn't really like either of them, but it got better once he was more settled. Something just 'clicked', or so it seemed. Spot winces. "You okay, babe?" I mean, it's clear you're not, but I'm trying not to predict what you want or need me to do. "Yeah, well, no-but-I'm-coping. Can you go to the commissary and get some MREs?" Okay, he's slipped into military lingo, but not Spanish yet. That usually seems to mean that he's managing alright for now. "We've got some in the pantry?" I offer awkwardly, standing with my body twisted round from the pantry (which is actually just a slightly larger cupboard, but Spot likes to sound fancy sometimes). "Beef stew please." I hand it to him, and he starts eating it (straight from the packet? What madness is this?). Oops, I musta been starin', because "What? Al, these are good this way, and when Mam was on deployment, Porter - Race's brother - used to let me have one on a Sunday. Mam never used the heater on deployment, so I never did either."

"I don't understand why Porter allowed you meals, didn't your stepdad look after you?"

"Ha! He looked after himself in the pub! The Higgins family looked after me, an' I looked after Charlie. Race's lot made sure I ate, went to school, did my homework, and gen'rally didn't get too scruffy." Spot shrugs.

"What was Race like as a kid?" I think that's a safe-ish topic.

"Uh, shorter than now, never able to pay attention that I remember, not till we met again in school. His sister was honorably discharged." Spot says that with such reverence that I almost feel I should say 'Amen' despite having no religious affiliation.

"Why?"

"Not my place to say. She gets to say what she wants to tell you. I'm meeting up with them for the first time in several years on Saturday."


	82. Race's siblings and Spot

"Hey Spot! I meant to drop by sooner than this, but I couldn't because I needed to get a new prosthesis, and you know how long hospital appointments can take! How's my favourite little soldier?"

"Hi Martina!" Dad grins, unfazed by the whirlwind of sound and energy that must be related to Pop somehow. "I'm doing really well!"

"Porter got stuck on the train, he said he'd meet us at the parlour." How many people are there related to Pop? Are they all this noisy? I dull the roar of Dad and thingummy with my hands over my ears. I can still hear them, but it's like they're talking normally. "Hi Spotradamus."

"I'm not 4 anymore! I just go by Spot now, Stephen, and Dad too, and Mr Conlon."

"Sounds like you've been busy. Mind debriefing me?"

"Sure. Uh, how much did Race and Marty tell ya?"

"Um, you broke your leg, you had a bunch of ops, you were at uni, then Race rescued you and there was more hospital stuff. That's as far as they got."

"Yeah, well, that's right, got a job, did grad school, became a teacher. I guess Race told you we got married?"

"I mean, yeah, we couldn't come though, because work wouldn't let us off, which is a shame. We wanted to be there." Stephen adds.

"Spot, you're wearing-"

"Shorts, yes, Albert. I am, because it's hot outside and if people don't like my zip, that's not my fault, and I owe nobody an explanation. These two already know why and how - I wanted to tell them." Dad shrugs, as if this isn't a Big Deal(TM). "We've got a plan for today. I'm getting a tattoo to celebrate five years from the accident."

"Is it really that long since? Feels like a lot has happened in that time."

"Yeah, Elmer, five years."

*POV Martina, the tattoo shop*

"Okay, Spot, so we talked over email, you're still wanting the zip to go on your calf, where the scar is?"

"Yes please, Jordan. I already signed the forms, and this is my friend Martina. She knows a lot about tattoos." I smile, showing off my tattoo sleeve. "Sure do. Spot, I'm paying, no argument." Where is Porter? Stephen's gone to have lunch at a restaurant by Times Square, and he said he might catch a matinée, so I doubt he'll appear before Spot's done. "You'd be too scary for me to say no to." He laughs. I think he's nervous. I was, when I got my first tattoo. Well, he's settled in the chair now, which is good. "I'm ready. I got food, drink, and both crutches, so's I heal better."

"Good lad. We'll start now." Spot's well-prepared, I wonder if he still has to have a case of MREs or several cans in his cupboards. Gosh, there's a lot I don't know about the lad I helped bring up. Well, I can catch up about some things while he's getting his tat, but there's so much I'm sure he doesn't want to talk about in front of Jordan.

*

Spot's managing really well, and I think he's going for just one all-day session. He's brave! Braver than I was, braver than I am. It usually takes me several sessions to get a tattoo. "Marty?"

"Yeah, piccolo soldato?"

"Can you pass me a cereal bar?"

"Sure. Here you go!" He gratefully unwraps it and starts munching. His tattoo looks really good, it's nearly done.

*POV Albert*

"Hey, what time's Spot coming home, you know?"

"No, but I'm so pleased for him. Hasn't he come so far since the accident?"

"Yes, Race, you've said that several times."

"Elmer, be nice. He _has_ come far."

"Yeah, but I don't need to hear it eleventy-bajillion times! You're not Pam!"


	83. Spot at School

*POV Spot*

"Hi Sir! I got supports put in place now, because of you! I do have dysgraphia, like you suggested, it isn't just lazy writing!"

"That's great, Lila! How's your rabbit?"

"He's awesome, thank you!"

"Hi Mr Conlon!" Davey, that's still weird. I can't wait to actually be able to talk to you without honorifics.

"Hi Max! Mr Jacobs, could we have our talk after class? I have my prep period then."

"Sure, Mr Conlon. See you after class." Davey leaves me with my class of 32 students, about 15 of whom I can name accurately. We're starting to look at different representations of the same theme - in this case, weather - from different authors' points of view in similar time periods. I've assigned them a passage of A Christmas Carol to look at, and a passage of Jekyll And Hyde, since they can work on that vaguely-close-to-quietly while I wander the class and see how they're getting on. "Hey, I saw you were nervous earlier, anything you want to tell me about?"

"No, yes, maybe. IthinkI'mnotstraightbutalsonotnecessarilylesbianeither." Fae whispers.

"Ok, Fae, if you want a support group, I've just taken over running the GSA from Mr Jacobs, since he's doing a lot more SenCo stuff. Thursday lunches."

"Maybe." Fae looks somewhat more relaxed, I should make an announcement about the GSA.

*Prep period*

"Hey Davey, what supports have you put in place with Lila? Also, are there any other students I should know about? I noticed Nathaniel had a SEN signal by his name this morning."

"Lila and I have agreed that she gets to type her work, and we're trying to get that for exams too. If typing isn't working, we'll look into dictation. Nathaniel is awaiting diagnosis, but we're putting in supports for him, because we're pretty sure that he has ADD like you suggested. There'll be a few changes to your classroom, such as a peanut ball seat - no actual peanuts - for Nathaniel, and he's going to find some fidget toys he enjoys that help him to focus. Hopefully that's all okay?"

"Yes, you know my approach with SEN, and every child in fact, is giving them whatever they need to get the most of out what I'm trying to teach."


	84. Chapter 84

*POV Race*

"Nearly Christmas now, Spot. You've done half a year teaching!" Elmer calls to Spot as he sighs again, pressing his temples.

"Wow! Do you need any help writing those reports?" Albert offers.

"Only help he needs is you two being quiet so he can focus!" Spot snappishly narrates in third person.

"Calm your peas, is that the right phrase, Mason?" Elmer checks.

"Nope! It's 'Chill your beans', Tata. I kind of prefer your dinosauric version though."

"Guys! I asked for quiet! Take your conversation to the other room!" As an afterthought, he adds "Please!" I leave the room, getting Spot some medicine for his headache. He _says_ he doesn't get headaches but I know he does. He gets snappish, and pushes his temples, and sighs a lot. He nods curtly as I enter. I silently place the medicine and a glass of water on the table, sneaking a glance at the reports. I only see **thiel Potts**

**ising student, since accommodations were made**

**akes a lot of effort, and appears to enjoy English**.

I wonder what the child needs accommodations for? I had very few accommodations: my Ritalin, which I take every day, and 25% extra time in exams. Spot's mum didn't know about his dyslexia and his foster families didn't help him. They should have helped him, but they didn't. He and Charlie have a good relationship now, but they didn't when Charlie first came to Medda's. Oops, my brain went off-topic again. What was I doing? Giving Spot meds, then going out of the room. Okay, no need to glare at me like that Spot! Is that really the time? I need to get out the door ten minutes ago!

 **To:** Jack

 **From:** Race

Sorry, got held up. Be there about 10 minutes!

 **From:** Jack

 **To:** Race

What you really mean is "Jack, I lost track of time. Sorry for being late, hope you're lenient." I'll see you in 20.


	85. Race at work

"Hey Jack!"

"Hey Racetrack."

"Ooh, I'm in trouble!"

"You're on desk duty for the night, but I won't pass it further up the food chain."

"Oh I love you Jack! I mean, I hate desk duty, but I love your lenience. Do you remember the time that I was an hour late but you let me bring donuts as an apology?"

"Race, did you take your afternoon medicine?"

"Uh, no? Well, I don't remember taking it."

"That explains a lot. Go and get started on the paperwork, and I'll get someone to check every 30 minutes or so."

 **From:** Jack

 **To:** Spot

Race hasn't had his afternoon med. Please send tips.

 **From:** Spot

 **To:** Jack

I don't know, I hadn't realised - writing reports, Davey probably told ya. Uh, Elmer says that Race should be wearing a locket, see if he put his med in there like he's supposed to.

*

 **From:** Jack

 **To:** Spot

No, he hasn't. I got Raf and Joey taking it in turns to check on him.

**From:** Spot

 **To:** Jack

Have they gotten together yet, and has Specs realised they're in love?

**From:** Jack

 **To:** Spot

Yes, no. In that order, which surprises nobody.


	86. Mason, Spot, hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: swearing, hospitals, Spot's associated feelings. Other than that, lmk if other C/TWs are needed.

"Hey Spot, I'll take over your class for now. You've got a call at the front desk."

"Ok." Shit, that means someone's injured or sick.

*

"Hi, this is Mr Mackle. Mason's injured himself and I'd advise you to take him to the ER to get him checked out. I'm sorry to bother you, but nobody was answering the home phone."

"That's okay. I'll be there in half an hour or so. Will Mason be at the nurse's office?"

"Yes. We've given him some Tylenol, and he's got an icepack on his knee. I'm staying with him until you're here. See you soon."

**

"Heya bud. What have you done?"

"Dad, just take me to the ER! We can talk on the way! You'll have to pick me up, I can't move my leg properly."

"Ok." What if he loses his function too? What if he can't do his performing? He absolutely loves it, and I'd hate for him to lose any of his functioning. I still have problems with my bad leg - it gets stiff really easily and I always have to do my physio every day or else it will lose its range of motion, which is somewhat limited still, but nowhere near as badly as the doctors thought it would be.

**

"Hi Dr Fatica." Shitcrapfuck, Dr Fatica is orthopedic surgeon for complex stuff. He doesn't normally do paediatric things. Mason's hurt himself really badly then. "Did you hear what I said Spot?"

"No."

"You zoned a bit, what were you thinking?"

"Nothing. Well, you don't do paediatrics, and you're here, with my son. Naturally, that brings up a lot of feelings."

"I can imagine. Um, you're not going to like me, but Mason, you've torn a ligament and you need surgery to fix it."

"Will I be able to return to school?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't you be able to?"

"He's at a performing arts school. They do dance and acting and voice and other lessons too." I blurt out.

"We'll figure out a plan to get you back to full health, okay? Spot, Dr Darcy is free right now, if that would help you."

"Mason, are you okay to be left with Dr Fatica?"

"Yeah, go talk to your therapist, I'm sure this brought up a bunch of stuff."


	87. Chapter 87

"Race, you seen or heard from Spot or Mason? They ought to have been home about half an hour ago."

"No, Elmer. You and I both slept through the last several hours, because nightshifts suck."

"Yeah, I know. At least the blinds work."

"Mm. I'm kinda scared. Al should be home soon, ten minutes or thereabouts."

"Don't be scared, Spot's probably just taken Mason on a treat trip, and his phone's dead, that's why he hasn't texted. I know Mason left his phone at home, because I saw it on the charger when I woke up."

"I guess." We both jump at the buzzing of our phones.

 **From:** Spot

 **To:** Husbands + Jennifer

Mason tore a ligament, he's having surgery on it soon. Dr Fatica is in charge of it, despite it being paediatric.

 **From:** Race

 **To:** Husbands + Jennifer

That sucks, is he staying overnight, and what do we need to bring to him?

 **From:** Elmer

 **To:** Husbands + Jennifer

How's Mason feeling about that, Spot?

**Private message**

**From:** Albert

 **To:** Spot

If you want to talk about how this makes you feel, I'm right here, and as soon as I've finished my shift, I'll be there for you.


	88. Chapter 88

"Fe-mor-al block. What does that mean, Dad?"

"I'm not sure, Mason. I had general anaesthesia when I had my operations. We could ask Dr Fatica."

"Yeah. Dr Fatica, what does fe-mor-al block mean?"

"It means that we put an injection of anaesthesia into your thigh and it stops you feeling pain while we help to mend your ligament. Does that help?"

"Yes, I'm still nervous though."

"That's understandable. Surgery can be a scary thing, but it doesn't have to be."

"Oh, not about the surgery, about recovery."

"Hey, Mason, I've got something to show you when Race gets here."

"Ok. Dr Fatica?"

"I don't honestly know how long it'll take, but if you could please listen faster than Spot, that would be helpful."

"Hey! I did listen!"

"To the bits you wanted to. You refused to admit you had bad days for the first four months of your recovery."

"Fair." Spot pouts. "I worked hard at my physio though!"

"Shh. Dr Fatica's embarrassing you, let him!"


	89. Mason (again)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been quite prolific lately lol! Mason has his surgery.

*POV Spot*

"As much as I enjoy embarrassing your dad, we need to get on with the operation. We're going to do a general anaesthetic and then the femoral block will help after the surgery, okay?"

"I guess."

"Right, I'm going to put the anaesthetic in now, and you'll go to sleep and not feel anything until you wake up."

"Mhm. Night, Dad."

"Night, Mason."

"He's asleep now, Spot. I expect he'll be in surgery for two hours."

**

"Hi Dr Darcy."

"Hi Spot."

"I wanted to bolt. I felt the urge really strongly, and that scares me because Mason needs me, and I don't want to turn into my spermdonor."

"That's what you call your biological father, right?"

"Yes. Jason was my stepfather, and I still resent both of them."

"Okay."

"They abandoned me when I needed them. My spermdonor couldn't even bear to stick around long enough to see me fight out of the NICU. Mam told me the full story once."

"Okay. I can see that Mason's surgery is worrying you."

"Yeah, because what if he ends up like me? I still have Soma prescriptions every now and then. I can't do everything how I used to, but that's fine for me, but it isn't fine for Mason. He wants to go to LaGuardia, and he had - has? - a chance to do well."

"He _has_ a chance, if he sticks to his rehab program. ACL surgery is one of those uncertainties we talked about before. Are you scared because you remember your own journey with your leg?"

"A bit. Mostly because of the stuff that Dr Fatica said about my muscles already having been a little messed up from Snyder."

"What do you think would be helpful for you?"

"Reassure myself that Snyder won't be coming after me, or Mason. News footage of the arrest, something tangible."

"Okay. I've found some footage." I play the grainy color video, watching the cuffs snap round Snyder's wrists. That makes other feelings bubble up. * _I'm 11 and 6 months old* Something's broken, I can't move properly. A whistle goes, the stop-playing-football-and-go-inside whistle. I can't get up. Too much pain. "Conlon! Get up!"_

_"I can't, sir!"_

_"Do you need medical?"_

_"Yes, sir!"_

_*_

_"Warden, he's broken his hip. He'll have to have surgery externally." Cold metal handcuffs snap on and I'm lifted into a police car._

"Spot, you've zoned out. What happened?"

"Um, is it okay not to talk about it right now?"

"Okay, that's fine. As I always tell you, you don't have to talk about anything you don't want to. Come in, Dr Fatica!"

"Hi Spot, Darcy. Mason's just about to come out of theater, and I thought you'd like to wait for him to come round in the recovery room."

"Yeah. Yes, I'm ready. I can see my son and wait for him to wake up."

"Okay, I'll take you over there now."

*

"Hey Mason, I know you're probably asleep but your dad's here, Pop's on his way, and I'm sure Tata and Padre will be here tomorrow."

"Mo'nin'."

"Buddy boy, it's evening. It's ten PM. You've just come out of surgery."

"ACL? Yeah, tap hurt. I swore, but Mackerel was fine with it."

"Mr Mackle was lovely, wasn't he?"

"Mhm. Sleepy now."

"Go to sleep then. I'll be here when you wake up. I promise." As Mason drops off, I email the school, not expecting a reply.

 **To:** Arts Middle Office

 **From:** Spot

To whom it may concern, and especially Mr Mackle,

As you are aware, my son injured himself during tap class today. He tore his ACL and has just come out of surgery for it. We would both like to thank Mr Mackle for his swift action in attending to my son and staying with him until I was able to collect him. If Mr Mackle is amenable, I would like to bring him a box of chocolates or other treat of his choice as a thank you. I would also like to advise you that Mason will require a reduced workload for at least three weeks and won't be participating in the physical classes for several months, as per attached doctor's care instructions. Thank you for understanding.

One (1) file attached. Doctor'sCareACLSurgery.odt

**From:** Arts Middle Office

 **To:** Spot

 **CC:** Mr Mackle

Dear Mr Conlon,

We are saddened to hear that Mason will be unable to participate in the physical classes for the rest of the academic year, and some of next year too. Attached is a suggested workload for the next three weeks, please check this over with your son's medical team and let us know if we need to adjust it.

**From:** Mr Mackle

 **To:** Spot

 **CC:** Arts Middle Office

Dear Mr Conlon,

Thank you for informing me of your son's progress. I have a fondness for anything chocolatey, with the sole proviso that it doesn't contain nuts, as I am allergic to them. If you are amenable to it, I would like to bring a card to Mason in the hospital.

**From:** Spot

 **To:** Mr Mackle

 **CC:** Arts Middle Office

Thank you, I would be amenable to that.

"Hiya."

"Hi Mason."

"S'better bein' in hospital this time. I got a real family and they looks out for me."

"Aw, baby, that's lovely. Mr Mackle said he's gonna swing by later."

"Schoolwork? Not sure how I can do tap when I bust my leg."

"No, hon. He just wants to see you."


	90. Mr Mackle's visit

"Sorry it's so late, Spot. How is he?"

"He's doing quite well from what I've been told. He'll be on crutches for a bit, but they expect him to do better than what I did with my leg."

"Your leg?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry, Mr Mackle."

"Call me Percy."

"Ok. Anyway, Percy, I broke my leg a few years back but then my stupid college self decided that it would be a good idea to go up the stairs using my foot to balance 'cause the elevator was out of order, then I messed up my muscles real bad. I mean, the doctors said I'd only get 50% function, and I got 70 to 75% most days. We have the same orthopaedic surgeon."

"Right. Um, I brought a card for Mason, and I'm trying to think of ways to keep him involved in the tap classes without aggravating his injury. I feel so bad about it, he landed slightly off balance from a jump, and then fell into me."

"Hey, it's not your fault. Injuries are a natural part of life, and he's young enough he'll be fine."

"Fine enough to get back to dance at the level he does it?"

"If he sticks to the rehab program, the doctors think he's got a good shot at it."

"That's great news. Um, I don't want to sound nosy or anything, but I will, probably. Where are your husbands?"

"Well, Albert is probably asleep since he has a bridal party to do hair for tomorrow. Race is working a night shift and Elmer's somewhere around here, he'll pop in on his break."

"What does Elmer do?"

"He's a paediatric nurse. Mostly on Caterpillar Ward, which is cardiac. The adult one is Butterfly. Then orthopaedics is Tadpole, and Frog."

"Oh. Were you on Frog?"

"Yeah, and also HDU for a bit because burning buildings aren't great."

"I won't push, I can tell you don't like talking about it."

"Hi, Mis'r Mackle. S'not y'r faul'. M'injury, I mean."

"I know, Mason. I brought something for you."

"Wow! Did you make this yourself?"

"No, my _friend_ did. They're very talented." Wait, is he using singular they? Does that mean his significant other is nonbinary?

"Tell your friend they should be proud of themselves. In _every_ way."

" _Mason._ " I warn, not sure if Mr Mac- Percy - has realised quite how much Mason has found out about the LGBTQ+ community, or if he wants to be outed.


	91. Veering off our protagonists onto Percy Mackle

"Hi, hon. How was the visit?" My spouse kisses me as I walk through the door.

"It was good, Mason woke up for a little bit. He didn't seem in too much pain, so that's great. Spot - his Dad - and I talked, and I think Mason knows a lot about the community. He said you should be proud of yourself, in _every_ way."

"I kind of want to meet him, but I'm not sure. I remember when the Gender Law was finally passed, and I thought that meant it was safe to be out, properly. You say you were talking with Spot, do you know how he feels?"

"About that? Um, not gender specifically, but he's gay and poly, openly. I'll visit tomorrow and see if I can find out. That good?"

"Yeah. Thank you."

"You're welcome, and you don't need to say thank you to everything. I'm your spouse, we're married, that's part of my job!"

"Thank you"

"Oh mate, you are asking for a pillow fight!" Once the bedroom has been thoroughly doused in feathers, we finally make it to sleep.

*

"Perce?"

"Yeah, Scout?"

"Does Mason like cookies?"

"I'm sure he does, no nuts please! I want to be able to eat the leftovers."

"Leftovers? You think I'd leave leftov- alright, I'll only bake two sheets."

"Thank you. I think we've still got some of your Christmas sugar cookies in the freezer."

"You can have them in your lunch, Perce. Don't go through the whole freezer, slowly munching through them."

"Oopsh. Shorry."

"It's a compliment. Anyway, you go to work, I'll try and get some Summer planning done today, and then maybe I can visit Mason. He sounds sweet."

"He's an angel, honestly, and damn good at tap too! I'd just put him at the front of the class to demonstrate and then the pop sound happened. It's only the second time that happened, and the first time, the kid's career was ended."

"Medicine has come on quite significantly since then, now they call it season-ending, not career-ending. You know that. Just because your own career was ended through it, doesn't mean that Mason's will be. You'll be late if you don't get out the door."

"Bye, Scout."

"Bye, Perce."

*

I think a lot on the subway. I think about the brace I still have to wear, and the fact that no matter what the doctors say, Mason's knee won't be quite the same. I think about why I'm projecting my life on Mason.

*meanwhile*

"Spot, Race is going to the hospital today to visit. You can visit after school. Davey okayed it earlier. He's trying to find a sub for the rest of your classes."

"Okay. Toast's up, and Race's pop-tart."

"Ta, where's Al?"

"Doing bridal hair."

"He'll be back at?"

"He said lunchtime. You need to be getting out of the door, if you're getting there on time."

"Bye Ellie."

"Bye Spottie."

"BYE RACER!"

"BYE TO YOU TOO SPOTTER!"


	92. Scout visits Mason

"Hi, um, I'm Scout, Mr Mackle's spouse."

"Cool! It gets boring in here! Pronouns?" Albert taught me to ask for pronouns, I know Scout's part of our community. I'm not out to my fathers yet, but I'm some flavour of not straight. I don't know all the words yet, but I know a few! "They/them, yours?"

"He/him, but I really don't care if you use the wrong ones. I'm cis, but my name's Mason. Mason Higgins, nice ta meetcha."

"Nice ta meetcha too. What do you do when you're not in hospital? Hobbies and shi-stuff?"

"School, homework, go fishing now and then, art with Uncle Jack, sometimes Uncle Davey joins in too, but he ain't nearly so good as Uncle Jack."

"Jack? The famous Jack Kelly, who created and led an artists' union strike?"

"I don' know about that, but he's good at art."

"Here, I'll get a picture up, he was on the front page of the World newspaper."

"Dad was, once. He rescued a bunch of students from a burning building. Sort of."

"Hang on, can you help me sort out who's who in your family?" I love being needed.

"Sure! So, Dad is Spot, he's the one that picked me up after I injured myself. Pop is Race, Racer, Races, Racetrack, same person. He works with Uncle Jack, who's Spot's brother, they're both firefighters. Elmer's Tata, he's a nurse, he's probably asleep because night shifts. Padre is Albert, he'll have woken really early because he had to do hair for a bridal party, and that takes FOREVER"

*POV Scout*

That's helpful and I totally understand everything now, _not_. Poor kid, stuck in a hospital bed for much of the day. His family is trying, I saw the colour coded visiting chart above his bed. There's a whole rainbow on there! Still, visiting hours are geared towards dual parent or single parent families, not polyparent families. I could get my lawyer friend Finch in, see if we can get the laws moving again, in the right direction. "Scout, you okay? You zoned."

"I'm fine, just thinking."

"About what?" Need to bull something quick, don't want him to find out how much I'm already invested in him! He's only putting up with me because he's bored. "My job."

"What do you do?"

"I run a summer camp for children with disabilities, and especially kids with autism."

"I'mma stop you there. My aunt Sarah is an SLP, she finally found a job away from the burger place. She works with the autistic community, and as a majority, they prefer IFL."

"What?"

"IFL, it's identity first language. Autistic person, rather than PFL which is person first language."

"But they're people first."

"So their opinion deserves to be respected, and their opinion is IFL, so that's what you should be using. And if you need to use language in a specific order to remind yourself that autistic people are people first, you should review your internalised ableism."

"You're a really good debater."

"Thank you. I know you're uncomfortable with this, but to be a truly inclusive camp manager or whatever your official title is, you need to listen to the communities you're working with."

"Okay. Are there other things that I shouldn't be doing?"

"Yes, I'll put you in touch with my aunt. She's the expert on this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am autistic myself and what I have said about the autistic community is true. We prefer IFL to PFL. I am willing to engage in civil discussion.


	93. Mason Back At School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick translation: Mormor = Granny

"Dude, what happened?"

"How long are you on crutches for?"

"Missed you!"

"You know you ain't ever gonna be the golden Broadway star no more?"

"Hey, Delancey, shut up! Second generation of bullies, eh? It does owt for your street cred."

"Felix? You transferred?"

"Yeah, bud. I got a transfer for the pure drama course. Are you on Triple Threat?"

"Duh, but I can't do so much at the minute."

"I heard, ACL. I got you a present, but I think it's best I give it to you inside."

*

"Wow! Spot is going to be so jealous when I get home and show him!"

"Yeah, I also did my own little cameo congratulating you on coming out to me."

"I still only know that I'm not straight. How's Les been?"

"He's got a derby bout this Saturday. He'd love to see you, he would have while you were recuperating, but he had a derby camp."

"I wish I was old enough to do things like you. My fathers are alright, but apart from Pop, they're overprotective. Pop is the right amount of protective."

"They love you, that's why they're protective. Isn't it good they love you so much? Medda loves me a lot, although she doesn't like my boyfriend."

"Mormor's not, you know, um?"

"Homophobic, nah. She just doesn't click with my boyfriend. I claimed Spot's old room as mine, it's got a gay pride line painted around the walls."

"Fair. Do I know your boyfriend?"

"Yes, I'm dating Les, and you know that, you cheeky monkey!"


	94. Newsbians

"Saz?"

"Kat?"

"We're gonna be parents! It's positive!"

"Oh my god, that's great! Now, who do you want to tell?"

"I don't know, right now I kind of want to keep it between us."

"Ok. When we're ready, I'd like to tell David."

"Naturally. Can he keep a secret better than Jack?"

"Yes, that's not hard. He's good at keeping secrets."

"Good, you want to tell him now? It's fine by me."

"Yup! Isn't it so exciting?!"

"Yes, honeybunches!"

*

"Hi David, are you sitting down?"

"You're pregnant?"

"No, Kath is. With my egg. We're going to be parents!"

"OH wow! Oh WOW!"

"It's amazing, isn't it?"

"Yes! Who are you telling?"

"Just you, for now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is wondering about lesbian pregnancy, Sarah and Katherine used reciprocal IVF. Kath's carrying the embryo but it's Sarah's egg.


	95. Christmas

*POV Spot, first day of Winter Break*

"It'll be just us this year, Sarah and Kath are having their first Christmas as a married couple." I smirk, trying to keep Davey's secrets that aren't mine to know (yet) is hard. "That's great! We can go to Putnam's and get Felix some new skates. He outgrew his old ones, and gave them to Les."

"Cool, they're spending a lot more time together than they used to. Anything happened between them?"

"Not my place to say."

"Something has then." Al suggests.

"Not my place to say."

"Al's right, Mason. You always say it's not your place to say when something's happened. You let 'em know we's supportive, okay? Any way they need, we support them." Race adds.

"Okay-ay. Can we get on with the gingerbread house?"

"Sure. It's a bit bigger this year, as we wanted to be able to properly include you. Spot, you're doing the roof. Albert, front and back walls. Mason, base and pathways. Elmer, the eating of the first piece when he gets home from work. I'm doing the side walls."

"Okay."

Approximately the length of Elf later, the gingerbread house stands tall, decorated in a clashing mishmash of our personalities. You can imagine the chaos. The kitchen is covered in icing sugar - Race insisted on making his own icing, who knew powdered sugar + water could taste so different? - and half the skittles that were supposed to be a door are in our son's stomach. I snap a candid picture, only Albert realises and scowl-laughs.

*Christmas Eve*

"Hey Mason, I've nearly finished this. What patch you want on it? Spot has a gay pride on his, Race has the French flag because Les Mis is apparently 'the absolute insert-a-word-I-don't-want-to-repeat best thing since stolen bread, and I don't care that you don't understand', Elmer's got a pair of scrubs because he often ends up working Christmas, so he becomes Nurse Santa for his kids on ward."

"What patch does yours have?"

"A snowman, can't go wrong with the classics."

"C-can I have a pan flag? I'm pan, by the way."

"Sure, and buddy, you don't have to be scared to come out to us."


	96. Chapter 96

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possibly someone may have been cutting metaphorical onions when I wrote this? Definitely welled a little! XD
> 
> Also, translation: Cabeza = head  
> Si no tuvieramos = if we didn't have

"Dad, Pop, Tata?"

"Yeah bud?"

"I'm pan. I came out to Padre earlier, he were asking about the patch on a stocking."

"Thanks for letting us know." "It don't change our love." "Youse my son, and I couldn't give a shit who you love as long as you love them healthily."

"Spot, you swore!"

"Yeah, I feel passionate about this. Shh."

"Aww, Dad."

"What Christmassy activity are we doing today?"

"Making snowmen cookies from the frozen dough that Scout brought round."

"They're Percy's spouse, am I correct with my pronouns?"

"Yes, Spot. Percy and Scout said they might pop round later. Apparently they've got a little present for the five of us."

"Is that why Albie's been holed up sewing in his room?"

"Yes. He's making their presents."

"You know what they are?"

"Nope, but knowing Albie, they'll be really well thought out."

"ELMER!"

"COMING AL!"

*Several hours later*

"I think the ER staff would like our new year's resolution to be get hurt less. They recognised him from the last time he injured himself on the sewing machine. He's had a few stitches and he'll be fine, but if we could work on a case of chronic stupidity..."

"Hey! That's my cabeza we're talking about. Anyway, si no tuvieramos unexpected guests, this wouldn't have happened!"

"Be nice to them when they get here. They're ten minutes out. Percy and I are going for teachers' coffee tomorrow."

"You're friends with him?"

"Yup, ever since he came and sat up half the night after your surgery. You called him fishface at one point and it was utterly hilarious."

*

"Hey Spot, Elmer, and husbands. Sorry, I don't believe I've met you before."

"Scout, may I introduce you to Albert, he's the ginger, and Race, he's the not-ginger?"

"Of course."

"Not-ginger? Spot, there's a word for the colour of my hair, and it's chestnut, I'll have you know!"

"Al, can you grab the presents?"

"Sure."

"What happened to his hand?"

"He had stitches, he cut himself earlier. We're generally quite clumsy."

"I gathered. What have you done to your leg?"

"Scout! I told you about that before we came! Spot broke his leg and damaged the muscles, so he's got, was it 60 or 70% function? Anyway, he uses a crutch sometimes because it's easier."

"Sorry Percy. I gets forgetful when I's nervous."

"I know you do. How's the cookie-making going, Race? I hear you're the expert on all things culinary."

"Actually, I used to be. Spot's better at it than me. He had a few promotions at work, and he's a holiday prep chef now."

"I thought you were an English teacher?"

"Yes, and a prep chef. Is that the time? Mwah Race, Al, Elmer, Mason. Nice to see you Percy, Scout."

"Bye, see you!"


	97. Spot, in his own words, again

My leg does not like standing in a classroom or moving about the school for up to ten hours at a time, then with it being Christmas, I'm working twice as hard at Curtain Cuisine. I'm almost always in some pain, and my students have noticed. Lila's momma gave me a lovely card and gift of a wheatie bag in the gay pride colours. Lila said she asked her momma for the wheatie bag because she saw me wincing a lot in class. I'm using my crutch a lot more. Denton lets me prep sat down, and he got a special ergonomic chair that's really useful for me. He said he had something planned for employee bonuses.

***

"Wow, Bryan! You didn't haveta!"

"Yes, I did. You need to be able to sit and move comfortably. We felt this would help. I hope that it's okay?"

"It's more than okay! It's brilliant!"

"I filmed that, you can keep the vid."

"Albert! El, Race, were y'all in on it?"

"Yeah, everyone chipped in. Pam even gave her pocket money."

"Aww. How old is Pam now, Bryan?"

"She's nine, and she doesn't stop going on about when you're coming over next. I've half a mind to put her into your school just so she sees you regularly."

"Go ahead, you live in our district."

"Okay." Pam still talks about me? Al mostly took over the babysitting, he goes every Monday and lets Bryan have a night off.

*POV Darcy*

"Hi Darcy, sorry to call you late at night." It's 10pm, it really isn't that late. Much better than your 3am call when you had a really hard nightmare. I'm just glad you want to call me to talk through things. "Don't worry. What's up?"

"I got a wheelchair for employee bonuses and I don't know how to feel about it. Like, my first reaction was wow, you didn't have to. Now though, I'm not sure I want it. I try so hard to be, ya know, normal, least, as much as I can."

"Okay. That's a tough set of emotions. Normal is a societal construct."

"Nah, normal people don't have dyslexia or a limp that gets worse. I keep having to have my cramps injection, that's how bad it is!" Spot, if you found a definition of normal, nobody would fit it. You need to get that out of your head. "I can tell you're stressed."

"Scared too, I've tried to make plans like we talk about, but seeing the amount of medical stuff on there, well, it's hard you know?"

"I get that, especially since you said you were worried about Mason and his ACL. How are you feeling about that?"

"It's hard not to be overbearing, he keeps trying to tell me to back off. He also says he prefers Albert to do the few things he gets help with. Albert's not a nurse, and he's never had any orthopaedic stuff done ever! How can he look after Mason without training?" You're really struggling, aren't you? I wonder if you're feeling ready to bolt. "Spot, what are the few things you mentioned?"

"Notetaker for homework, getting to type or dictate. Getting in and out of the shower, going the two steps into our building."

"The notetaker, typing and dictation. Why does Mason need a nurse for them?"

"I don't know, it just feels safer to me!" I'm pretty sure you're projecting your experience of healing onto Mason.

"Okay. Could you be worried about the steps because you set your own progress back by going up stairs?"

"NO! I just care about my son!" You definitely are, but you're not ready to admit it yet.

"Okay. What's your biggest concern right now?"

"I want to run, run away, to Santa Fe. Jack said he'd take me there one day."

_"Just hold on, kid, till that train makes Santa Fe" Jack sings, brushing his teeth to go to bed._

_"Aye aye, Cap'n Jack!"_

_"Night bud. I'll help you with your makeup tomorrow."_

_"Okay. Why'm I always getting hit?"_

_"I don't know bud, it ain't right, and soon as I'm outta here, I'm moving to Santa Fe, and I'll take you there. Budge over, let me in. Who's with us?"_

_"Itey, he says he don't feel so good, and he feels slightly off to me."_

_"Hot or cold?"_

_"Hot, and he got this rash on his back."_

_"Let me look. Tell Snyder we need to take him to the hospital."_

_***_

_"Ew! That tastes disgusting."_

_"I know, Jack, you don't gotta be overdramatic. They give you them as a precaution. I know I had my vaccines up to age 7. You?"_

_"No, didn't get them ever. Mom and Pop died when I was small."_

_"Bud, seriously?"_

_"Yeah. It's not like I can ask Snyder for them anyway."_

_"SULLIVAN!"_

_"Oh great, he still hasn't realised that's my father's legal name. I use Kelly, my mother's surname."_

_"SULLIVAN! You're leaving, get packed!"_

_***_

_Just hold on kid, till that train makes Santa Fe. Jack's happy in Santa Fe now. He didn't take me too. Evil traitor that he is. Itey won't die, and I shouldn't develop meningitis either. Itey's only seven. He might need a hearing aid though. It's my fault for not looking after him._

_"Spot, you've zoned out again, are you in your past?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"You zoned out, were you in your past?"_

"Yeah, sorry. I were thinking about when Jack left The Refuge. Itey had just been diagnosed with meningitis and Jack spoke about vaccinations and how he hadn't had his, then Snyder yelled at him to get packed and I didn't see him for several years."

"Okay. It's getting late, and I know you've got an early start tomorrow, it being Christmas and all. Shall we continue our conversation on Boxing Day?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

"No problem."


	98. Sarah and Katherine

"We're twelve weeks so let's tell the others properly! David won't be able to keep the secret much longer."

"Okay. Let's call Spot and he can tell his family."

*

"Hi Spot. Are you sat down?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"We're going to be mothers!"

"Wow! Dave mentioned big news but he didn't say what." Well, he did, but I'm trying not to drop him in the mud here.

"A baby! Of our own! The baby's due in June, thought we'd give you time to get used to the idea."

"Who's carrying?" Bit forward there, I do not like babies at all. They're small and squishy and dribbly and they seem to love me because of that. "Sarah. Anyway, how have you been? I know your leg's been playing up again, and you've probably been very busy with work."

"Life's hectic, and I'm coping with the leg stuff. I'll tell the husbands tomorrow."

"You're welcome to crash at our place if you need to at any point. I know we're closer to accessible stations."

"Ta, shouldn't need to use the offer, but appreciated anyway."


	99. Chapter 99

Dear diary, My fathers reacted much better than I thought they would. I'm openly pan with them now. I've got a bit of a beard coming, and my voice keeps doing weird things in the middle of sentences. Pop says this is normal, and I shouldn't be ashamed, but it's ruining my singing technique. That's very hard for a budding performer like me. My ACL is healing well, according to the latest scan. Dad seems really stressed and I don't know why. What if he hurts me like Jason (whoever he is/was) hurt him? He's also really overbearing with my ACL, trying to do everything and only liking when Tata's at home. Pop does an okay job looking after me, but Padre is the best. He assumes I don't need help until I tell him I need help, and then he asks what kind of help I need. Indigo broke up with me, apparently she thinks I have a crush on one of the Delancey kids? Goodness knows who put that idea into her head, I hate them with a passion. They tried to yank my crutches away from me. I _can_ walk without them a little, but they make my life easier when I've got them nearby. Dad's arguing with Padre, and I wanna hear what they're saying properly. Bye diary.

"Spot, he don't need nursin' as much as you try to give him!"

**"He does, else he'll end up like me!"**

"The docs already said he'd be fine if he did his physio, and he does it every day."

**"You don't understand!"**

"No, but I'd like to!" Padre's really calm, even though Dad's shouting a lot. I hope the neighbours don't hear them. I'm sure there are ways they could get rid of me. **"You can't understand! My leg ain't right, even now!"**

**"I know that! I feel guilty for it even now!"**

**"Right, then, you know why I'm so stressed! Oh, and Sarah and Kath are having a bloody baby! And Denton's making me work over Christmas, so I barely get to spend time with Elmer, because he's working different shifts than mine! You don't care about me any more."**

Silence comes down. A weighty silence, broken by a few distant sobs.

***

"Padre?" I whisper.

"Mason. Hi bud." I place my arms around him, in the darkness of his room, before squeezing gently. "That's good."

"If you want to talk, I'm here. If you just want to cry, I'm here. I care about you. Also what was that about Sarah and Kath having a baby?"

"You heard the whole thing? You shouldn't have had to."

"Yeah. I figured since it was about me, I should probably come and apologise for making people upset. Or angry. I'm not sure which."

"Spot - Dad to you - he had a rough few years with his leg, and it's been playing up. He's afraid that you're going to have the same problems, so really, it's a fear response."

"A care response that upset you. That's wrong. He shouldn't have upset you. You care lots about him. What he said was unacceptable."

"Mm. Mason, bud, could I have some space for a bit? I've got a headache, and I want to rest."

"Okay."

*POV Albert*

I sleep fitfully for an hour, waking to find two aspirin and a lukewarm glass of water by my bedside. There's a folded piece of paper too. In blue glitter gel pen, I find:

_HYPOTHESIS: Padre cares about Dad_

_Evidence:_

_\- he brings him coffee to wake him up_

_\- he makes sure his ~~brayse~~ brace is in reach for hard days_

_\- he makes time to spend with him_

_\- he tries to ~~lissen~~ listen to him, even though Dad doesn't always let him_

_\- he gives him space when he gets home from work_

_Conclusion: My hypothesis is correct, and Padre cares about Dad. This should be an obvious fact._

Who's cutting onions in here? I smile, washing the tear tracks off my now-swollen face. Great, now Elmer's going to find out and then he'll be all worried about me. I can manage fine on my own! Zoom's ringing. Spot. Hmm. Not now. Maybe when I'm calmer, and have processed my emotions. I might Skype Dr Noble, see if he can help. I'll email him first, see if he's available.

 **From:** Albert

 **To:** Dr Noble

Hi, I was wondering if I could organise an appointment soon? I had an argument with one of my husbands, and I'd like to talk it through. Tia, Al.

 **From:** Dr Noble

 **To:** Albert

Of course. 27th December is the earliest I can do if it's not urgent?

I guess I can wait three days. I'll try to talk to Spot before then.

**From:** Albert

 **To:** Dr Noble

Okay. I'll give you a call then.


	100. Argument's Aftermath

*POV Elmer*

I know something's changed. My cheery "Hi husbands, I'm home!" broke some kind of silence that had settled like dust over the apartment. I keep the silence, moving through the treacle to see Mason sat cross-legged on the floor in front of Albert's door. He glances up, notices me, and moves aside. Albert is curled in our bed, only his uneven breathing telling me he's faking sleep. "It's me, Elmer. I'm just changing my scrubs from Lion King to joggers and my baggy shirt. If you want to talk, you can let me know."

"I'm going to talk it through with Dr Noble."

"Ok. Offer stands. Watch out for Mason when you leave your room."

"I know he's there. He's been stopping Spot from trying to apologise as I haven't been ready to receive it." Some kind of argument perhaps? Certainly an exchange of heated words. What did Spot say? Albert's been crying, and trying to hide it by retreating to our room. "Alright. You want me to bring you a drink, or some food?"

"Neither. Not thirsty or hungry. Mason brought me water earlier."

"When did you last eat?"

"Lunchtime. Had a cheese sandwich."

"Allie, it's six in the evening. You should probably eat something, or at least, drink a nutrient shake. Look after yourself."

"No, I'm not hungry."

"Okay. I'll grab a nutrient shake then. You are having something to put the calories back. That's non-negotiable."

"Okay! Just, would you get out of my space?"

"Alright."

*8pm*

"I know I have to make it up somehow, smooth it over with him. Oh, hi Race."

"Which him? Who'd ya have the argument with?"

"Albert. I said some stupidly hurtful shit." Race's left eyebrow twitches up. "I said he didn't care about me."

"That was a mistake, but I know you didn't mean it."

"Doesn't make it okay."

"No, but you regret it, and Elmer said that Albert said you kept trying to apologise."

"Yeah, I regretted it immediately. Is he able to take an apology?"

"Go and ask, he's at the kitchen table."

*

"Um, hi, Albert?"

"Oh. Spot, hi."

"I fucked up earlier, and I know that when I said you didn't care about me, that hurt you a lot. I shouldn't have said that, and I apologise for the harm it caused. I hope we can try to repair our relationship, although I understand it will take time."

"Apology accepted. I'm sorry too."

"Why?"

"I didn't realise how stressed you were, or how you'd take the wheelchair."

"Apology accepted, Albert. May I hug you?"

"I don't think I'm ready for that. Not yet."

"Okay."

"Hi Dad, Padre. Have you sorted out your arguing about me?"

"Think so."

"Yeah. How much nursing do you actually need because that's kind of what started it?"

"Just help with getting into and out of the shower. I can do the steps to our building now."

"Okay. Albert, Mason, can we make a pact: I'll try to back off a bit from the physical caring side of things, and you'll tell me if I'm not backing off far enough?"

"Sure. Thanks for being willing to sit down and talk Spot."

"Can I add something to the pact? You don't tell people that care for and about you that they don't."

"Mason!" Elmer hisses.

"No, he's fair to say that. I'll try."


End file.
